


The Ripper

by AllannaStone, Vonkitty



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed Syndicate, assassins creed syndicate dlc, assassins creed syndicate jtr dlc
Genre: F/M, jtr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonkitty/pseuds/Vonkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you fall in love with a blood crazed murderer who killed 3 of your friends... almost killed 2 more and yourself included...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i'm sorry that it took so long for me to post a chapter on the other story or post this one, as i've previously said theres alot of stuff going on as of now and its hard for me to write at times. I will try my hardest to write though! And! i will be doing a collab with my friend on tumblr with this story, she said she would love to do some artwork with me about this story and, of course i agreed! please message me on my tumblr (Sassyjacobfrye) if you want to know more :)
> 
> Enjoy reading!

CHAPT 1

 

I was walking down the cold slum-infested streets of Whitechapel trying to hurry home and finally pay my long overdue rent or to find another client so I had a few extra shillings for the night.

I stopped on the corner street by a pub and pulled out a cigar from my pocket; I lit it and started to smoke. As I was having one of my daily cigars I decided to read some of the papers that were plastered on the walls of the buildings, I haven’t been caught up on the current news due to working but I decided I should catch up just to make sure I was informed on anything important.

I took one more puff of the cigar before dropping it on the ground and stomping on it to put it out. I tightened the shawl that was wrapped around my shoulders to hopefully give me a little more warmth then it was currently providing.

I was reading the papers and nothing too important was going around in the news, just the regular updates on Queen Victoria, Parliament and other random titles including a man that had claimed to be possessed by an imaginary friend who he had also claimed to be made out of bread...

I had just gotten done reading everything when I heard a paperboy across the street yelling, “Breaking news! Breaking news!” he took a paper out of his satchel and held it up to the people in carriages passing by, “Local prostitute ‘Polly’ has been murdered just 2 days ago!”

My eyes widened at the mentioning of her name, she was one of the many prostitutes that had been working the same corner as me and some others, and the simple fact that a girl that was my friend had been murdered.

I ran across the nearly empty street over to the paperboy. I pushed the loose hairs sitting on my forehead behind my ears and asked, “Is this the newest paper?”

He nodded his head and said, “Yes ma’am.”

My face filled with sadness as I grabbed the paper from his hands and read about Polly, “Is this one of the only murders that had been committed recently?” I had asked that because in Whitechapel, murders were rare, sure people had brawls in the streets and arguments about who would get the last beer or bed but no murders or killings were ever committed.

“The first one in years miss.” He said in response.

I sighed and handed him a shilling for the paper and headed off to go see Nellie and hopefully Jacob to tell them of the news. I wanted to tell Nellie because Polly had been another working girl in the same brothel and Nellie had also knew of her; I wanted to alert Jacob for the same reason but he was also an assassin, he specialized in finding criminals like these.

I was practically running through the streets, I was tripping over the people that laid on the sidewalks or the drunken wrenches that were messing about; some of the men cat called me which I had shaken off because of all the comments I get because of my work.

I was far away from our brothel, nearly on the edge of The City Of London but that didn't stop me from turning the cold corners of the area to hurry to Nellie.

When I had gotten halfway to the brothel I had to stop and rest, wearing a corset and a lump of fabric while running was not at all good. I stopped by an old abandoned building and leaned against the walls coughing and panting from the long distance I had already run. During this time I decided to read more about Polly in the newspaper, I fell to the ground and unfolded the paper.

My eyes grew in fear once more and I froze upon the sight of a photograph of her body printed in the paper; her throat was torn up and she was gutted like a fish – her organs torn out and thrown around her lifeless body.

I started to tear up when a man approached me, he had blonde hair, a little bit of stubble and blue eyes with a tall stature, he looked around my age but if I had to guess 23ish maybe. “Are you lost?” he asked while holding a hand out to help me up.

I sniffled and wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my dress, “No, no I’m okay.”

His hand was still out for me to take a-hold of, “Well, you’re crying.” his voice was deep and husky like, much like Jacobs but deeper and had a heavy British accent to it; it was scratchy at times when he talked and always had a very serious tone as he talked but none the less attractive.

I took his hand and pulled myself up, “I was just, reading the paper, one of my friends,” I started to break out crying again and I hid my face in my hands, “M-murdered.”

He scoffed, “You knew her?”

I shook my head and tried to contain my sobbing.

He crossed his arms and said, “So you’re another one of those prostitutes, huh?”

I looked up and shakily mumbled, “Yeah...” I crossed my arms and said, “And before you ask – no – I am not on the job right now.”

He chuckled and looked down at his feet, “I wasn't going to ask.”

There was a slight moment of silence before he took off his black coat and handed it to me, “Take this; you’re cold and I suspect you have a long ways to go before getting home.”

I took his coat and wrapped it around myself, “Thank you... if I see you again I promise to give I back.”

We both said our goodbyes and both walked way in opposite directions.

I folded up the paper and stuck in the coat pocket that man had given me; I spun back around in realization that I didn't get his name but he had already disappeared into the night, I walked back a little ways in hopes he would be around a corner or in one of the nearby pubs but he had left no trace of himself.

I rummaged through the pockets of his coat to hopefully find a piece of paper with his information on it but I found nothing, only what seemed to be a mask made out of a flour sack with two eye-holes cut into them, I assumed that maybe this man had something to do with musicals or plays considering they have costumes and props similar to this. I stuck the mask back in the pocket where I originally found it and I was on my way to the brothel.

\---

I burst through the doors of the brothel and yelled out for Nellie and grabbing the paper out of the jacket pocket.

She and Jacob came rushing down the stairs, “My, my! (Y/N) are you okay?” she rushed over to me and placed her arms around me while Jacob stood idle across from us wondering what was going on.

I unwrapped the folded paper and pointed to the article of Polly’s murder. Nellie instantly grabbed it out of my hand and started to tear up, “Not Polly!”

Jacob gave me a confused look before walking up to Nellie and glancing at the paper. He snatched the paper out of her hands and started reading the article; he mumbled something under his breath and then asked, “Who gave you that jacket?”

“Someone who approached me on the street.” I said.

He handed the paper to Nellie and with a serious look on his face and tone he asked, “Was he one of your clients?”

I shook my head, “No, why?”

He sighed and informed us that he may know who the killer is but couldn’t say his name.

Nellie hit him in the shoulder and exclaimed, “Why can’t you tell us who killed one of _our girls_ and more importantly _a member of your creed_!”

He rubbed his shoulder and said, “I’ll be back.” he then grabbed his coat off the hanger and ran out the door.

Nellie and I both gave each other a mix of a puzzled, sad and angry look before we both said our goodbyes and goodnights.

She walked up to her room in the brothel and I walked back outside to get back home.

I tightened the belt on the jacket that man had given me and walked back home trying to hold back some leftover tears that I haven’t had a chance to cry yet.

I crossed my arms considering London during autumn was freezing, the coat did help but the cold air still seeped through the fabric and made the hairs on my arms stand up. While I was walking home I tried not to disturb any of the many homeless men and women, even children that were sleeping and begging on the streets and sidewalks. I couldn’t believe that some of the landowners would kick their residents out for being one schilling short; I was thankful to have a landowner that understood how hard it was to get a good job during these times.

I had finally made my way to the other side of Whitechapel where it was somewhat less slum-y. I walked into my home and was met with my landowner.

I set the newspaper down on the dresser that was accenting the entry way before saying, “Hello, Mr.Addy, What can I do for you?”

“Don’t do this again, Mrs.(L/N). You know _exactly_ why I’m here,” he held out one of his hands while placing the other on her hip, “Your rent has been overdue for a _month_.”

I took off the jacket and hanged it on the coat hanger and reached into my dress pocket, I took out the small sack of coins I had earned up and placed it into his hands.

He gave me a puzzled look and said, “Didn’t think you could earn this...”

I stayed silent while he was searching through the coins I had given him in hopes that he wouldn't notice that I was one coin short even though it wasn't such a big deal.

He sighed and looked up to me, “Look, (Y/N) I appreciate the fact that you earned up this much but you’re one coin short and your rent has been overdue for months!” he handed me the coins, “I cant let you stay tonight – maybe if you go out and work tonight you’ll be able to pay you’re full rent.”

I furrowed my brow and exclaimed, “I’m just one coin short, just _one!_ Can’t you just let me stay for tonight? I promise I’ll pay back tomorrow.”

He walked to the door, opened it and held his arm out gesturing me for me to ‘get out’. I grabbed my things and huffed; I walked out the door and scolded him as he walked away.

I started walking down the street with some of my belongings searching for a place to stay or at least a nice bench to sleep on.

As I was walking I was reading the newspaper to catch up on everything else besides Polly’s death when I heard that same voice from earlier, “I heard that whole conversation.”

I looked up and a little ways ahead was that man who loaned me his jacket from earlier was leaning against the glass of a pub while taking large gulps out of a large whiskey bottle.

I walked up to him and leaned on the same window and he was, I pulled out a cigarette and started smoking, “You did, huh.”

“Mmm, hmm.” He took another large gulp out of the bottle before confirming it was empty and smashing it on the ground.

I took a puff from my cigar and asked, “Why are you out so late?”

He chuckled and said, “No reason.” He looked in my direction and said, “If you need a place to stay, you’re welcomed at my place.”

I stopped to think for a moment but I asked, “Why do you offer me these things? Your coat, a place to stay?”

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a cigar of his own, “I don’t see why not.”

“I do get why you offered your coat I perhaps,” we both took a puff of the cigars then I said, “I don’t even know your name why would you offer me shelter.”

He chuckled, “What's your name then?”

“(Y/N)... and yours?” I asked still uncertain to accept his offer or not.

He sighed and looked in the other direction, “Just call me J.”

“J...” I whispered, I then looked in his direction and asked, “And your, _full_ name?”

He looked back towards me, “Isn’t J enough?”

I murmured, “I suspect...”

He finished off his cigarette before questioning, “You going to take up my offer?”

I nodded my head and said, “Sure.” I was desperate and had nowhere to stay and ‘J’ seemed fairly nice.

\---

We had gotten to his lodgings and he showed me around, his home was fairly big for someone living in The City Of London but I didn't mind. He showed me where I could sleep and told me not to go in a few rooms for they were for his work and he didn't want anyone interrupting or messing with his papers; but I was free to roam around nonetheless.

“Could you give me back my coat?” J asked while holding a hand out.

“Oh uh, yes...” I unraveled the belt that was tying the coat to me and took it off; I handed it to him and said, “Here.”

He threw it on and said, “I’ll be at work... you just.. stay here.”

I nodded my head and I wasn't going to ask questions even though I was still very confused about this whole situation, why he let me stay here in the first place and why he had work so late at night – most shops were closed and same with the little stands people would run to sell little trinkets or street food.

I didn't mind as much as most people would for being a prostitute you get used to many strangers being around you and getting ‘personal’ with you as well.

I decided to get some sleep for it was late and I needed to be up for work tomorrow and to help Nellie with whatever she needed a while ago. I took off my petticoat and decide to sleep in my dress, which I normally don’t do but just incase J comes home before I wake up.

 

**_JACKS POV_ **

I was leaning against the doorframe watching her as she slept, she seemed so peaceful even though she was tossing and turning and her hair and makeup were all messed up.

At first I had wanted to kill her, another way to get Jacob running into my arms, but I decided not to for I already had a plan in action that could work; you could think of (Y/N) of a... backup plan... should I say.

Many plans were to come, but for now, I was off to go kill 2 more of those whores in the creed, Katey and Lizzie.

 

****_Your POV_  
  


Once I had woken up in the morning I instantly left J’s home and went to visit Nellie.

I had arrived to the brothel and when I walked through the doors I saw her pacing around mumbling something to herself.

“Are you okay, Nellie?” I asked upon seeing this.

She looked up in shock and wrapped her arms around me, “Oh goodness, (Y/N), I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“Why what's wrong? Did something happen?” I asked.

“Oh god, you haven’t heard.” She pushed away from me and looked me in the eye; “Katey and Lizzie were killed last night by the same man as Polly.”

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened, “No, no, no... it cant be not the both of them in one night.”

Tears were streaming down her eyes, “No, now its even worse I cant find Jacob anywhere and he was one of the only ones who could actually protect us half of the time.”

“Jacobs missing?!” I exclaimed, “Oh god, how...”

She frantically shook her head, “I don’t know...”

We both wrapped our arms around each other; while we were both sobbing over our losses she said, “Why would anyone start this horrific event...?”

I wiped my nose and mumbled, “I-I don’t know....”

After a moment of silence we broke away from each other and I has a puzzled look on my face, “Nellie... when did Jacob go missing...?”

She wiped her nose and murmured, “After the murders yesterday, he ran off to go do something... and he never returned.”

“Do you think, that, since he might’ve known who the killer was,” I looked Nellie straight in the eye and with the most serious look on my face possible, “That something could’ve happened between the two...?”

She turned around with haste and started grabbing items off of the dresser such as her coat and bag, “We need to go speak with Abberline, report Jacob as missing.”

As she was about to walk out the door I stopped her by grabbing her wrist, “Nellie we cant, he's only been missing for a few hours cant we please just wait until tomorrow?”

“Well,” she scoffed, “ _You’re_ the one who suggested that something may have happened.”

“Nellie, c’mon, its just me being paranoid. If he isn’t back by the end of the day with all due respect please go to the Inspector but not now, now it is too early for this.” I said attempting to get her to calm down.

She violently pulled her wrist out of my tight grip and firmly said, “Fine.” She then walked back upstairs and left me to go about my day.

I stood there for a moment just thinking of the 3 girls that were killed in the last few nights and where Jacob might have disappeared to, although I wasn't so worried for him knowing his skills in combat and all I knew where Nellie was coming from. She had already lost 3 of her good friends and I knew that she didn't want to loose Jacob as well considering of how much they’ve bonded over the years.

I walked over to the back alley of the brothel and leaned against the fence, I once again took out a cigarette and started smoking. Another paper boy was yelling at the top of his lungs trying to sell his papers, not knowing if this was a new edition paper or the one from yesterday I decided to go and check it out to see if there was nay more news on the killer and/or killings.

I made my way around the fences and before I got to the paperboy I heard him yell, “Killer taunts the Yard with letters naming himself as Jack the Ripper!”

I started walking faster upon hearing the new headline and grabbed the paper out of the boys hands, “Hey!” he shouted, “You’re going to have to pay for that!”

Still reading the paper I responded with, “Like hell I am.”

The boy gave me an upset glare but pulled out another paper from his satchel and continued with his job.

I continued reading the article of the killer and this is what part of it had said,

_‘Earlier this morning The Yard received a letter from a man who claimed to be the killer of the 3 prostitutes, Polly, Katey, and Lizze, who had also named himself ‘Jack The Ripper’ when ending the letter. The Yard didn't want to give the public exactly what the letter had contained but they claimed that it contained many threats towards the prostitutes in Whitechapel, one line that was written stated, “ **I will gut these whores and wrenches until I get my way or there are none left.”** And others taunting the yard, another line stated, “ **I laugh when the inspectors talk about being clever and being on the right track...”**. The yard is still boggled as to who this person may be and what they mean by ‘Getting their way.’ But The Yard do have their theories.’_

My hands were ferociously shaking, not because of the frozen air nipping at your fingertips but the mere fact that this ‘Jack The Ripper’ had said he would kill all these ‘whores and wrenches’, meaning me, my good friends, and even some of my family were not safe on these streets.

My state of fear was broken when I felt a tugging on my dress, I looked down and that damned paperboy was tugging on my coin pouch. I dropped the newspaper on the cobblestone sidewalk that was drenched in water, snow and who knows what else in this trash of a borough, which disintegrated the paper to shreds such as fresh know landing on a steaming pipe; I reached to grab the boy’s hand but before my eyes a piece of my dress was torn off and so was my coin pouch from my belt.

The boy ran off in the other direction screaming and shouting taunts at me as he got further and further. I had thought of chasing after him but I could not easily make my way through these crowded streets as the boy could; pushing his way through the small openings between the people and jumping over the restless ones who’ve fallen over – sleeping – dying – resting – on these streets.

I stomped my foot and crossed my arms like a small child would do if he got into an argument, after all I didn't care if I was acting childish – I just lost all my earned up money, 3 of my friends are dead, Jacob is gone, and there’s a killer on the loose coming after me, and many, many, more like me.

I was scared, frightened even, about what could or would happen next. I stood there and my mind was flooded by all these horrible thoughts – me being possibly murdered or raped when I was out working, loosing Jacob or Nellie, some of my good friends. I was just full of terror, I couldn’t imagine loosing 2 of my better friends, or even my life – or just hearing that The Ripper struck again.

I bent down and picked up the newspaper so I could see if I could salvage anything but instead I just picked up a went lump of paper that fell apart from even the smallest touch, “Ugh..” I mumbled as I dropped the paper to the ground and dusted my hands off.

Realizing that my dress was ripped I headed straight for the tailor, I didn't have to worry about pay because I had worked there in my late teenage years so I had received a lifetime discount on anything related to that store. As I pulled up to the storefront I saw Hollie, the seamstress, leaning against her shop reading the news. I walked up to her and greeted her since I haven’t seen her in months, “Hello, Hollie.”

She suddenly looked up from her paper and a large grin appeared on her face as our eyes met, “Oh my, I haven’t seen you in forever!” she said as she wrapped her arms around me for a small hug, she pulled away as her palms were still rested on my shoulders so we could be eye-to-eye once again, “What can I do for you darlin’?”

Without saying a word I lifted up my skirt to reveal the torn off piece; she gasped and then took me into the shop, “Here,” she said, “Stand on the pedestal and I’ll sew it back together.”

“Thank you...” I said as I stood upon the pedestal.

Without replying Hollie scurried back into her back room to grab her supplies; as she did so I looked around the shop, new items and baubles had appeared everywhere in the shop since I’ve been here last – many trinkets and paintings hanging on the walls and sitting on multiple shelf’s, dresses thrown around on the couch that was adjacent to me and many papers and files sitting on the table next to it, with a mirror straight across from the pedestal which I stood.

She walked out of her office with multiple supplies in her hands, she hastily and excitedly asked, “So, (Y/N), how have you been the past few months?”

“I was okay, I assume,” I sighed and continued talking, except these last few days, for obvious reasons.”

She inhaled and exhaled, “Yeah, I understand. Just be careful when you’re out doing your work, okay? I wouldn't want to see you gone as well.”

I nodded in response as she continued to work on sewing my dress together.

One she had finished I thanked her and we both said our goodbyes; it was now late in the evening and I hadn’t yet started work so I figured it would be a good time to start now, considering most traffic I get are in the evenings.

I started walking to my normal working streets trying to clear my mind of the horrors that were committed and that I could potentially be the next one.

It had started to softly snow and cold breezes had started to pass through the nearly empty streets so I crossed my arms and rubbed my shoulders and upper arm trying to warm up.

By the time I had made my way to my destination it was completely dark out, only the streetlights and windows let off a faint glow that barely lit up the street, the only objects you could see had to be under the streetlights or directly under the beam of light coming through the windows. The night sky was clear as ever, it was made up of multiple dark blues and purples and even in the distance, a small bit of pink; you could count all the stars even though it was slightly snowing out and that the steam of factories always clouded the air during the day.

I continued to walk around the small area in hopes of one of my regular clients or just a man or two that would hopefully ask for my work to be done. As I paced back and fourth I pulled out a small mirror from one of my pockets and made sure I looked okay, I brushed back my (H/C) hair and tied it back in a bun so it wouldn't be all over the place, I had made sure my makeup wasn't messed up at all and that my dress was neat and clean, which it never really was.

I was walking around, even going past my normal corners to look for clients, but there was no one out as of now, only couples and the sleeping children that were always sitting in the walkways. As of now I wasn't giving up, I needed the money and it wasn't as late as it could possibly be. I was walking, and walking, even into some of the other workers areas, but I didn't find them or anyone else, I assumed it to be because of the murders, they had always taken place at night to many people including fellow prostitutes did not feel safe walking around alone. Being myself, I still did it, went out alone. I desperately needed the money and I had no where to stay – although I did think of asking J to stay at his house for another night but I didn't want to disturb him, and I wasn't even sure if he would be there since he had left for work late at night yesterday.

I interlaced my hands and kept walking when all of the sudden my thoughts were flooded with images of the girls in the papers and the fact that there was a murderer on the loose, I shook the thoughts out of my head, and when they were there I lost track of where I was going since I had been distracted. I had walked straight into one of the gang strongholds.

All of the rooks in the area stopped and stared at me, trying to figure out of I was an intruder or a bystander. I froze with fear as I realized these gang members all had weapons on them and normally assaulted citizens like me especially at an hour like so.

My eyes widened the faintest bit as a hand rested on my hip; a male rook then whispered in my ear, “What's a fine whore like you doing here?”

I gulped and mumbled, “I was looking for work...”

He scoffed, “You do realize,” his voice faded into a whisper, “Its dangerous at this time of night... especially... with the current events...”

A few more rooks crowded around me, they all had evil smirks and most of them were softly laughing, or some, with the most flat expression you could ever imagine.

“I’ll just... uh, be going, n-now...” I stuttered.

I turned around to walk out of the stronghold because of intense discomfort but the rook who placed his hand on me pushed me back into the other line of rooks that earlier crowded around us.

He turned around and gave me the most evil look ever, he then said, “Remember Jacks orders lads?”

The rooks I had been pushed into started laughing and cheering as that man said that and as he walked away as well.

I was trying to hold back some tears as I remembered the killer had named himself ‘Jack the ripper’ and because of the fact that I was now being dragged deeper into the stronghold by whom I now assumed to be Jacks gang rather then a regular gang upon the many hundreds of these London streets.

I started balling my eyes out when they started to push me around and tear my clothing, mess up my hair by pulling on it, etc, etc.

One of them stopped and shouted, “How about we make this a little more interesting, lads?!” he stopped the rest from pushing me, as I fell to the ground he then gritted his teeth and pulled out a knife, “How about, we push this slut around with our knives out,” he bent down so we were eye to eye and he softly dragged his knife across my throat, “Its somewhat like, a roulette, the first one to give her a cut,” he stood back up and started laughing, “will get to gut her himself.”

All of them pulled out their knives and started laughing like the madmen they were, and one of them grabbed me by the shoulder and stood me back up on my feet.

I started begging for mercy as my life was now massively in danger but none of them would let me go, I was now being forcefully pushed and batted around by them with all of them excitedly talking about gutting me.

I started screaming, wailing and crying as multiple cuts had hit me along my arms and stomach, and even a knife that plunged through the crease of my arm and right through the elbow, “AGGHH!” I screamed as I fell to the floor as multiple tears flooding out at once blurred my vision.

All the rooks started arguing about who it was that cut me first, and even one pair of rooks had played a game of rock-paper-scissors to decide who it was, some rooks even got into fights and the loudest arguments I’ve ever heard in my life.

The shouting and yelling of the rooks was interrupted by a familiar voice that yelled, “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON OVER HERE?!” I saw a figure of a man wearing all black, what looked to be a bag over his head and a large top hat sitting upon his hidden head; I couldn’t tell who it could be or make out exactly what he was wearing because of my blurred vision, but he seemed to have noticed me lying on the ground.

All the rooks stopped and backed up, “Mr. Jack... one of them whores walked into the hold... we were just following your orders.”

The mentioning of his name made me want to cry as hard as I could but I had already shed all the tears that I had.

Jack walked up close to the man who talked to him and with a calm tone, placed his hand inside of his jacket on his hip and he said, “And _exactly_ what orders were _given_?”

The rook from what I could tell was nervous, “The orders... you gave out... l-last week, sir...” he mumbled.

Jack tilted his head and said, “I don’t recall, any orders, _sir_.”

The rook said started mumbling nonsense when he was cut off my Jack picking him up by the throat, “Now, this should teach you to follow orders, _SIR_!” Jack started stabbing him, over and over in the gut until a huge pool of blood was on the ground, seeping through the dirt and until it made its way over to me and eventually staining my dress as well.

He dropped the body to the floor and tightened the grip on his knife before mumbling, “Now... I suggest you all get out unless you want to be _gutted as well_.” He stopped and turned around to the shocked rooks and shouted, “Get out, NOW!”

All of them ran off until they were no longer seen, and when the night grew completely silent, Jack turned to me and crouched down and mumbled, “Now we’ll take care of you... wont we?”

With all the energy I had left I spit on him, “Coward...”

He scoffed and wiped the spit off of his coat, he stood up and walked over to the dead rook, he tore off a piece of cloth from his blood-soaked trousers and walked on over to me, “You see this piece of fabric,” he led it up in front of my face, “You see, I’m going to tie it around your eyes, so you cannot see,” he placed the cloth over my eyes and tied it in the back, “And I will take you somewhere else,” his tone got more forceful, “You mustn’t scream, or squeal or you, will turn out just like your friends.”

I nodded my head knowing that this was the best option to comply, he then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and he started walking.

He was walking somewhat fast and I kept bouncing up and down on his shoulder, because of the bouncing my bruises and wounds hurt oh-so bad and I couldn’t even comprehend the pain that my arm was in, it was stinging, burning and whatever pain you can think of, it was all nesting in my arm.

After walking a ways and many, many, tear drops and bloodstreaks I heard jack open a lock and a creaky door flung open. He walked inside and slammed the door shut with his foot. We started walking upstairs and he opened another set of doors before setting me down and untying the cloth that was covering my eyes.

I looked around and we were in a cold and dark room, there were chips and cracks in the walls, broken floorboards and only a rusty iron bed and a small pot in the corner for I assumed someone to do their, personal matters in.

After I was done inspecting the room I looked at Jacks face, he wasn't speaking only giving me, a stare, I assumed, I then mumbled, “I’ve seen that mask... and jacket somewhere... who are you?!”

Without answering he stood up and left the room, leaving me in this dark and freezing room without anything to do or an explanation. I heard him walk downstairs and rummage through some things before coming back up the stairs and reentering the room.

He walked towards me and said, “Give me your arm.” while holding one of his hands out.

“Why should I?” I spat.

“Do you want that knife out or not?!” he shouted.

Since I was so terribly frightened at this time I just held out my weak, shaky arm. He grabbed a hold of the handle of the dagger wedged into my arm and pulled out the dagger without warning, I screamed as loud as I could because that was the worst pain I’ve ever felt, I started balling my eyes out as he wrapped a bandage around the wound to stop the bleeding.

He was still kneeled down, “Are you hungry?”

I nodded my head, as he saw he got up and went down stairs, he then returned with a few slices of bread and jam, “Here.”

I looked at the plate that he set down in front of me, “Why should I believe this isn’t poisoned?”

“You either eat it or starve.” He said, “This is your room for now,” he held out an arm towards the other half of the room.

As he started to walk out the door, I stopped him and asked, “Why are you doing this, shouldn’t I be dead by now?!”

“I’ve killed 3,” he turned his head slightly towards me, “Switching things up is always, fun, shall we say, and for this little switch-up, I need you alive.” He then walked out the door, slammed it and I heard the little ‘clink’ the lock makes when being, well, locked.

I limped over and shook the door handle, and of course, it was locked; there were two windows in the room but they were high up and more towards the ceilings, so I had no chance to break one and escape, especially with this arm of mine.

I picked up the plate and stumbled over to the bed in the corner and sat down, I inspected my food before eating it but I had to, I was either going to die in this place and suffer, and being poisoned by bread, would be far better then starving.

Once I was done I threw the plate at the wall out of rage and started crying until I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo chapt 2! i'm actually loving this fic :3

**_CHAPT 2_ **

I had woken up in a pool of my own tears and even some of my blood coming from my arm, the pillow was soaked from last night and so was my hair. I sat up and tied my hair back so it could dry; I looked around the room and tried to figure out what I should be doing, as I had mentioned before I only had a bed and a pot in this room, the rest was just empty. I got up and walked across the room to the broken plate on the ground remembering I had smashed it before I went to sleep.

I picked up the largest of the shattered pieces and observed it before getting the idea to scratch at the door handle with the sharp piece of china to hopefully unlock the door or even create a large hole in the door.

I started scratching away at the door, first starting around the lock to potentially cut out the lock out of the hard wooden door. The process had been going great, I was shaving off little pieces of wood at a time, but I had eventually reached the metal part of the lock, which I then banged out with my elbow on my good arm.

The door flung open and since I was leaning against it I fell to the floor, hitting my bad elbow in the process; not knowing if The Ripper was home or not I tried to contain my screaming by shutting my mouth as tightly as I could – I let out a few squeals here and there for obvious reasons but all of the ones that had escaped between my lips were not as loud as they could’ve been, so they wouldn't have alerted anyone that may be in the house.

After I calmed myself down and wiped the tears sitting on my waterline, I got on my knees and looked down the long hallway and got a strange sense of familiar-ness, I mumbled to myself, “Where have I seen this before...?” before I started heading for the large flight of stairs. As I was crawling down the endless spiral staircase, I heard a door unlock, because I didn't expect this, and because I was in a murderers house, I quickly got up and ran up the stairs, but unfortunately, I tripped on the very last one because of how fast I was running up the stairs and I landed face front. As my ribs and nose slammed into the ground I made a very, very loud thump, loud enough for him to hear and for the whole floor to vibrate.

I tried pulling myself across the floor to the room where I was supposed to be staying, but because of the impact on my ribs it was hard for me to pull myself across the floor, especially with a broken elbow. As his footsteps grew louder and louder, pounding on the wooden stairs I panicked, I tried pulling myself will all my energy, I went a small ways forward but I really only scratched the floor in the process and didn't get as far as I wanted.

I heard one last footstep and then they stopped, I flipped myself over to see if he had gotten all the way up the flight of stairs, and sure enough, I saw his legs standing at the step a few feet away from me. I tilted my head down to the floor and quietly sobbed as he stood there watching.

It was silent, he was standing there and I was lying on the floor, no one was saying anything, the only thing that I could hear was my pounding heartbeat and the thump in my nose, ribs and elbow.

After a few minutes of silence I looked up to ask him a question but instead my eyes widened and I gasped, it was J standing there, “J...” after realization that he was the killer I started to back up with all my might, and he just stepped forward when I got a few feet away, “you – you’re the killer...!?” I shouted, which was a mistake because my ribs crunched as I did so.

He gave me a blank stare and said, “Just be thankful that I haven’t gutted you already.”

Tears started filling my eyes, as I now knew the man that killed my friends, but he had also saved me...

“What are you going to do now, _‘J’_ , kill me because I know who you are?!” I exclaimed as he drew closer to me.

He kneeled down next to me and rested one hand on my wrist and his other to wipe the blood flooding my nose, “You need rest.” He mumbled, “You have a broken nose and most likely a broken rib or two.”

I threw my arm up to get his hand off of me which knocked him back the slightest bit, he glared at me and then picked me up to take me back to my room, I was squirming and struggling to get out of his grip, “Put me down!” I shouted.

As I was flailing my arms and legs I hit him in the throat with my knuckles, he dropped me on the floor making a small dent in the spot which I had fallen, he then growled, “You really thought that was a good idea...”

“I saw you murder a man!” I shouted, “You murdered 3 of my friends! If you’re going to kill me I’d rather fight then just, give up!”

He gritted his teeth and hastily moved his face to make eye contact with mine, “I saved you’re life, those men would’ve tortured you!”

“And this isn’t?!” I said as I moved my hand around the room.

He moved closer and he then whispered in my ear, “Its better then dying by the hands of the rooks, it better then,” he paused and yelled, “dying exactly like your slut friends!”

Since he was close to me I slapped him as hard as I could with my good arm, I started tearing up and my voice was cracking, “Do not! Do not speak of my friends that way!”

He stood up and rubbed his cheek, his voice started off quietly and then got progressively louder, “At least I don’t have to sell my body for a living! Just like all you worthless whores running around crowding the streets!”

My nose was now runny and I was fully sobbing, “At least I have parents that love me! And family! And friends and I didn't have shit childhood like you must’ve had.”

He picked me up and rammed me against the wall, yet again, making another dent and almost fracturing my spine, we were now face to face and our noses were practically touching. He stared into my eyes, he had the angriest, evil and furious look I’ve ever seen in someone’s eyes before. “You don’t have the _right_ to talk about me like that.” he exclaimed.

Tears were gently passing over the bridge of my nose and streaming down my cheeks where they then dropped onto my neck and collarbone in little droplets, “Then why can you talk about me and everyone I love like that...?” I mumbled whilst choking on my words and stuttering as my throat closed up from fear.

He let go of my shoulders, no longer holding me in place, “We’re going out. We will visit Nellie, you will tell her not to worry about you for you are visiting family for a while.”

“What if I refuse?” I whispered.

He scoffed, “What do you think? More of your friends will die and you will have to watch, powerless, hopeless.”

I sniffled and nodded my head because if I did refuse my friends, and my life would be in danger and I didn’t want to risk anything related to my friends so I decided it would be best to ‘sacrifice myself’ for them.

He started backing up from me and gave me a time of which we were leaving, he left the room and came back with some food for me as well as a cup of water, “Eat.” He forcefully said as he set the plate in my hands.

I looked down at the plate and back up at him, “I’ll need something new to wear.” I said while scarfing down the eggs he had brought me.

A puzzled look dawned on his face, “Why?”

I swallowed the mass of egg sitting in my throat and shakily said, “Well, if Nellie sees me in this torn up dress, she’ll think something is wrong, it will also need to be long-sleeved considering my elbow...”

He smirked and said, “Clever girl... we’ll leave earlier then planned and we will stop at the tailor to get you fitted.”

As I finished my plate of food I shakily said, “2 more questions...”

Jack rubbed his chin and then crossed his arms, “Go on.”

I handed the plate to him and asked, “Do you even have the money for a new dress... I mean, your work doesn’t exactly pay... does it?”

He raised an eyebrow and said, “Don’t you have a lifetime discount or something along that line...?”

I nodded my head realizing my ignorance and continued by asking my next question, “When we visit Nellie, when we talk to her, uh, she doesn’t know who you are and I practically tell her everything,” I paused and interlaced my hands, “She’ll be suspicious of who you are and why I was gone without notice for 2 days...”

He stood there idle for a moment, thinking, before speaking, “Have you ever talked about a close gent-friend or even a man that you have wanted to court?”

I ever so slightly nodded my head and said, “Well yeah, we always do.”

He smiled, “Problem solved.” He held his hand out and said, “Shall we?”

I hesitantly took his hand and he started guiding me downstairs, the grip of his hand was tight, but very comforting, he was wearing gloves but you could feel the warmth radiating off of his hands and even his pulse at times; all were very comforting but left me kind of shaken that a killer would have this type of touch.

Before we left the house he handed me a dusty coat that was sitting on the sofa, “Wear this, it’ll cover up any cuts you have.”

As I threw it over my shoulders and over my arms I mumbled under my breath, “The ones that you gave me...”

After I finished my sentence and looked up Jack was glaring at me, “I don’t recall any cuts that _I’ve_ given you...” he the opened the door and let me out, but before I could walk 2 more steps he grabbed me by the shoulder and whispered, “I hope you understand that if you try to run, I am definitely far more agile then you and I have a very large blade pointed at your back all the time...”

I gulped and mumbled, “I understand.” While trying to steady my breathing and my standing; as it was hard to do so with all my injuries.

“Now,” Jack said while placing his hands inside of his trouser pockets, “Where is this tailor where you get the discount?”

I cleared my throat and looked around the unfamiliar streets, “Whitechapel.”

We started walking and I was trembling with fear, although Jack could be nice at times, I felt as if he would get mad at me for the slightest things, turning a wrong corner, or saying something at the wrong time, so I was very cautious of my actions and words – which was very hard for me, I was a snarky person and rarely held my comments back.

As we were walking many of my friends from the brothel stopped to say hello, and many wanted to start up conversations but Jack waved them off saying we had important business to attend to. I had even seen my childhood friend down on the end of the street and I had to beg Jack to let me talk to him, surprisingly he had agreed but only said for a minute or two like the others.

I walked over and greeted Jonathan as well as gave him a short hug, he then said, “Ah! Its good to see you (Y/N)!” he shook my hand and while he was shaking Jacks hand he asked, “And who might you be? I don’t recall meeting you before.”

Jack gave the most fake smile I’ve ever seen someone give and he said “J, charmed.”

“Me as well,” Jonathan said while finishing the shake with Jack and then he turned to me to catch-up, “So! (Y/N)! How has Louise been?”

I turned my head to face Jack and I informed him, “My mother.”

Jacks fake smile turned into a harsh sinister frown and the rage in his eyes sparked up again, he nodded his head and took a hold of my hand, “I’m sorry, Jonathan, (Y/N) and I must go, now.” He then pulled me further down the walkway.

I pulled my wrist out of his grip and he quickly turned around, he gritted his teeth and snarled, “ _Lets_ , _go_.”

My eyes widened at his very harsh tone and facial expression and I just obeyed his commands without questioning in fear that I would make him madder then he seemed, and I was already terrified of him I couldn’t imagine what he would be like in his fully-mad state.

We continued walking the crowded streets of the two boroughs until we made our way to the shop, I turned to Jack and asked him if he would come into the shop or not and he said he would to make sure I didn't sneak out the back, I nodded my head and we both entered the shop.

Hollie, as always was sitting at her desk messing with mounds of fabric, she looked up once she heard the door open and close, “Oh! (Y/N)! Welcome back,” she approached us and shook hands with Jack without asking questions about him, “So what can I do for you two? A new dress perhaps? A suit for this fine gentleman?”

I started to answer her question when Jack cut me off and got straight to the point, “We need a dress for (Y/N).”

“Oh.” She looked astonished from Jacks impolite behavior, “Okay, (Y/N), do you have anything in mind?”

I thought for a minute then I excitedly said, “So, I wanted a dress with long sleeves, and a bustle, if that isn’t too hard.”

She smiled and said, “Oh sweetie, of course not!” she then scurried into her back room to grab some of her fabrics and tools.

“An odd one that one.” Jack said while making himself comfortable on the sofa, pushing over anything Hollie was working on.

At this point I was starting to feel a little more comfortable around Jack but I still wasn’t fully okay, I mean, he was a killer, 3 of my friends, dead, by his doing.

Hollie ran out of her office carrying many pieces of fabric, a petticoat and her toolbox, “Here we are.” She said as she set the items down on the table next to the pedestal, “I hope you don’t mind, but I picked out this lovely purple color for you, it would look amazing on your complexion.”  

“Its lovely, Hollie.” I had said in response.

Hollie looked at Jack with an uncomfortable expression plastered onto her face, she then looked back at me and back at him, “Um, sir, you probably shouldn’t be in here while I take her measurements...”

Jack furrowed his brow and said, “Why not...?”

Hollie sighed, “She needs to be undressed for this...”

With the same blank, serious, expression that Jack had on most of the time said, “I’ve seen worse then an undressed woman.”

Hollie exhaled in disappointment and said, “Okay, well, (Y/N), if you could please take off your current dress, and your undergarments for me, I could then start measuring.”

I gave Jack a nervous look then continued to undress as he had his eyes plastered on us.

“Oh my...” Hollie gasped, “What has happened to your arm, why do you have bruises and cuts?”

“Blasted gang members assaulted me a few nights ago.”

“I’m sorry dear, I’m glad you’re not gone, though.” She said while she started measuring my bust.

  
**_JACKS POV_**

****

I had wanted to take my eyes off of her to avoid the awkwardness that came with this situation, but I couldn’t resist staring at her bare-naked boy. She had such a nice body structure and just sitting here, watching her was one of the, better, moments in my life.

I did regret hurting her knowing she isn’t a member of the creed, but I had to be done to assert dominance and strength. I tried to lay off on her to give her a break but I couldn’t hold my anger back most of the time and that’s why I assaulted her; just seeing the damage I caused to her stunning body did, somewhat hurt me, the bruises on her rear, her shoulders, her spine, and the cuts my rooks had given her; they know well that those were not the orders I gave them and I was furious at them.

I tried to forget all of that for a moment to just, enjoy what was taking place.

There was something special about this one, I couldn’t quite pinpoint it but she wasn't like the other whores; she didn't get drunk half the time, she wasn't as rude, she was quite beautiful, I must say, and many more things that were there, but I couldn’t tell what they were.

I leaned back on the sofa and just continued to watch.

 

**_YOUR POV_ **

****

I could feel the tension in the room between Hollie and Jack, Hollie was obviously uncomfortable with Jack sitting there watching, and Jack didn't care, I didn't care either because, in my line of work, you get used to people staring.

Once Hollie had the measurements done she said I can dress back up and that she’ll be out with a dress in 30minutes or so.

Once I dressed back up, I sat down next to Jack, “Why are you trusting me outside your home?” I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked towards me, “I could tell you wouldn't run.”

I scoffed, “How?”

“I have to be good at reading people... in, my line of work, shall I say.” He said while resting his arm on the headrest of the sofa.

“So when we get to Nellie, what do I call you again...?” I asked.

“We’ll say we’re courting, she’ll believe it if you told her about someone you had loved.” He said.

I nodded my head up and down and said, “Yeah I guess...” I paused and rested my palm on his knee, and leaned forward, “Since I’m doing this,” I said with an upset look on my face, “You wont hurt my friends, or family, will you?”

He looked me right in the eyes, he had no emotion in his and none on his face, just that regular expression he wore daily, and he said nothing.

The thought of more friends of mine dying made my lip quiver, “You wont..., will you....?”

He tore his eyes away from mine, scratched his cheek and said, “I can’t promise anything.”

I game him a sad glare and slowly sat back on the sofa trying to stop thinking, knowing this man killed my friends, that Jacob knew him, this, deceptive, bastard, who killed many, many people, I was sitting next to; My mind couldn’t comprehend it.

The next 20 minutes were silent between us two, until Hollie came out bearing a beautiful purple silk dress with black accents; the skirt was full and had a bustle on the back of it with a long trail of fabric leading behind it, the bottom of the skirt was trimmed with 5 black lines going all the way around. The bodice had a column of buttons coming up the front and beautiful lace detailing near the neck, “Oh Hollie! Its beautiful.”

 

**_JACKS POV_ **

****

I sat and watched as she tried on that dress, and oh wow, did it compliment her already amazing body.

 

 

**_YOUR POV_ **

 

Jack and I both said goodbye to Hollie and made our way to the brothel; “Give me your hand,” Jack demanded it’d seem more realistic.”

I rested my palm in his and I opened the door to the brothel to find the girls and Nellie all talking around the dinner table, “Hello, Nellie.”

Nellie rose from the table and ran over to me wrapping her arms around me, “Oh goodness, I’m so glad you weren’t taken by the ripper, I thought you were long gone by now.”

While we were still hugging I said, “No don’t worry, I’m fine, I’m just out visiting family and well,” I pulled away from her tight grip and introduced ‘J’, “This is J, my court-iee. I’ve been spending more time with him recently as well.”

Her and Jack both shook hands, “’J’? Is that short for something?”

Jack chuckled and said, “No, my parents wanted to give me a ‘unique’ name.”

Nellie flashed him a warm smile, “Makes sense. Now, J, you better take care of (Y/N), got that?” she said while placing her hand on her hip and waving her pointer finger around.

Jack shook his head and nudged me to talk, it was clear he wanted to leave, so I talked, “Well Nellie, we should really get going, we were on our way to his parents home, but I said we should stop here, to update you.”

  
“Okay,” she said giving me one more hug, “You take care now.”

She and the other girls said goodbye and we were on our way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter but I am currently traveling and i wanted to get something out for you guys so this is the best i could do, and i actually really love this chapter sooo :p
> 
> And im sorry for any typos or editing errors :P i'm lazy and its late so i didnt exactly want to go over the whole chapter again and redo some paragraphs and all 
> 
> Enjoy!

CHAPT 3 

 

As we walked out the front door and a while down the street my eyes were starting to well up, how could this situation happen to me, me being kidnapped by the one who murdered my friends and possibly Jacob as well.  

Jack hadn't noticed until I wiped my nose and some tears off my cheek, he turned to me and stared for a while before saying, "It isn't so bad, (Y/N)." 

I stopped in my tracks when he said that and held my arms out in anger, "How is _this_ not bad?!" 

He stood still in front of me and he just looked at me with zero compassion, that same ugly horrible straight face he always had plastered on. 

I walked up closer to him so I couldn’t disturb the other passer-byers as I spoke, "Why are you doing this anyway, murdering, keeping me hostage?" I softly asked. 

He gritted his teeth and growled, "You do not _need to know_ , all you _need to know_ is that you are messing with a _very dangerous person_ and that you _need_ to comply otherwise you will end up _exactly like your friends_." 

Every single time he talked that angily and forcefully it always frightened me, I swallowed the lump sitting in my throat and mumbled, "Maybe you're sick... maybe you need some help..." 

He tilted his head forward and asked, "Are you, suggesting, that, I have no reason to be doing this?" 

I stepped back a few steps because Jack had gotten closer to me, "You shouldn’t have reason to kill _anyone_  no matter what," I shakily said as I confronted him, "Or to, Kidnap anyone!" 

He snickered and scoffed, "Do you want to see the real reason why I'm doing this, perhaps? 

I stood there staring at him and twiddling with my thumbs while unknowing what to say. 

After a small moment of silence between us two he took my arm and exclaimed, "Since you obviously do not know how to make a small choice, I shall decide for you and we are going." 

As he shoved me into a vacant carriage I asked, "Where the bloody hell are we going?!" 

"Lambeth." He firmly said while pulling out his mask from his pocket and placing it over his head as well as a top hat, "And you'll finally understand this whole situation." He then slammed the carriage door and continued to drive us away. 

During the bumpy carriage ride I was contemplating whether I should jump out of the carriage or stay in, in; I ended up making a list of pros and cons in my head and decided to stay in the carriage for many reasons, if I had jumped out I could run, but only for a slight moment until Jack realized and came after me, and for the second reason, everything e's said about ending up like my friends, he said he would not hesitate to gut me if I ran or did not comply so, I sat still in the carriage trying to stay calm as we drove to our destination. 

As we were passing the crowded streets of London, Jack had been aggressively driving and bumping into many other carriages, many people were shouting and screaming at Jack until he stopped the cart in the middle of the street with a 'skid' sound and hopped off; I assumed it to be our destination until I hopped out of the cart and saw Jack calmy walking towards a flock of policemen and their carts. 

I stood by the carriage idly watching Jack walk towards them, as he was walking so confidently I thought that he was totally insane, he couldn’t go up 10 policemen, could he? I was about to go and stop him but I decided not for if he did end up being defeated I would no longer be his captive, and I would be able to tell Nellie everything, instead of just doing anything, I stood by the carriage, watching, anticipating his next moves. 

As he got a fourth of the way there, he started sprinting and he had pulled something out of the pocket that he was now clutching in his hand, I couldn’t quite make out what it was but it wasn’t a knife.  

Once he had gotten all the way there from sprinting he kicked one of the policemen down and impaled him with whatever he was gripping; he then took his foot and pushed down on the object until it was no longer visible and the man was screeching deathy wails of pain, and because of this some of the policemen grew frightened and backed up the smallest amount but two brave men stepped up to Jack.  

From what I could see, they were quivering in the presence of Jack but that didn’t stop them from trying to take him into custody. They were standing in a triangle formation, no one striking, just, waiting. I took this time to walk up closer to get a better view. Jack was tightly gripping a long and pointy knife while quietly laughing under his mask which continuously got louder, he was standing tall and confidently with his broad shoulders thrown back to puff out his chest. The policemen the other hand were slouched forward giving them a cowardly look to them, they were shaking and I could see that they were nervous sweating.  

One of the men who were standing to the side blindly attacked Jack, but somehow Jack had blocked his swing with the club by grabbing onto his wrist, he then applied a massive amount of force to his wrist to make him drop the club to the ground and having him struggle to get out, instantly has the club hit the ground Jack kneed the policeman in the gut and twisted his wrist to the point where it looked like it was about to fall off; Jack took the knife in his hand and repeatedly stabbed the man in the stomach until he turned the man around and sliced his throat. 

This was a gruesome scene for me so I closed my eyes while the Jack attacked the other men; As I did so I fell to the ground on my knees out of disgust and fear of the sounds I was hearing, people screaming, children crying out for their mothers, the splintering of bone and flesh being torn up, and the most horrifying of all, the insane laughs of Jack as he ripped them up, not caring for the ones around him. 

Everything went quiet except for the shouting and wailings of the bystanders, but the gruesome and horrifying sounds of the slaughter kept playing back in my head, I forced my eyes shut and after seeing how Jack killed some of his victims, my friends, I imagined the pain and suffrage they had to endure. I imagined them struggling to get away, limping away, crawling away, while this maniac were chasing them, the sheer terror that was running through their entire body... just everything. 

I was panicking, I knew I had to get away from Jack and now was my chance, I knew what he said earlier but I had too and I could now since he was distracted. I got up from my knees and looked at the massacre that had just taken place, children were crying, mothers and wives looking at their dead husbands or family members and Jack standing in the middle of all of it idly inspecting what he just did, he wasn’t laughing anymore but merely snickering. 

As he was turned the opposite direction of me I spun around and sprinted as fast as I could to try to get away from the scene. Once I had gotten a few yards away I looked behind me, and that’s when Jack turned around from his doing and saw me sprinting away. At full hurdle he started sprinting towards me, here I had the advantage, I was a ways ahead of him but he was catching up at a rather slow pace but nonetheless, catching up. It was horrifying watching a man in all black with a mask over his face chase you. 

My whole body was filled with adrenaline and terror, the exact same thing Polly, Katey and Lizzie must've felt.  I kept running, and running, and running trying not to trip over all the people in the streets considering it would slow me down, and of course I tripped over one drunken man laying down on the sidewalk. I turned to look behind me whilst struggling to get up, and.... I didn’t see Jack, anywhere? Once I realized he wasn’t near me my arms collapsed under me and I dropped to the ground heavily panting because of the long distance I had been running.  

I pulled myself up and started cheerfully walking because I had gotten away from him. I wrapped my shawl around my arms and made my way through the overflowing sidewalk and tried to calm myself down as well.  

As I was walking for a while I got to a smaller and less crowded place, there were mostly drunks inside the pubs and only one or two people actually walking outside. I stopped for a rest on a nearby bench next to some of the houses and placed on the corner of a sidewalk. 

I sat down and tilted my head back and closed my eyes for the smallest amount of time before I heard footsteps, because there weren't anybody out this evening I jerked up and looked around, I saw no one and I assumed they passed, I once again rested my head back and closed my eyes. I once more heard the same heavy-footed steps and this time got up to look around, I couldn’t exactly pinpoint where they were coming from but, they sounded like they were possibly behind me but not on the same ground-level as me... 

Once the footsteps stopped, "Thought you could run from me, eh?" 

I jerked my head up following the sound of the voice, and Jack was standing on a rooftop that was looking over the very same bench that I was resting on; I didn’t respond with anything, I just ran. 

I was following the long twisted and curved roads trying to escape Jack, but nothing was working, I heard his loud footsteps pounding on the fragile and creaky roofs above me. I tried unexpectedly turning random corners and roads but nothing worked, I heard him jumping from roof to roof and running along the gutters and as I looked back to him, he was right on my trail, not a roof ahead or a roof behind, he was just as fast if not fast enough and he definitely was not running out of energy like I was.  

As we got into more crowded areas I started running long the streets where I could easily maneuver around the carriages and wagons as I ran, but that didn’t help. Even being in the busy London streets did not make a difference. I was running through the busy streets where I could easily be lost but Jack had jumped down onto the same street I was and he was following my exact steps, running past the same carriages as me, taking the same turns and twists. I could not get away from this, monster.  

Remembering what he said just before we left his home, my eyes started to well up, I started balling my eyes during this chase and I started running faster remember the fate Jack had in store for me if I had runaway, which was, now. I didn’t want to be gutted, I didn’t want my throat slit, and I didn’t want to die, especially by his hands. 

I couldn’t believe I havent froze from the massive amounts of terror I was facing; my heart was racing, pounding against my rib cage, my lungs drying out and working so hard for air, my aching body and the agony running through my arm and elbow from the other night of the rooks, and my mental capacity ready to explode. 

At one point a horse had rammed into me as I was running and I got knocked down, and this is when jack jumped on top of my and tried to grab my arms to restrain me back, I was struggling, flailing my arms around so he couldn’t get a good grip and kicking my legs around. I tried my hardest to fight this man but I couldn’t, I was trying and I was doing my best, but I knew he was stronger, I had absolutely zero confidence in beating him but I kept trying, fighting for my life. 

"Stop struggling!" He shouted in anger with my actions. 

I was kicking him in the chest, his stomach his legs, and nothing worked, I was waving my arms around and shaking so aggressively that when he grabbed my arm to hold me down, there was a cracking sound in my arm. I let out the loudest most painful wail that I could, Jack pulled back from me to cover one of his ears, I took this to my advantage, I kicked him as hard as I could in the groin so he would flop over in pain, and he did; and once he fell to the ground I rose up and ran.  

My legs were aching so bad from this long distance chase that I felt as if my legs were ready to collapse under me at any moment which just increases my fear and anxiety, if they were to collapse, I would be dead. I kept telling myself that I had to keep going, I had to get away, I could, but I didn’t believe myself, I saw what jack can do, he's been on my trail, he's taken down 10 guards at a time and possibly more than just that. 

Since it was getting dark out I had a better chance of Jack not seeing me as well as he could during the day, so I took my time to get as far as I could before turning into a dark alleyway where it was shrouded my shadows. I ran all the way to the end of the alley and sat in the darkest corner it offered. I tried to contain my sobbing but it was hard for tears were already streaming down my face and ept welling up in my eyes from all the pain that I was in.  

After I calmed down the slightest bit I lifted my bad arm up and looked at him, my forearm was completely twisted around to the point where it looked inhuman, it was pulled back so my knuckles were almost touching my shoulder, and the only way I could move it was back to its original position, but when I tried to relocate it my already punctured and wounded elbow started bleeding more and the skin around the hole tore a little bit causing me massive pain in that one area, so I had to leave it the way it was otherwise my whole forearm could possibly rip off – not that it was such big of a deal considering an insane killer was after me. 

I curled up into a small ball while placing my wounded arm away from the rest of my body and on the cold stone-hard ground. My nose was running and my eyes were red and stinging, my whole body was tired and heavily aching, my heart wanted to get out of its cage because of it furious pounding, my head did not know how to comprehend the situation, and my arm, so much pain in one spot: My arm was heavily bleeding, layers of skin were ripping whenever I moved, there was a hole where my elbow used to be, I had splintered bone sticking in my flesh, and my whole arm was dislocated. My arm was burning, tingling, stinging, sore, felt like something was stabbing me over and over, or when you skid your knee on pavement or gravel over, and over in that same one spot, but fortunately and unfortunately my arm went numb so I couldn’t feel anymore pain, but unfortunate because it had gone numb from the massive and continuous loss of blood.  

As I was curled up in the corner of this dark and freezing alley I was still sobbing, my whole face and neck wet and freezing from the tears I've cried and the cool air freezing them upon my skin. My fingertips were starting to turn a red with a small tint of purple, my feet freezing although they were tucked into my warm boots, my legs still sore but felt nice when the cold and subtle breezes brushed against them.  

I had stood up after calming down for a few minutes only to discover I was sitting in a pool of a mixture of mt blood, sweat and tears. Luckily nothing got on my dress, only on my skin and in my hair. I stood up and used my good arm to wipe away the tears from my eyes and some of the blood off my cheeks, I then attempted to put my hair in a ponytail but I failed for I have never done my hair with one hand.  

I stood there for a moment trying to analyze the area where I was and to calm myself a little more, I looked up at the dark blue sky hat had calming spots of purple and black and the small stars shining in the distance with the groups of cloud and smoke running across it. I close my eyes and faces the sky letting the wind blow my hair back and the small drops of rain and wind to drag my eyeliner and more of the wet tears across my face. I stood there letting the sound of birds and owls chirping and the wooshes of the wind to relax my mind. 

After I had successfully ruined my makeup, hair and my overall physical appearance I thought it would be a good time to leave, because it had been a while since I ran from Jack and he didn’t show; as I was walking down the long alley way I saw a silhouette, a silhouette of a man, holding something, dragging something... I couldn’t tell if this man was looking in my direction or the opposite way, but either way it would not matter for he wouldn’t see me because of the shadows and overall darkness of this whole area. 

Upon seeing him I stopped in my tracks and held still waiting for him to leave, or move, or do anything. It was a few seconds before that man had dropped whatever he was dragging, "Come." He siad, and that’s when I knew it was him. 

I slowly backed up trying to distance myself from him even though I had no escape. I backed up until my broken and wounded elbow touched the dingy brick wall that was blocking my path to escape, I held in my little groan of pain as my exposed flesh touched the wall for I did not want to make too much noise. 

When I was fully backed up and pressed against the wall, Jack picked up whatever he was dragging and started walking down the alley; as he was slowly walking, he disappeared into the shadows clouding the walls and ground, all I heard was the dragging and scraping of the item, the crinkle of Jacks trousers and the muffled sound of grass being crushed and crinkled by his feet as he walked. 

My heart started beating faster and faster, it felt like it could pop out of my chest at any moment or possibly crack a rib. As the horrifying sounds got louder and closer, Jacks mask was lit up by a single ray of light beaming down on us, his mask covered his entire face and neck, but you could see his bright blue hypnotizing through the eye-holes cut into the mask, which was most certainly terrifying and kind of seductive at the same time. 

His mask was no longer the only thing I could see, I could see all of him now that he was standing directly in front of me, I still didn’t know what he was dragging although I knew it to be a large object considering the sounds it made. He took one more single stride forward and now, I could see... a shoe? In his left hand.  He threw his left arm forward and a body was dumped right in front of me, she was, gutted exactly like Polly and the others were, her throat almost severed this time, and all the skin from her face was ripped off, skinned off of her. All you could see was the her horrifying bloody and ripped up face, with her green eyes still intact giving us both the most creepy stare ever, and her neck was completely covered in blood and she had some flesh hanging off the slit, and then her gut, was torn open and she was completely stripped of most of her organs, only her kidney, heart and small bowl were in her torso. 

I looked at Jack while puffing my cheeks out trying not to puke, he was staring at me, waiting for a reaction. I store at him for a few seconds before turning to my right and puking everything that my stomach had stored in it. 

As I was staring at the ground Jack warned me by forcefully and firmly saying, "If you run, one, more, time... this won't be just any girl it'll be you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt edit this one either, I'm just way too lazy to edit it right now because its 2am and im tired.
> 
> Enjoy!

CHAPT 4

As we were standing in the alleyway Jack had a sudden change in emotion, from being aggressive and angry he turned into, well, the regular no-emotion him, with a calm tone he said, “Lets get back to my home as quick as possible... your arm is not looking so good at all, and I have medial items there we can use...”

Confused by his random mood swings I asked, “Why do you have such sudden changed in emotion, at first you’re chasing after me and then killed a woman,” I said pointing to the grotesque body that was lying at my feet, “Just to prove a point, and now, you want to, help me?”

Jack raised his eyebrows and nodded his head ‘yes’ while holding out his hand so I could take a hold of it to step over the poor woman’s body. I took his warm hand and tried not to go anywhere near the body; out of fear I leapt over the body and fell into Jacks arms, our hands were still locked but our chests touched while my cheek was also pressed just below his neck, and my injured arm was still pressed against my own shoulder. I stood there for a moment looking at the mutilated woman, just like my friends had been, without realizing who’s arms I was in.

I turned my head and pressed it against his shoulder while gripping his jacket so I didn't have to look at the woman anymore, “Please, please, please do not do that to me, I’m begging you!” I begged, I did not want to end up like that, I did not want to die like that, I did not want to die by someone else’s anger.

Jack sighed and then mumbled under his breath, “I wont...” he pushed me the slightest bit away so we could see each others faces, “We need to get back, to make sure your arm will be okay.”

I quietly nodded my head and sniffled as we both stepped away from each other. We took a moment just to look at each other, and for once, I saw the slightest bit of emotion in his eyes – sympathy is what I saw, his bright blue, stunning, eyes were sparkling just as someone else would’ve when feeling the same thing, his straight face was still there but not as prominent as it normally was, his lips were slightly curved downwards and his eyes weren’t as wide-open as they would be when he gave his regular stare; I was shocked at first that this man had sympathy for anyone considering how he acted during fights and how he killed innocent woman and what he had done to them after their death.

“Shall we go now, (Y/N)...?” he asked while pointing a hand down the alleyway.

I was lost in his glistening bright blue eyes until he spoke, I was distracted so I didn't hear the first part so I nervously replied with, “Y-yes, lets...”

Jack stepped to the side to let me pass, and I did just that.

As we walked out into the lit-up street Jack pulled me to the side and said, “Hand over your bad arm, it’s going to get worse if it stays in that position.”

I handed over my arm and asked, “Wouldn't it... get wo- AGH!” Jack had immediately cracked my arm into place, “Oh god...” I said as my vision got blurry, I ended up passing out because of the sudden jolt of shock and the tiniest but of blood loss during this time.

 

**_JACKS POV_ **

 

I hastily cracked her arm back in place while she spoke, and she just collapsed to the floor upon the incident. I looked down to see her lifeless looking face and sprawled out legs and arms upon the cold stone ground.

I kneeled down so I could pick her up and carry her back to my lodgings but I got sidetracked looking at her features, her beautiful lips, her rosy pink cheeks, she looked like a goddess during the day and even when she was blacked out. Amazing.

I quickly stopped myself for feeling anymore then I just had; I picked her up bridal-style and started walking down the empty sidewalk in hopes I ran into a carriage so I wouldn't have to carry her to The City Of London whilst in Lambeth.

As I was walking along the pitch-black roads I felt her breathing against my chest and some areas of my arm, and her warm breath coming out of her lips and nose hit my neck and chin, giving me a, calming affect, since the night was cold and a warm sense was hitting me.

Whilst walking and unfortunately not a carriage in sight, I stopped to check her pulse to make sure (Y/N) was all right, and wasn't getting any worse. I slowly and carefully placed her on a small patch of grass and then kneeled down next to her. I placed my middle and pointer finger on her neck in search of one, and I couldn’t feel anything through my glove or on her neck, so I took my glove off and placed my two fingers on her hand this time. Her hands were freezing cold and once I made contact with them I made a little shiver, they were colder then the night air, which concerned me – had felt a pulse but since she was so cold and most of the color was drained from her face, it meant she had lost a lot of blood, I needed to get her back quickly.

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder so I could actually run, I placed my hands on her back to make sure she was stable and I took off.

\---

Once I had finally gotten home, I rushed up the stairs and placed her on the bed in her room, and rushed back downstairs to grab the medical supplies; I burst open my office door and made a mess searching through all the desks and shelves looking for the laudanum and my stitching set.

“Goddamnit!” I yelled, I placed my hands over my face and took a deep breath trying to calm myself and figure out where I could’ve set the items; I quickly realized that when she first got here I had to help her with the knife in her arm, so I ran up the stairs skipping few stairs at a time.

Once I hit the second floor, right by her door I saw the items sitting on the floor, since (Y/N) had a slow pulse and was loosing a lot of blood I skidded over the wooden creaky floor, almost tripping over my own steps and some broken floorboards just to obtain the items.

I scooped up the tools in my arms and rushed into her room. I kneeled down next to her and placed the items right next to her on the mattress; I took off the fabric she had wrapped around her elbow and blood automatically started spurting out of the wound. I inspected the area first, there was a giant hole in the middle of her elbow, splintered and broken bones, torn up skin surrounding the area and blood coating everything around the wound and the wound itself.

I took a rag from the medical kit and started wiping away the blood so I could see where I needed to stitch it.

“Ugh...” she groaned.

As soon as I heard her make a sound I forced her to take the laudanum, I forced her mouth open and forced the solution into her mouth; she rejected it so I shouted, “Take it you bloody fool! Do you want to feel this pain or not!”

She whimpered in reaction to my shouting and swallowed the liquid. When the bottle was empty I threw it on the ground and began stitching up her arm, I inserted one after another until both sides were fully sewn together.

I noticed that she was now asleep so I carefully placed her arm next to her on her bed, and I let her rest. I stood up and cleaned up the mess that I had created and took of my coat, then I walked downstairs to grab a drink.

I got to the kitchen and grabbed a beer that was sitting on the counter, I walked over to the far end of the room and sat in the corner, and once I was seated I took a large gulp out of the bottle and rested my face in my knees.

I kept thinking to myself, “Why did I help her, why did I help her, why did I help her?!” I tilted my head back and banged it against the wall and continued thinking, “I’m a killer... why would (Y/N) be any different... why didn't I just... kill her... why, help her?”

Since I was angry with myself my emotions started flowing back and I just sat there, thinking – not crying, but everything bad had just come back to me. I gulped one last large gulp of beer before smashing the bottle on the wall and resting my head back into my knees.

 

**_YOUR POV_ **

 

I woke up staring at the plain white cracked ceiling. I sat and looked down to see that my arm was now, fully stitched. I wiggled it around a bit but it still massively hurt, so I placed it back down and looked around the room; the door was left open, the pot and the bed were still the only items in the room and the moonlight was seeping through the cracks of the walls and the small windows along with some frigid air seeping through and messing with some of my hairs as well.

I stood up and looked around, not sensing anyone nearby, which was odd to me, I wouldn't suspect Jack to leave me alone in his house, especially with the door to my room unlocked.

I walked across the room and poked my head outside the door and looked down the hallway, and again saw no one, just jacks jacket sitting in the middle of the walkway along with some medical supplies that I assume he used to patch my arm up, I couldn’t remember anything that took place, so that was all that I had to go off.

I walked across the creaky and splintered floorboard towards the stairs, I walked down the large spiral and I entered the front room. I looked around and once again saw nobody, but I did notice that Jack had photographs of him as a child and a woman I presume to be his mother all around the room. I walked up to them and studies the photographs, I smiled at the fact that him and his mother had huge smiles in their faces, but I then set the picture down wondering if she had known he is the famous ‘Jack The Ripper’ that’s in all the newspapers these days.

I walked around a little more and found some smashed glass and an upside down picture frame on the floor. I bet down and picked it up, I read the caption on the back, ‘J&J’. I was curious of what this had meant so I turned the picture around and surprisingly saw a photograph of Jack and a younger Jacob was placed in the shattered frame, I then murmured to myself, “So Jacob, knew the killer after all...”

I placed the frame down where I found it and entered the kitchen, I stopped in my tracks when I saw Jack sitting in the corner with his head to his knees and a few broken and empty beer bottles beside him, “Jack...?” I mumbled.

Jack jerked his head up to look at me and as a reflex pulled a bloody knife out of his pocket, one we locked eyes he dropped it to the ground and slammed his head into the wall, “You need rest.” He firmly said.

“Why did you help me?” I asked, wondering why, a killer would help his hostage.

He scoffed and said, “Don’t know that myself.”

I carefully interlaced my hands and asked, “Are you okay...?” noticing the depressing vibe he was putting off.

He was clearly drunk and not his normal self but he replied with, “I kill people, (Y/N), do you think, that I am, okay?”

I stepped forward and said, “Your sober self wouldn't want you talking about this, I hope you realize that.”

He rubbed his face with his hand, “You’re held hostage by me and yet, you are so caring.”

I stepped forward and sat down next to him, “You’re a good person Jack, I know you are.”

“No need to lie, (Y/N).” he said whilst looking into an empty beer bottle, “Why would you, out of anyone that I’ve ever known, my hostage, care about me and say I’m a ‘good person’?” he angrily said while placing the bottle back on the floor.

“You need help, Jack, and I could possibly, well, help...” I said offering assistance. He had helped me and I wanted to help him, I would’ve even if he didn't stitch my arm back together, I could tell he was a good person, I could; I knew he was just, heavily depressed about something and killing other people was his only outlet for his anger and sadness, “You could, talk to me, about everything, you know...?”

“Okay,” he sighed, “No one has ever offered me help so why should I trust the only person that has? Or maybe, you just want to know my life story, to manipulate me or something similar...”

“You can trust me because I’m the only one who’s offered help...” I said scooting closer to him so we were touching our shoulders together, “Just, tell me, please?”

“Fine,” he inhaled and exhaled, “I suppose I could at least let you know hwy I’m doing all of this.”

“Go ahead.” I said.

“It all started when the assassins came to London, to kill Starrick... I was a young boy and I knew Jacob and Evie well considering they were all over the news and I was one of Clara’s urchins who helped them out.” He slouched forward and looked me in the eye, “Since my mother was, associated with the assassins, Starrick brutally killed my mother.” He paused to look me in the eye and rest his face in his hands, “I was then sent to the Lambeth asylum because I had no caretaker and people thought I was mad for being, depressed. When I stayed there, many nurses abused me; they would physically abuse me, emotionally and mentally. After a few months Jacob came and ‘rescued’ me from there and fathered me, he trained me as an assassin and a new recruit to the creed. Little did he know that I was plotting to kill him, and his sister, Evie. Ever since Starricks got my mother, I’ve blamed Jacob and Evie for her death, they were not there to save her or help, at all.”

“What does this have to do with your killings...? Polly, Katey, Lizzie...” I asked.

“Jacob is associated with them, when he notices they go missing and are killed, he came running right into my arms. And I plan the same with his sister by using you....” he mumbled.

I deeply exhaled listening to his depressing story and plan; I stood up and held my hand out for him to get up, “C’mon.”

He gave me a puzzled look and took my hand and pulled himself up; once he was fully up I wrapped my arms around him, “I know, that there have been horrible things happen to you in your life, and I’m deeply sorry about them, but you don’t have to do what you’re doing. There are other ways.”

He wrapped his arms around me and tightly squeezed me, “You’re the first one who’s actually listened.” He pulled away and stepped back, “I will not stop until I get my desired outcome.” He deeply inhaled and said, “I’m off to bed, and you should too.”

I watched him as he walked away and up the stairs, I stood there until I heard him slam his bedroom door before looking around a little bit longer. I walked around the kitchen and found nothing of interest. I had remembered that when Jack offered his home to me, he told me not to go into some of the specified rooms, now knowing that he is asleep, I decided I should look around them, to see if I could find out more about Jack, his motives, or more of his plans.

I walked back up the stairs and walked to the end of the hallway where he had told me his office was located, I twisted the doorknob and stepped inside. Everything looked like a normal office, I walked to the desk and rummaged through some of the papers, a lot of them were letters to his deceased mother, ranging from his young years to now. I read some of them and they were rather depressing, he had motioned his much he has missed her and loved her, even some happy memories they had together, he included how he was overall feeling, and many, many times when I skimmed over the paper he had talked about how much hatred and sadness he had balled up inside him and that he would never, ‘feel again’ even if he got his revenge/vengeance.

One of his childhood letters made my heart break into many pieces, it read:

_Dear mother,_

_I miss you so much, I feel like my heart is going to explode from sadness. I also love you a lot as well. Its been a month or so now since I’ve lost you and it hurts my heart and my mind to think that you are no longer on this planet with me. I wish that you were still here with me so I could be happy and that we could go get ice cream together or visit the river together, or visit the palace, or pick daises like we used to, have you read me a bedtime story instead of me listening to the wailing patients in the same hallways as I sleep in. I wish that Starrick has never taken you away from me and I wish he was dead. The assassins are trying to kill him now but they never saved you from him and I will never forgive them. I’ve noticed that my sadness and anger has gotten worse over the time that you’ve been gone and that I’ve been here in Lambeth. The nurses always abuse me, they say I’m not behaving properly or that I shouldn’t be doing what I’m doing. They hit me and push me around, even sometimes overdose me on my medication, they even shout horrible curse words at me and insulting names and words. Their actions don’t help my depression._

_I just wish you were here with me so I could have some comfort and happiness for once._

_Love, Jack_

The rest of the letters had almost the same tone to them but this one definitely had the saddest tone out of all of them and from what I could tell, there were tear drops staining the paper and making some of the ink run. I looked through the rest of his papers and letters, most of them were addressed to his mother but some of the letters he had written as a child expressed his anger towards the Frye twins and how he wanted to kill them for not being there.

One of those letters read:

_Dear Frye sister and brothers,_

_I have not expressed my anger towards you in person and I know I will someday. I will never forgive you for what you’ve done to me, you were not there when my mother was slaughtered infront of my eyes by the hands of Starrick. I do know that when I am older I will hunt you down and rip you up just like he did my mother. I do not care for your lives at all because of my feelings and I will not hesitate to slice your throat when I see you on the streets when I leave this horrid asylum even if it means I go to prison. As long as I can avenge my mother, I do not care for you and others, even myself, I only care for the one I love and miss most, my loving and caring mother, unlike you, bastards._

_Signed, Jack._

This letter had the words written so forcefully and aggressively that the letters were large and varied in size, the ink was sprawled all over the paper and there were even some tears in the paper for putting to much pressure on the paper.

 

One of his most recent letters stated:

_Dear mother,_

_My plan has worked. I’ve got Jacob held up in a cell in the asylum. Once his sister, Evie, gets here to search for him, I will have her running straight in my arms for the ‘Family reunion’ I’ve got planned. I shall gut them both, I shant hesitate to give them sympathy or mercy. I will rip out every singe one of their organs while they’re still alive so they can feel the same pain I’ve felt all my life. I will finally get the vengance we both need. Soon I will be at peace and so will you._

_Love, Jack._

My eyes widened and I gasped at the mentioning of Jacobs name, he actually had him trapped and he was waiting for Evie. I gently set the papers down back on his desk in the order that I found them and tip-toed back to my room.

I laid back down on my bed and imagined how Jacob must be feeling right now and I was trying to imagine that pain that Jack was in. When we talked in the kitchen, I now believe that his drunken self was his real self, the sadness he was showing instead of anger was really him, his sober self was that’s angry and vengeful Jack, a person who is so deeply hurt they don’t know how to show emotion without a substance like alcohol to help them show.

I curled up in a small ball and started thinking of how I could possibly help Jack to get him to feel better about this whole situation, but all my ideas would’ve failed, this man, Jack, is so deeply depressed, scarred, hurt, scared and furious, that barely anything I could do could possibly help – none of it would, I’m just an ordinary girl, I couldn’t help a killer, could I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Jack is a loving and caring person deep down so that why he helped (Y/N) and told you everything when he was drunk, same with the things included in the letters :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome for this.

CHAPT 5

I had woken up in the same position that I had fallen asleep in; I sat up and stretched my arm avoiding the injury on my elbow. I placed my feet on the wooden floor and stood up, I was still sleepy so I had stumbled over to the door; I creaked it open and I was looking down the hallway looking for Jack, I wondered where he was but I had assumed he was still in bed from the copious amount of drinking he had done last night.

I carefully set my foot down on the hallway floor I wouldn't make as much noise incase Jack was sleeping. I set down the hallway to go see if I could figure out if Jack was still in bed. I walked over to his door and creaked it open, I saw Jack in his bed; he was giving out small groans and was practically falling off the bed just to reach a small glass of water.

He must’ve heard the door creak open because he had looked over a few seconds after; he gave me a shocked look at first out of confusion of who had opened the door but he quickly realized that it was just me, because of that he had rolled back onto his bed and sighed, “What do you need, (Y/N)?’

I fully opened the door and took a step in his room, “I uh, just wanted to check on you, I guess. I know you drank a lot last night so I’d knew you would be hungover...”

“Ah,” he rested his hands over his eyes, “Well if you came to check on me you should hand me that glass of water.” He pointed his other arm over to the glass that was sitting on the nightstand next to him.

I walked over to the stand that he had pointed to; I handed him the water, as he sat up and drank the whole thing I was looking around his room, he once more had many other images of him as a boy and his mother, about 3 hung on the wall and one on his nightstand, his room was somewhat messy, clothes were piled on the floor in corners, notes scattered upon his desk and bookshelves, some broken glass thrown around some shattered glasses, bottles and picture frames, and a box filled with many weapons and tools such as various knives, guns and some items that looked like bombs and spikes.

Jack inhaled and heavily exhaled, “Look, (Y/N), I have some errands that need to be done today,” Jack laid back down on his bed, “Since I am oh-so clearly hungover, you must do them for me.”

I interlaced my hands and asked, “And what would those errands be...?”

He chuckles and said, “Just the regular errands people need to do. We’re running low on food so I would appreciate it if you went and picked some up.” He uncovered his eyes and looked at me, “There’s money in the safe in my office located down the hallway at the end.” He jerked up and growled, “If you run... just like last time, I swear you will not live to see the next day.”

I nodded my head and then exited his room; I turned right down the hall and entered his office that I had been trespassing in last night. I was searching everywhere in this pigsty of a room for the safe. I was searching through the bookshelves and the chests that were alongside the shelves but I found nothing; at this point I turned to the desk to look.

As I was searching through the drawers of the desk I found a note, with yesterdays date on it, it was another letter to his mother.

It read:

 

_Dearest mother,_

_I had gotten drunk last night, I was angry with myself, so I drank. And I know I try not to considering this current situation & plan, but it was, the only solution, I guess; I didn't want to kill another in that night for I had already committed one unnecessary murder just to scare, (Y/N), since she had run from me. _

_I tend to think that my anger towards myself may somewhat ‘generate’ because, of her. For I have been feeling, different – strange, ever since I had met her on the street, never felt this feeling ever since your passing, this feeling which I hate so much, and hesitate to even write on this letter even though I know that, no one will read this._

_I guess, its just weird for me to write out._

_Years, years since I’ve felt this, why, now? During this plan, now...?_

_Anyways I hope to explain this later because I need rest, maybe in another letter, mother._

_Love, Jack._

 

What feeling? Out of curiosity I searched the drawer to see if I could end up finding anything, and I found another note dated with yesterdays date as well, the letter was stained with what looked like a bunch of spilled ink, I read what I could make out.

 

_Dear mother,_

_I took some time in my room to think and I’ve decided I should write some more explaining more of the previous letter... there is something about... and I think its... and its odd, I’ve never.... I should do something about it... maybe if I do say... it might help somehow, distract me possibly... but if I do end up.... I will not drive away from my plan... but I fear if I do say anything to... I might end up dying during the family reunion I’ve planned with Evie, I am confident in winning against her but... I don’t want.... to feel broken like I have when I lost you. I don’t want that pain cast on anyone._

_Love, Jack._

Was he possibly talking about me; in both of these? I deeply inhaled and exhaled and set the letters down in the same drawer where I found them and continued searching; I looked through the lower drawer and found a strongbox which contained the sack of money he had mentioned. I scooped it up and placed it in my pocket then proceeded to walk outside and continued to walk down the street.

I gripped the pouch containing the money in my hand making sure no one would end up stealing it or the wind would blow it out of my hand which it occasionally did because of the strength the wind was producing. As I was walking to the market, it started to snow; little flakes were falling on my hair, sitting on my warm skin and then melting, clouding the streets to a full white color and making the polluted air just a teeny bit nicer.

I had arrived at the market; I was buying the regular items that every household contained, bread, cheese, eggs, jam, butter etc.,

Once I was finished picking up all the necessary items I sat down on a nearby bench to rest and ponder on my thoughts and such. As I was resting I was thinking about the letters Jack had written, at first I was confused about who he was talking about but then I remembered in the first letter he was talking about me, he had mentioned me, and then he wrote that second letter explaining more; but, what feeling was he talking about? Happiness, comfort... love...?

I sat a little longer thinking of Jacob, Evie, Jacks plan, Jack himself; thinking that, if Jack did ‘love’ me...why? It’s only been few days since we ‘met’ and for heavens sake, I’m his hostage – a random prostitute he picked to capture, on a random night.

I took a deep breath in and then stood up from the bench and continued walking back to Jacks lodgings.

I was so caught up in my mind that I accidentally bumped into someone, I then stepped back and said, “Oh! I’m so sorry... I should look where I’m going...” The woman I had bumped into turned around, to my surprise it was Nellie, “Wha- Nellie? What are you doing this far in The City? I thought you only worked in Whitechapel?”

“Most of our girls including me don’t feel safe working in Whitechapel,” she explained, “due to, the recent murders.”

“I understand.” I acknowledged while interlacing my hands.

“(Y/N),” she cheerfully said, “You really need to come visit us at the brothel. Even though it’s been a few days since your absence, the girls miss you, some are even worried.”

I chuckled, and gave her a warm smile, “I’ll see if I can visit soon.”                                        

“Oh! And before I forget, you should bring your man with you,” she gave me a friendly punch on the shoulder, “I’ve told some more of the girls and they’re eager to meet him, plus he is a cutie.”

A wide grin grew on my face but my mind instantly filled with worry, “I’ll see about that, maybe I’ll even take him down later today.”

“Great! But I have really got to go,” she pulled me in for a hug, “Take care now (Y/N), and be weary at night.”

“I will... Goodbye, Nellie.”

She pulled away and waved before walking down the street to meet with some other girls; I stood still for a minute or two thinking about how I would get Jack down there in the first place, then decided I should just tell him when I get home so he was aware.

\---

I had gotten back to Jacks home and I placed everything in the proper area, and I had also grabbed another glass of water to bring to Jack just incase he needed it because of his serious hangover.

I was walking up the stairs to go tell Jack I was home and to tell him what Nellie and I had talked about. I had fully gotten up the stairway and I started walking down the long hallway towards Jacks room.

His door was only a sliver of the way open, so I gently pushed it open and took one step inside trying not to spill the almost full glass; as I stepped in the doorway I saw Jack, changing, pulling his undergarments and trousers over his muscular thighs, hips and arse, and buttoning them at the waist, him hastily throwing on his white undershirt over his bare-back, him then strapping on his suspenders and bending down to slip on his shoes.

I could feel all the blood rush to my cheeks; I had just seen Jack, _fully_ _naked._ I was just standing there in awe as he had put on his clothes; I was admiring his bare body structure, and most definitely his muscles.

I was standing in the doorway with my rosy pink cheeks in the same position, not moving an inch, when Jack turned around to grab his jacket, and that’s when he spotted me and his cheeks turned a shade of red as well, “Oh-uh... how long were you, standing, there...” he asked.

“I, uh... a few minutes...” I said in response.

His eyes widened ever so slightly and his cheeks turned a darker shade of red, “So you saw _all_ of that?”

I was too embarrassed to speak so I just nodded my head and then held out the glass of water placed in my hands, “I brought you this, just incase you needed some...”

He walked forward and took the glass from my hands, his fingers gliding over the back of my hand, “So, (Y/N), did you get the items I asked you to get?” he placed his vacant hand on the back of his neck.

I stepped back and out of the doorway so he could walk out into the hall, “Yes I have, I’ve placed them in their proper spots.”

Jacks cheeks were still red but the embarrassment had almost erased from his face, he took a deep breath in and mumbled, “Thank you.”

He then turned around to walk down the hallway but I stopped him and then announced, “Me and Nellie had a talk...”

He stopped in his tracks and turned around with a somewhat confused and angry glare, “A ‘talk’ about what?’

I swallowed the lump in my throat, “She had told me to come visit the brothel, the girls missed me...”

“And how is that relevant?” Jack said while returning down the hallway to me.

“They want me to bring you back,” I started twiddling with my thumbs, “Nellie had told the rest of the working girls that I’ve been courting someone and they’re all very eager to meet you.”

He tilted his head in confusion, “Okay...?”

I exhaled, “I told Nellie that we might visit today.” I looked down at the floor in shame for I thought he would be mad, “I hope you know I told this to her so she wouldn't seem too suspicious.”

“Yeah, I uh, understand.” He took 2 of his fingers and lifted my head up from my chin to look him in the eye, “We’ll go, in an hour or so, alright?”

“Okay.” I said in relief.

“In the mean time,” he exclaimed, “Lets eat lunch, I know its been a while since you’ve had anything, me as well.”

I nodded my head and followed Jack down the stairs and into his kitchen. He told me to sit down at the table and I did as he commanded while I watched him make some food with the items I had bought.

As he was making the food I rested my elbow on the table and my head in my hand, all I could think about was what I his witnessed; what I had walked in on earlier; Jacks amazing and muscular bare-body, I was flashing the situation back in my mind over and over just to admire every single inch of him, to see his muscles flex as he pulled his trousers over his hips and how his whole upper body moved as he threw on his shirt, everything.

The loud ‘clink’ of plates being set on the table distracted me from my mind; I jerked back and looked down at what he had placed in front of me, a sandwich, cheese and ham, was resting on the plate.

I chuckled and said, “First time I’ve seen a man make any type of food before”

“Well,” he said as he sat down across from me, “You have to learn that type of thing when you’re on your own for so long.”

“I guess so.” I mumbled as I picked up the sandwich, jokingly I asked, “This isn’t, human, is it?”

Jack laughed and a grin grew on his face, “No.”

I smiled as this was the first time I’ve genuinely seen him smile, “Wow, the first I’ve seen you smile, Jack.”

He replied with only a scoff and a chuckled then continued to eat his food; I did too, we were both sitting across from each other enjoying our food in silence between us two, only the chatter of outside civilians and the creaks and random noises that the old house that we were sitting in made.

As we were both eating we both gave each other stares and glances, me looking over at him, and him staring at me, things at such; it was awkward at first when he had giving me the first few glances but it soon became kind of comforting for a reason that I did not know and that which confused me but I soon accepted it.

As we were both finishing up our food I had said, “When we go to the brothel to meet the rest of the girls there, I’ll need to know more about you. They’ll ask so many questions since its tradition, and if you would want to keep a low profile, I’ll need to be able to answer those questions quickly and correctly so they don’t become suspicious of us two.” I dusted off my hands and added, “mostly you, to be exact; they’ve known me for almost all of their lives.”

“Can I just answer the questions?” Jack said.

“Mm-mm,” I mumbled, “They’ll probably ask questions if you get up to go get a drink or use the restrooms, or even possibly they’ll separate us two and ask; I’ve known many other girls there who’ve had relationships and have done the same thing,” I took a deep breath in and exhaled, “to be exact, Polly and Lizzie.”

An expression of realization dawned on him, “Oh, okay, wouldn’t that mean I’d need to know about you as well?”

“Yes it does, so we should take this time to learn about one another, since I’ve asked you should go first.” I said.

Jack nodded his head, “Alright, what do you need to know?”

I shrugged my shoulders, “Just, random things I guess. They’ll end up asking things like your favorite color, how long you’ve lived here, even your favorite scent, which I find them quite odd to ask, and the regular questions anyone would ask, how long we’ve known each other, how long we’ve been courting, if we live together, things such as that.”

“Ah well,” Jack stretched his arms over the table, “My favorite color is red, my favorite scent... cinnamon, I guess, lived here all my life, hobbies are going to fight club?” he said with a confused and puzzled tone, “Lived here all my life, and we can both make up the rest?”

“Fight club, eh? I’ve only been to one match where Jacob had fought.” I set both my hands on the table as well and continued, “My favorite color, purple, scent, vanilla, lived here all my life as well and hobbies are reading.”

“Alright, and the rest of the questions?” he asked.

“Since we’ve both lived here as long as we can remember, we should say that we’ve known each other since our childhood and we’ve been courting for a week?”

Jack nodded his head, “That works.” He then stood up, “I’ll go grab my jacket, and we’ll leave after I come back downstairs.”

He instantly turned around and walked upstairs before letting me speak, so I just sat on the table and waited; thinking about the letters and how our portraying of us couting my be real in his eyes.

He quickly walked back downstairs, his pounding footsteps signaling how fast he was walking; once he stepped on the bottom floor and came into the kitchen, he threw a spare jacket at me, “Its cold out, you should put that on.”

“Oh,” I mumbled while looking at the jacket he had thrown at me, “thanks.”

I stood up from the chair and threw it over my shoulders; Jack was already at the front door waiting for me so I quickly scurried over to him and stepped foot outside the home.

Jack stepped out and locked the door behind us, “Should we find a carriage, or should we walk?”

I turned to look at him, he was looking straight forward, his blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight and just by themselves in general, and I noticed his chiseled jawline for the first time, “We should walk, its easier and faster to get to the brothel by walking in between the houses and shops instead of using the streets.”

He turned to me, and our eyes locked, “Okay, I’ll follow you since you actually know the way there.”

I nodded my head and walked in the direction we were supposed to go; we were both walking alongside each other and our arms and fingers brushing against each other at times, which was comforting to feel the warmth of him on this cold day, but odd since neither of us were moving away from each other. We both occasionally looked at each other but said nothing, glancing into each others eyes or one looking at the other without them noticing.

On the other side of the street I had seen one of my friends, so I waved and smiled at them, since they had noticed they had also smiled and waved back, which in return made me happy since that was a friend that I’ve never seen since they took a new job back in The Strand, so I had a brig grin on my face; out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack look at me when I started smiling and he then turned away, I then looked at him and he had a slight but noticeable grin on his face as well, which I may add he did not have before looking at me.

“Good friend?” he asked which broke the everlasting silence between us.

“Yeah,” I said in response, “Haven’t seen them in months!” I looked back over to Jack and he was also looking at me as I talked, “He got a new job in The Strand so I haven’t seen him a the longest time.”

“Maybe you should turn back and talk to him?” Jack said while stopping and slightly turning back.

I shook my head, “No, no its okay. We best get to Nellie before its dark out.”

He then walked back to me and his hands brushed against mine, “Isn’t the brothel around here?”

“Yes, just down the street there.” I clarified whilst pointing a finger in the same direction.

Jacks hand interlaced with mine, he turned to me, “Just like the first time.” He said justifying why he held my hand.

I nodded my head, and gripped his hand; we both arrived at the front of the brothel, I opened the door and we both stepped inside. No one was out in the front room but I heard some girls upstairs doing their ‘work’, Jack turned to me, giving me a disgusted glare.

I scoffed and I took Jack by the hand upstairs to find Nellie, as that was where her office was located and where she hung out a lot of the time; as we both reached the top of the stairs we took a turn and headed for the third floor passing the rooms which the sounds had been coming from, Jack groaned as we passed and I started to chuckle at his disgust.

The first step that I took onto the third floor made some of the girls squeal in delight, many rushed up from their seats and over to me, giving me hugs and telling me that they were happy to have me back, “Where’s Nellie?” I asked them

Ally, one of the former girls I used to work with answered, “In her office as usual!”

“Thank you.” I said heading for the office.

Jack stayed quiet as we made our way through the room but his hand was still gripped tight around mine as he followed close behind; we got to her door and I knocked, I then said to Jack, “She’ll be the one asking most of the questions, since, she is one of my best friends.”

“Got it.” Jack murmured.

“Come in!” Nellie shouted from the other side of the door.

I slowly twisted the door handle and opened up the room, “Hiii.” I squealed with excitement.

She looked up from her papers and stood up at once, “Oh I’m so glad you came!” she ran around her desk and have me a hug and shook Jacks hand, “So, the girls and I, would love if you stayed a night.. so we’ve all cleared a room for you two!”

Jack and I turned to each other, Jack giving me an ‘I don’t want to do that’ glare and me giving him a look which meant ‘We have to’, he groaned, again, and I told Nellie that we would.

“Great!” she exclaimed, “I’ll go round up the girls to meet you, J!”

As she ran down the stairs and onto the next floor, Jack whispered to me, “We are staying the night?!”

“We have to,” I whispered back, “If we didn't Nellie and the girls would be disappointed, plus she is my best friend I can’t just deny her like that! She would notice.”

Jack glared at me but turned away when the girl’s footsteps could be heard rushing up the stairs, “Oh god...” Jack mumbled.

As soon as I saw some of my friends step off the stairs I let go of Jacks hand and ran over to them to greet them all, hugging them and asking how they were etc., while I left Jack back by Nellie’s office standing there unknowing what he should do.

The girls all sat down on the sofas and chairs located in the living room of the floor we were on while I watched back to fetch Jack on over to them, “Lets go.” I took him by the hand a guided him over to the seating area.

I looked around to find that the girls took up all the chairs and one was left for both of us, so I had to sit upon Jacks lap; I had whispered in his ear of what we had to do and he calmly sat in the chair, its almost as if he didn't care that I had sit on his lap or maybe he would possibly like what we had to do.

I sat down on him and wrapped my arm around his neck to make it seem more believable, considering the girls dealt with ‘love’ everyday.

“So,” Nellie said, “We have a little while till our curfew so, lets get started!” she leaned forward from her seat and rested her hands around her knee, “How long have you two known each other?”

Jack took a hold of the situation and answered, “All our lives.”

Nellie then asked, “Did you two meet when you were children or were your mothers friends or...?”

Jack nodded his head and said, “Since we were children.”

Ally interrupted what Nellie was going to say, “Have you loved her since your childhood then?” she excitedly exclaimed.

“Not necessarily,” he paused and took a breath in, “For a month or so now.”

“Ah...” she mumbled, “So you two have only been courting for a short while?”

Jack once more nodded his head and answered.

We were there answering a few more questions when we heard a few gunshots outside; most of the girls stood up in fright and I hopped off Jacks lap for he calmly stood up.

“What if its that gang?!” one of the girls shouted.

“Or even worse! What if its Jack The Ripper?!” Ally added.

There were a few more gunshots when we heard a man downstairs yell and some of the women scream, “I’ll go look.” Jack firmly said.

Jack had obviously known what was going on, and since he was the leader of The Rooks and the gangs were the only ones who would do this, he could go down there unharmed.

He moved from his position and walked down the two flights of stairs with me, and Nellie following closely, and onto the first floor where, sure enough, some of The Rooks were holding some of the girls at gunpoint and demanding for the locations to the safe, and where Nellie is or they would all be killed and gutted ‘Just like Jacks victims’.

“Let the women go.” Jack firmly said while looking the group of men straight in the eye.

They at first made sarcastic remarks, ‘what will you do’ ‘you cant save these swine’s from Jack’ until they looked up to us, their eyes widened with fear and without speaking they all rushed out the door.

“All right!” someone outside yelled, another one of those members for sure, “If my gang is too coward to fight you, come fight me!”

Jack stepped off the stair he was standing on and yet again, calmly walked outside to face the man that had been yelling demands; we both followed closely behind him as he walked until we got to the doorway, Nellie and I both peered outside from inside the brothel watching what would happen.

As Jack stepped outside the man started to ever so slightly shake, “Oh, uh, sorry, sir...” he then scurried away from us tripping on the rocks and piles of dirt that were placed along the roadside.

“How did you do that?!” Nellie exclaimed.

“Fight club,” Jack murmured as he entered the doorway, “Lots of people have seen me fight.”

“You must be good at it then!” she said.

I nodded my head, “He really is.” I took his arm and rested my head on his biceps.

Jack scoffed and we both walked back upstairs while Nellie was downstairs comforting the girls who had just been held gunpoint.

We sat back down where Nellie Was sitting so we didn't have to sit in one chair again and we continued what was taking place before the shots had occurred.

\---

The girls had asked many questions that we obviously weren’t prepared for so we both had to improvise and fortunately they didn't separate us like they did with Polly and Lizzie.

Since it was now late a few girls had gotten up and went to bed, some kept on chatting with us which was pleasant to have the company but soon enough everyone had gone to bed except us. We were sitting on the sofa in silence or just chattering about some of the girls and their personalities or the odd questions that we had received. We laughed we joked, we bonded, it was nice.

Before all the girls went to sleep we were shown in advance where our room was so we both decided we should now sleep for both of us were getting tired. We entered the room for the first time and there was only one bed, and like tradition, many roses, petals, and candles were lit.

Jack scoffed as he entered the room while I ran over to the bed to check if they laid the note done, which of course, they have; the note that was placed during these situations was a simple piece of paper with the words ‘Have fun’ written on them along with multiple doodles drawn from the girls containing roses, hearts, winky and kissy faces and even some every detailed erotic drawings that were drawn by our house artists, “ugh...” I mumbled whilst viewing the drawings on the note.

“What?” Jack asked while walking over to me and snatching the note right out of my hand.

“No don’t look at that!” I exclaimed out of embarrassment.

Jack looked down at the letter and saw all the drawings, he then murmured, “Oh my..”

“I told you not to look!” I exclaimed as I grabbed the letter back out of his hands and threw it on the ground, “What will we do about the ‘one bed’ situation we have here?”

Jack turned to face me, “Sleep?”

“Both of us on the bed..?” I asked.

Jack scoffed, “Aren’t you used to sleeping with strangers?”

My jaw dropped when he said that I in return punched him in the shoulder and said, “Sleeping with strangers, not a killer who is my pretend court-iee!”

He furrowed his brow, “Still a stranger, you see.”

Deep inside of me, I kind of liked the idea of sleeping next to him, and when I realized this feeling, I knew I had to have been secretly falling for him without me actually noticing, just everything that I had been secretly keeping to myself flooded; I then took a deep breath in and exhaled knowing that he wasn't going to give up on his idea, “Fine, but I get the left side.”

Jack took off his coat and murmured, “Alright.”

He continued to unbutton and take off his undershirt, “Please tell me you’re going to leave your trousers on...” I said.

“Why wouldn't I?” he questioned while throwing his suspenders on the pile is clothes that was his jacket and shirt; he then sat on the right side of the bed and looking at me waiting for me to say or do something.

“Can you look away for a second...?” I stammered.

“Why?” he asked.

I scoffed, “If I’m going to sleep I need to take off my petticoat and that requires me to lift up my dress.”

Jack shrugged his shoulders; “I’ve already seen you naked, so why should it matter?”

“Jack.” I firmly said while crossing my arms.

He then rolled his eyes and covered his face with both is hands. As I lifted my dress and took my petticoat off I kept watch on him to make sure he didn't look at me like he did at the tailor, thankfully he didn't, “Okay, you can look now...”

He uncovered his eyes and looked at me and then around the room, he hopped off the bed and started blowing out the candles around the room except one or two so we still had a small bit of light, he then hopped back on the bed and laid down on his side facing the opposite direction of me, “Goodnight, (Y/N).”

I was still standing there hesitating to get in bed but I soon treaded across the carpet and into the bed; we were both facing the opposite direction from each other and were a safe distance apart from each other on the bed so I soon got comfortable with this.

\---

An hour or so later me and him were still awake but quiet, both of us were tossing and turning in the bed trying to get comfortable in this new environment; it had soon gotten awkward though for some girls were working and that was the only sounds that could be heard, the moans and groans of intercourse. The two of us finally found a comfortable position where we were both on our backs staring at the ceiling; my arms were crossed over my stomach while his was raised above his head and his hands gripping the bed frame.

It had gotten to the point where we both knew that neither of us were tired enough to sleep so I had broken the silence, “Jack...”

“Yeah?” he murmured.

I had felt guilty about seeing the personal letters I had seen when in his office and it had gotten to the point where I felt so guilty I needed to tell him, and now was a good time to tell because all the girls would hear and notice that he had gotten violent or angry with me, “While I was in your office...” I mumbled, “I saw the letters you wrote...”

Jack kept still but his tone was somewhat a mix of angry and calm, “Which ones..?”

I turned my head to face him, he was still staring at the ceiling but I could tell his brow was furrowed, I deeply sighed and continued “One that your wrote to your mom as a boy, one you wrote to Jacob and Evie,” I paused, “3 that you recently wrote to your mother, yesterday.”

He turned to face me as well but he was on his side unlike me, “Yesterday.” His eyes widened and he turned on his other side so he wouldn't face me, “The letter talking about you and the one with the ink stain.”

“Yes...” I mumbled, Jack had then stood up hearing my response and started pacing around, I sat up in the bed and started hastily talking, “I’m sorry I was looking for the safe and it was in one of the drawers I was looking for, I was curious and...”

“Don’t apologize,” he snarled, “I was an idiot for letting you get the safe alone in the first place.”

“You were hungover.” I said.

He turned to me and shouted, “Shut up!” he then stopped in his tracks and mumbled, “I’m sorry... I just, I didn't intend for you to find those, especially the ones about _you_.”

There was a pause of silence, I being shocked that he yelled, him being disappointed in himself; neither of us would talk.

Breaking the silence I asked, “Are they true?”

“Are what true?” he grumbled.

I looked him in the eye and my cheeks were tinted pick, “The letters, about me, you wouldn't have killed me, even if I did run, because, you _love_ me...”

“Yes its true,” he quavered, “Over the time that I’ve held you hostage I fell in love, with your beauty, personality, how you actually cared for _me, a killer_ a _killer_ who _killed your friends._ ”

“You don’t need to keep bringing their deaths up, I try to forget.” I said.

He gave me an apologetic look, “Yes, but that’s the reason why I knew you wouldn't like me back, and that’s why I wrote the letters instead of telling you, I knew that you would react just like now.”

I stepped off the bed and walked over to Jack, “I don’t want to sound inhuman, but you have to forgive and forget, and that’s what I do, even if it is towards a killer, who, killed my friends,” I stopped and wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggling my head into his chest, “Forgive and forget.”

“Are you being serious...?” he asked with such a puzzled tone, his arms were still at his side and he wasn't sure what to do.

“Yes...” my eyes started to well up with the fact that I _love_ the man who killed my friends, I felt so guilty, they were probably up in heaven looking down on me in shame but, I couldn’t help myself from loving who I love.

As I said that his arms wrapped around me, and because of the height difference I was swept off the ground, “I love you... (Y/N).”

My arms were now wrapped around his neck, my head in the crease between his shoulder and neck, his arms supporting me up by the arse, “I love you too... Jack....”

I pulled my head out of his neck, and since he was supporting me I unwrapped my arms from his neck and placed my hands on his cheeks, our eyes were locked and neither of us could look away, until I kissed him, pulling his head towards mine. Our lips locking and our tongues wrapping around each other, Jack finally felt love and I experienced something that wasn't my work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))))))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt edit this chapter again sorry :$
> 
> (Just be thankful I posted this soon :P)
> 
> And if you remember i have posted a note on my first chapter, i was telling you guys that this story is a collab with my friend who is doing the art for it! He posts her art on her tumblr: Babelast and her instagram: Keni_aryani 
> 
> :DDDD

CHAPT 6

 

**_JACKS POV_ **

 

I woke up to the warm bed of the brothel and to (Y/N) clinging to me, her arms were wrapped around my chest, her body was pressed against me and her leg was propped up over my thighs. She was still sleeping so I moved my arms, wrapped them around her as well because I didn't want to fully move around and disturb her rest. I pulled her head close to mine and kissed her on the forehead making sure to be gentle.

As I laid there with her close to me, I was starting to ponder on her decision; I couldn’t fully understand why she chose to ‘forgive and forget’, as she said that to me, I wasn't sure if she was being serious or not; I didn't understand the fact that she wanted to court me, after I’ve killed her friends, possibly more, and since I’ve held her hostage; maybe it was because I had helped her on the night where she got kicked out of her loft, the day when I saved her from The reckless Rooks, when I had took her home and stitched her arm up, maybe she had felt sympathy; when I had told her my past she was, caring, sweet, she listened.

Either way, she forgave me, and that’s all I cared about; that I was with her. Although one thing that kept crossing my mind, was the encounter with Evie I had planned, if me and (Y/N) were still together, what if I had gotten profoundly hurt, or what if I would die? I knew how skilled Evie was from my time of training, and I knew as she got older she would be more skilled, mentally and physically for assassins do not give up during their old ages, they old give up when death takes them.

I continued to lay still enjoying this small period of time with her until my mind was clouded with images and predictions of how she would felt if I did die, if she truly felt love for me; I didn't want to cast the same pain as I felt when I saw my mother slaughtered; wondered how she would feel if I didn't return home; how she would feel if I did, knowing I killed two more of her friends.... maybe I shouldn’t do this, for her... but for my mother, me, that’s a different story. Killing to avenge my mother, to relief me of a fraction of my pain, or to forget about the whole thing, stay with (Y/N), live a happy life...

I tried to forget the thoughts trapped in my mind for they were making me worried for (Y/N) and I didn't want to be in this state at the moment; so I shook my thoughts and continued to snuggle with (Y/N) until she had awoken with some mumbles and grumbles, she said nothing only pulled me closer and pressed her head against my neck and gave me little kisses to go along with the snuggling; she had unlinked her hands and propped herself up, “Morning, Jack.”

As she rolled off the bed and her warmth was no longer with me anymore I mumbled, “Morning...”

I was watching her as she walked over to where she left her jacket and petticoat and I watched as she lifted up her dress and slipped it on; and as she threw the jacket that I gave to her over her shoulders, “Do you think the girls will notice if we left early?” I asked while sitting up to bet a better look at (Y/N).

She scoffed, “Definitely. They wake up early and gather around to gossip and what not, so they’re probably up right now.”

I groaned and tilted my head back, “They’ll make us stay wont they?”

She turned back to face me, “Yes, and they probably have more of those drawings that you saw on the card last night...” she placed her hands on her hips and shrugged her shoulders, “Since they now know what you look like, they’ll definitely have some, since we are a brothel and this is tradition... although I never thought it would happen to me, us, should I say.”

“Great.” I sarcastically said even though my mind instantly thought of those drawings, and how I pictured that they could actually be us, soon enough; which I wont lie, kind of, excited, me.

She laughed and continued to speak; “We’ll definitely throw them out when we get home.”

I gave her a grin before getting up and getting dressed; I threw on my shirt and suspenders and just carried my jacket in my arms.

We took one another’s hands and exited the room; we made sure to leave everything in its place from here we had found it last night. We walked out the room and luckily there were no girls sitting in the seating room on the third and second floor, but they were all sitting around the dining table on the first floor, so they had stopped us.

“Oh are you guys leaving?” One of the girls had exclaimed.

(Y/N) chuckled and answered back, “Yeah, we have business to tend to.”

“Well...” the girl stood up and walked over to her, “House artists gift.”

“Thank you,” she said with a smile and a chuckle, “We’ll be sure to keep them.” She took the package and secured it by placing in between her arm and shoulder, “We’ll be sure to visit again.”

They waved and said all their goodbyes; we exited the brothel and I said, “I’ll take the package; you shouldn’t have to hold them.”

She handed them to me and then asked, “Why not?”

I took the package from her hands and responded, “Chivalry.”

\---

We had gotten home, when (Y/N) went to use the restroom, I immediately ran up to my room and sat down on my bed; I took the parcel containing the drawings and I opened them up: there were multiple erotic drawings of us both, in _extreme_ detail. I looked at each one for an immense about of time in fascination, and wonder, if we were ever to do something such as this; which had gotten me thinking about the time I saw her at the seamstress, when she was getting measured; I wondered and imagined about how lovely her body had been, her curves, her edges, every single inch of her body, how it would be pressed up against mine; bare skin on bare skin; and during this session I had unfortunately, gotten, an erection; because of all the images, wonders and fantasies flowing through my mind, they had definitely gotten my mind and body, very, excited.

I then realized what exactly I was looking at my mind instantly filled with disgust as I threw the drawings on the floor; my mind was filled with disgust and repugnance, but, my body was still very, pleased; I looked down at my groin and heavily inhaled and exhaled knowing that I had, this, to deal with and I most certainly did not want to be distracted by something as small as this for I had much more planning to do.

I was pacing around the room, thinking, figuring out when and where Miss. Frye would be and what her first actions would be; but I couldn’t as the throbbing and pain my groin was causing me; at this point I sat down on the bed and rubbed my face, wondering when this blasted thing would leave.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and own the hallway; as I heard her get closer to my door I shoved the drawings under my bed and threw my jacket over my legs so she didn’t see; “Jack?” Came her voice and a knock, just as she creaked the door open and poked her head through, she continued “Can we talk...?”

‘ _Oh no’_ , I thought to myself as I welcomed her in; she sat down right next to me and placed her hand over my thigh, “So,” she sighed, “You’re still going to, kill, aren’t you?”

I looked at her with a straight face and nodded my head, “I can’t give up what I’ve worked for.”

(Y/N) looked down and started rubbing my thigh by moving her thumb back and fourth, “I want to help you, get through this; I don’t want you, hurting anyone, I don’t want _you_ hurting.”  


“Jacob wasn't there when my mother was _slaughtered,_ ” I growled, “in front of, me, (Y/N ).”

She stopped rubbing my thigh and looked up with to me with sorrow and guilt in her eyes, “I know, I can’t imagine how you must feel but, you can’t blame Jacob for her death, Jack.”

I was going to let my rage engulf me, I was going to shout at her, I’ve been told that so many times, its ridiculous; instead I held my rage back by being only silent and staring into her beautiful eyes.

She sighed before standing up, “I understand if you don’t want to talk about this,” she looked down as she clasped her hands and then she mumbled, “oh. Let me take your coat for you.”

I held my hand out to try to take a hold of hers but she was too fast; she lifted the coat up and immediately stopped one she got a sight of me, “You’ve seen the d-“

Interrupted her by standing back up as quick as I could and snatched the coat out of her hands and held it by the collar against my stomach so it would cover me up; I stood in front of her and looked away as she continued to speak, “The drawings, you’ve seen them haven’t you?”

I turned my head to look her in the eyes, “Yes I have,” I turned around to walk to my desk, I then continued by mumbling, “No excuses, I _must_ work...”

As I wrapped and buckled my jacket around me (Y/N) gulped, “You can’t just ignore, _that,_ Jack.”

Her footsteps came closer and her palm pressed against my shoulder and her fingertips glided across from my neck and down my arm just the slightest bit; Her hand slid from the back of my shoulder to the front where she then pushed be away from my desk and moved in front of me, she smirked, “Ever done this before, Jack?”

As she was pushing me further and further across the room, I muttered, “Not, necessarily...”

She scoffed, “First time for everything, Jack.”

My body was finally fully pressed against the wall; she was planting little kisses along my neck while unbuckling my jacket, before she could fully slide my coat off my shoulders, I stopped her, “(Y/N) I cant do this, I need to be working...”

Her fingers slid back up along my sides and she stopped by hooking them around my neck and pulling me close, “You can’t work, when you’re aroused...”

“Easy for you to say...” I mumbled under my breath.

She chuckled but was silent from beyond then; her hands pulling against the fabric of my coat, sliding them off my arms and eventually my hands, she then looked me in the eyes and bit her lip as she tugged on the suspenders holding my trousers up, she pulled me towards her and whispered in my ear, “Don’t worry, this’ll be quick...” before pushing me back against the wall and continued to undress me; eventually my undershirt was now off and thrown across the room, she was getting closer to unbuttoning my trousers, (Y/N) was placing little kisses along my stomach as her hands were running up and down my thighs before stopping and unbuttoning my trousers.

I looked down as she pulled my trousers down and then my undergarments, before she did anything I looked back up and closed my eyes; a second or so later her hand was placed along my shaft and she started moving her hand up and down whilst placing once more, little kisses along my inner thighs.

Since this was literally one of the first times I’ve experienced this even with little to none contact with her as she moved around had be giving out little groans, but as she was moving her hand along my cock I was letting out larger groans and moans.

At this point (Y/N)’s hands were intertwined with mine as she used her mouth and her tongue to pleasure me; she was swirling her tongue around the tip and the underside of my cock while her lips and occasionally the walls of her mouth grazed my shaft giving immense pleasure.

She started going faster and giving longer strokes with her mouth, which had made me unclasp my hands with hers and place them on her head grabbing fistfuls of hair and slightly tugging as my jaw dropped and I let out a few more loud and large groans. The feeling that I was feeling was _amazing,_ the warmth and wetness of her mouth, her lips sliding along my cock and the massage I was receiving from her tongue swirling and pressing up against the tip, the sides, the whole shaft of mine.

It had been a few minutes of this unreal feeling, but once (Y/N) had begun gagging on my cock that’s when I felt it, I was going to finish; I was going to warn (Y/N) but with the amount of pleasure I was receiving I was choking on my moans and stuttering on whichever sound I could make.

As I finished off into her mouth I groaned as loudly as I could and my whole body was filled with this orgasmic pleasure, which had made me slide down to the floor at exactly (Y/N)’s eye-level.

I was panting as I rested my head against the wall and as my eyes rolled back, “That was...”

(Y/N) chuckled, “Guess its not so bad having a sex worker for a court-ie.”

I scoffed and watched as she left the room and shouted from the hallway, “I’ll leave you to your work now!”

 

\---

I banged my fist against the desk and yelled, “No, no, no, damnit!” I continued to rummage through the letters I’ve received from The Rooks, “Agrhh!”

(Y/N)’s footsteps were hastily walking up the stairs and down the hallway, she poked her head in the door and asked, “Jack, what's wrong?!”

I looked up from my papers and walked towards her, “You,” I opened the door and pushed her against the wall, holding her by her neck, “Was this apart of Jacobs plan? After I’ve captured him? He sent you, did he not? To distract me until Evie’s gotten here?”

Her hands were scratching against my wrists giving me some bloody cuts, she tried to speak but she couldn’t, for the force I was applying to her neck was huge.

“Why would I ever trust a prostitute?” I moved my face in closer to her, “I knew I saw you around, I knew I had but I couldn’t recall. You must’ve joined the creed after I ran, didn't you?” I grinded my teeth together and growled, “And you thought, you actually had the nerve to play, me? You thought you wouldn't be caught?!”

Her eyes were now filled with fear, horror, terror, and tears; her face turning a light shade of purple from the lack of oxygen; I took my hands off of her neck and I grabbed her by her wrist, I pulled her down the stairs and onto the main floor, yelling at her to stop panting; I grabbed some rope from a drawer and threw her down the stairs leading to the basement, “I swear, I will kill you, if you try to run, or escape, anything.” I then slammed the door shut and made sure that the rope was tied to the doorknob; making sure that if she tried to pull it open, it wouldn't budge.

Out of rage, I ran my fist through a nearby mirror, breaking the glass into thousands of pieces, making them fly everywhere and scatter across the ground, “AGH!” I paused and tried to calm myself down thinking of what to do.

I ran across the shattered glass and ran upstairs, I grabbed my mask and my hat and I threw them on; I picked up my knife from the desk and gripped it so hard my fingers were turning red, I then walked back downstairs, leaving and going to see someone.

\--

I was running and jumping across the rooftops, running through the dark and starry night, the cold air hitting me from all directions and the snow lightly falling atop of me; the sky was dark, no color, only black with the flicker of the stars in the distance.

As I jumped across a gap between houses and grappled onto a windowsill, I stopped, in this pitch-black empty of a night, I heard someone crying; I pulled myself onto the roof and pinpointed where the sound was coming from, I stepped on the ledge of the roof and looked around; in the distance by a tree I saw a little boy, he was on the ground, in some water puddles and all scuffed up; he was screaming at something, to someone, but I couldn’t make out what he was saying.

I decided that this wasn't worth my time so I continued running around the boy until he screamed, “Mother!” I skidded as I stopped in my tracks; his voice was filled with terror and sadness, just as I was when I lost my mother.

I jumped off the rooftop and headed towards the little boy, he had heard me but his attention was focused in one direction and only the one; I walked over to him and crouched down, the boy was completely focused, and did not care that I was there; I stood up and watched the boy as he crawled across the dirt and over to the direction he was focused on; I walked slowly next to him keeping his pace until I looked up, and in the very corner of the two connecting houses, there was a woman, his mom, and two men cornering her.

I took my attention off the boy and I walked up behind the men, through the gap between them I saw the woman; and the woman saw me; her eyes were red and bloodshot, she was shaking with fear, she was so horrified that she couldn’t speak; as much as I loved seeing people in such terror, this was different. She had a little boy, his mother was being taken, slaughtered in front of his eyes just as mine; rage took over and I started to brutally kill one of them, taking the man and stabbing him multiple times in the gut, making sure to get all of his organs, lifting him up by his neck and slicing his throat; the other ran in terror, the mother scurrying around me to get to her child, and they all were out of there in seconds.

I dropped the man to the ground once I was finished and wiped the blood off my knife as the images replayed over and over in my head; I collapsed to the ground on my knees and started mutilating the mans body, I was filled with so much rage, anger, sadness, that this was one way to satisfy myself, calm myself; once I was finished tearing all the mans organs out and scraping off the skin to his face, gouging out his eyes, I stood back up and took deep breaths, continued to walk to my destination.

\---

I slowly walked through the doorframe and down the stairs leading to the gang stronghold we had in place; I walked down the pathway as some of The Rooks started mumbling and whispering as they got sight of me; I stopped in the middle of the area and shouted, “Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?! That Miss. Frye was getting here in 2 days?! That (Y/N) was apart of their _plan_?!” I stopped and pulled out the letter from my pocket, “Why did I have to receive this message through a bloody _letter?!_ You all knew, all of you and you didn't have the nerve to come talk to me yourself?!” I turned around to face the rooks standing behind me, “You all work for _me!_ Get your wages from _me!_ Are alive because of _me!_ Going to die because of **_ME!”_**

I walked up to one of the female Rooks and threw her to the ground, “You were one, you knew, did you not?”

Her jaw dropped open and she started crawling back away from me, “No, no, no sir I did not!”

I took a step towards her, “You all know not to address me as _sir!_ Its Mr. Jack it is!” I took one more step towards her and said, “You all know not to run.” I picked my foot up and stomped her elbow, causing her to scream in pain as her bones crushed under my foot.

I was going to speak before I heard footsteps behind me, I turned a around and grabbed the woman coming up behind me by her neck, I pulled her off the ground making her squirm around, “You all know not to walk up to me without _my_ saying!”

As she was squirming an object fell out of her sleeve and onto the ground with a ‘clank’, I looked down and there was a dagger, I slowly looked back up at her ad her whole face was red and filled with terror one she knew she had messed up, “You all know, all of you know not to attempt to attack _me_! Here is a prime example of what will happen if you do.”

I took the girl I was holding in my hands and I threw her on top of the girl who was crawling away; the woman got up and tried to run, but as I sped up I tackled her onto the ground and threw her back onto the other woman; this time she stayed put, and this is when I took out a spike and plunged it through their chests, then stomping on the spike to make sure both of them were pinned down to the ground.

I rose back up from the ground and turned around to the crowd of Rooks that were fearfully watching, “Now, who sent the letter..?”

“Was it Jacob...?” one of them said.

“Was it Jacob?” I quoted, I walked up to the rook and asked, “He is in the asylum, how could he possibly send the letter?!” I shouted.

The Rook had backed up a tad, “Maybe he told the offices to send it on the date you received it...”

“You know,” I said with a subtle tone, “That’s a grand idea.”

His eyes lit up and he responded, “Really...?”

I pulled the gun out of my belt and held it to his forehead, “No! How could Jacob possibly predict what is going on in the last few days?! How could he know the approximant date that Miss.Frye arrives...!?”

He continued to speak, “I uh just tho-“ I pulled the trigger, and he fell to the ground, blood pooling around him and absorbing into the ground.

“Now!” I as more of the rooks gathered around and gasped among seeing what actions I had just taken, “Who. Sent. The. Letter.”

“Maybe it was someone in the other borough.” One of the rooks said behind me.

I turned to face them, “How so? I’ve never visited that stronghold, never terrorized them, so, therefore none of them know what I look like, know my daily doings, my plan!”

“Maybe someone here is telling them, giving them information.” She responded.

I stared at her for a moment then walked up to her, “If that is true, I will gut every last one of you until I figure out who it is, then gut the rest of them over at the City stronghold, and then your family members.” I turned around to face the crowd, “Now I’m going to have a little chat with Mr.Frye, and if this situation isn’t sorted out by the time I get back, every, single, one of you is going to be dead by the next sundown.”

\---

I arrived at the asylum and walked through the gates, passing any wandering patients and oblivious nurses. As I entered the courtyard and walked down the pathway memories of nurses and doctors came back, but that wasn't going to stop me; I was so angry, so mad that I’ve been sent someone to distract me from my work, that Miss.Frye would be here soon, that I had to clear my mind and only focus on vengeance.

I walked through the already opened front doors and continued down the corridors, passing the mad men and women, passing the sleeping security guards and the sleeping nurses, and down the stairs.

My feet were stomping on the ground making the brick walls and concrete shake; the sounds of the crumbling stairs and dust falling from the ceiling were the only things to hear.

I got down into the basement and pulled a key out of my pocket, I opened the cell door and stepped inside; Jacob instantly rose up from the ground and backed up as my foot stepped inside, “No, now Jacob, we don’t need to do this all over again...” I mumbled.

“Why are you here Jack? Why are you doing this?!” he shouted.

“I don’t want to repeat myself.” I stepped forward and clenched my fists, “You already know why....”

“Then why are you here Jack, I couldn’t possibly do anything in this dog-cage, why am I of any use to you right now.” He hastily asked, choking on some of his words.

I stood in the same spot, not moving an inch, “Is (Y/N) apart of the creed? Did you send her because you knew you were going to fail? Make her a backup plan to distract me until Miss. Frye gets here?”

“How should I know? Hmm?” he said holing his arms out in anger, “I wasn't the one who took in new recruits.”

I took two steps forward while placing a hand on my knife, “You weren’t?” I shouted, “How? You are the leader, of the London brotherhood, and yet you are so ignorant to what is going on around you?” Jacob stood still, pressed up against the wall in silence, “Just like your younger days, Jacob. Twenty-year old Jacob, heh, so young and reckless, oblivious, ignorant... seems like nothing has changed...”

“Jack... please...” he mumbled.

I scoffed, “Please what? Please don’t gut me? Please don’t hurt anyone else? Please, please, please! Its always ‘please’ with you! Words and not actions...”

“Words are louder then actions...” he mumbled under his breath.

I walked up close to him and slapped him across the face, “Is (Y/N), apart of the creed?”

“I don’t know Jack!” He shouted whilst placing a hand on his cheek.

“Yes you do!” I yelled back whilst punching him in the gut to make him fall, “You are the leader, the mentor, and you expect me to believe you?!”

Jacob held his hand over his stomach and held his head low, “Jack I do not know just stop!”

“Stop?!” I chuckled, “I know, that you know,” I crouched down beside him, “You cannot expect to hold it in forever, brother.”

I stayed in place staring at Jacob in the eyes; it had been a minute of silence between us; Jacob refusing to talk, and me waiting; I knew that hurting him wouldn't help right now, so I pulled the letter from my pocket and held it up to him, “Do you need me to read the letter aloud, perhaps?” I stopped and started to read the letter out loud, “ _Dear, Jack_

_I’ve seen you around with that assassin, (Y/N) I don’t exactly know why you are associated with her let alone had intimacy with her, for she is apart of the creed and may be there to mess with all your plans... you will want to watch out and let it be known that Miss.Frye will be here soon, in a few days of you receiving this letter; I know that you didn't want to hear this way especially since you’ve been distracted with (Y/N) but there was no other way to contact you, especially since you do not know of me.._

_Sincerely, a friend.”_

Jacob looked up from the ground with a wide-open mouth, “Someone must be playing you Jack.”

“This is your last chance Jacob,” I stood up and looked down on him, “Is (Y/N) an assassin or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, dont go down on your partner without consent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Mani u r welcome my friend
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> If you'd like to request a fic, please message me on my tumblr sassyJacobFrye.tumblr.com OR message me on my instagram @no.ra :D

CHAPT 7

 

**_YOUR POV_ **

****

I was held up in Jacks basement; just after he left, after I heard the front door slam shut, I ran up the stairs and I jiggled the doorknob, locked; I continued to wiggle the handle and bang on the door shouting; I was so afraid, afraid of what would happen if Jack came back, the horrors he would commit; fear and adrenaline was rushing through my body as I ran back down the stairs and into the large, dark, room; the room had items in it, but there was no light of any form, I could see outlines of various objects, things I couldn’t make out.

I walked up to some of the objects and they were, multiple tools resting atop of a table, as well as chains and cuffs – rope and fabrics, nothing more besides random shards of glass clouding the ground for which I feared my step, for I was not wearing shoes.

I carefully treaded across the floor and back into a corner for when Jack would come back, the corner was blocked by the staircase and a wall, making him look around for me a while more then he needed to; I hurdled up in the corner and started crying, I knew that this was a bad idea, but it had to be done – I just feared of what came next...

 

**_JACKS POV_ **

 

“This is your last chance Jacob,” I stood up and looked down on him, “Is (Y/N) an assassin or not?”

Jacob stood up and faced me, “She isn’t - She is meant to distract you, not to kill; I sent her as I knew that I might’ve fail – which I have.”

I grabbed Jacob by the collar and smashed him against the brick wall, making more dust fall from the ceiling, “You should have told me that earlier, now I will gut her, you and your sister – if you told me earlier maybe, just maybe I would have some sympathy...”

I dropped Jacob to the ground and slowly walked across the cell; I smashed my fists against the bricks over and over again, making a my sleeves and my gloves a bloody mess, I then shouted back, “You sent the girl after me, to distract me – knowing that she would become intimate with me, is that it?”

“No, no, no, Jack,” Jacob mumbled but continuously got louder as he spoke, “(Y/N) was not intended to hurt you or break your heart, whatever it is that you’re feeling, she was just to delay your plans.” Sympathy was in his voice, and I didn't like it one bit.

I turned around and yelled, “Why are you feeling sorrowful for me? Hmm? You’re the one who set up this mess!” I moved in closer and gripped my knife; “I don’t see why I shouldn’t gut you at this very moment – why I didn't back at your lodgings, brother.”

“Jack, please,” Jacob held up his hands in surrender, “You don’t have to do this – you can be okay, free from everything hurting you.”

“Free?” I quoted; I walked up close to him and pushed him back against the wall, “Free... you think that after all that I’ve been through, I can be, free? After, my mother is slaughtered, after all the abuse and negligence I’ve received, the broken heart that I feel in my ribcage as of now – that I can ever be,” I paused, “free?”

He mumbled on, “Jack, I raised you, you were a happy boy, you can be happy once more – talk to (Y/N), for heavens sake just kill me if you want to be happy but leave everyone else alone, please.”

I deeply inhaled and exhaled, “You already intend to kill me why can’t I gut anyone else – if I end up dying by your hand, Evies hand, my work still won’t be for nothing. Why do you expect me to stop what I’ve worked for all my life after figuring out the girl I love is a fake? That I finally have half my plan, done?”

Jacob sighed and responded, “I don’t want to hurt you I never did, Jack you’re like a son to me and you still are just, can we sort this out some other way...? You don’t need to do all of this...”

I tilted my head back, “The only way to avenge my mother is to kill, kill and kill, Jacob.”

“Would your mother want this? Want you to kill? Kill the man, the woman that took you in – saved you from the asylum? I knew your mother, Jack,” He paused to take a breath, “She would not have wanted this – she wouldn't have wanted her little boy to grow up into this, monster that you’ve become.”

I punched him across the face, leaving a scratch above his nose from the blade of my knife cutting his skin, “You don’t deserve to talk about my mother! You knew her but you were not there to save her...”

Jacob lifted his hand and wiped the blood off the cut, “We both know, that she isn’t coming back, killing me, or Evie won’t fix anything...” he mumbled.

At this point, the mentioning of my mother slipping through Jacobs lips made me angrier then ever; I knocked him out cold using my fists and this is when I plunged my knife deep into his eye and gouged it out, “No... right...”

\---

I opened the door leading to the basement, my coat, mask and hat were off and I wad bearing a lantern in one hand due to the complete darkness in the basement; I stepped down the first step and I immediately heard sobbing – I made my way down the rest of the stairs and I then stepped on the cold hard wooden floor sitting at the end.

“I wont hurt you,” I mumbled as I stood still and looked out into the darkness, “Just, come out, and lets... talk...”

I heard footsteps coming from behind me so I turned around, and sure enough, there was (Y/N) with tears wetting her cheeks and eyes, and there she was, sniffling and in pain – which, frankly, broke my heart, I had wanted to offer her a hug but I knew she would refuse, considering earlier, “(Y/N)... I...”

She shook her head and cut me off by mumbling and choking on her words, “No I understand, you’ve found out that I was, sent...”

“Were you sent to distract me or break my heart..?” I asked whilst staring her in the eyes.

She deeply inhaled, “No Jack, can I just, explain...?”

I nodded my head and walked towards the wall, sliding down it and coming to a sit; as well as gesturing her to come sit by me, which she did, “Go ahead.” I forcefully said.

“I knew what the creed was, but I never joined either side, Templar’s or assassin,” she sighed, “On the day we met, just minutes after you spared me your coat and minutes after I got to the brother Jacob asked me to, if I had the chance, distract you.”

“Distract...” I scoffed, “Distract as in fool my plans and work by becoming intimate?” I exclaimed as I banged my fist on the wall.

“No no!” she shouted, “He knew I met you, he asked about the familiar jacket and I told him about you and he said that, if I saw you again to, possibly, become your friend, I guess – and just spend time with you, I obviously did not know what I had gotten myself into though...”

I deeply inhaled and exhaled and stared into the darkness in front of me, “Distract...” I murmured, I still couldn’t really wrap my mind around the situation, “Is all of this, fake?” I questioned as I stood up and glared down upon her.

She sighed, “No.” (Y/N) looked up and me and back down once we met eyes, “I hated you at first, despised the living hell out of you-“

“Understandable...” I interrupted.

“But once I read all your letters, the ones mentioning me, the ones about all your pain and hurting – once I heard your back story, I just forgot everything and, fell in...” she paused, “love.”

I deeply exhaled, “How did you shove all this behind you? Hmm? Shove everything I’ve done and fall in love with a killer?” – I was still doubtful of what she was saying, I didn't understand her logic but I did believe her at the same time – not fully doubtful nor fully trusting.

“You were doing, good, in your mind” she stood up so she could clearly see me, “In my lifetime, I’ve learned to forgive...”

“And forget...” I chimed in.

“Yes,” she mumbled, “That. And I’ve learned to such an extent of what that means – that I can forgive anyone.”

“You don’t hate me?” I mumbled.

She shook her head, “No – when reading your letters, I know understand that Polly, Lizze, Katey – they were all assassins sent after you, it was either them or, you, to die.”

“Hmm.” I huffed.

There was silence filling the room until she spoke, “Do you, forgive, me?”

“Yes,” I confirmed, “I do. But if you have anything else you’re hiding – best tell me now before I find out.”

She shook her head and clasped her hands, “No, nothing.”

“Good.” I chided, I held out my thumb behind me and said, “Lets, uh, get some dinner.”

A sly smile appeared on her face, “Sounds, great.”

She walked past me and up the stairs where I then followed; I stuck my hands in my trouser pockets and grumbled, “I’m sorry...”

“You have every right to be mad, Jack.” She said as she stepped onto the main floor and spun around to meet my eyes.

I scoffed and walked past her and into the kitchen, I then whispered, “Every right.” under my breath.

I was digging through the pantry as I heard (Y/N) sit down; I was still paranoid about her being sent as a distraction, so I demurred, “How can I personally tell, that you’re telling me the truth?”

“I am – Jack if you need to know every little detail about me -my backstory, my favorite fabric- to tell if I m saying true, then ask away – I will hold nothing from you.” (Y/N) answered with.

I deeply sighed, “One question that I have...”

“And that is...?” she mumbled.

I turned to her and leaned against the counter and crossing my arms, “If you new I was, working, why did you do, that?”

She leaned forward in her chair, “You needed it.”

“No I did not?” I exclaimed, “Why would anyone need, intimacy?” I spat.

“I get your dislike in it but you’re obviously not asexual – you need intimacy.” A smirk pulled on her lips where it then formed on her face.

I shook my head in sly disgust and repugnance; continued to rummage through the pantry, I grabbed some bread and some jam from the shelf and some plates. I took a knife and scraped it on the inside of the jar and then spread the knife on each of the bread slices.

I took the plates and set them on the table, sliding one across the wood to her and setting one in front of me; “Some dinner.” She commented.

“Its almost 2 in the morning you cannot expect anyone to have an open market or dinner, (Y/N).” I said as I took a bite out of the bread.

She chuckled and continued eating; silence once more filled the room and you could only hear the two of us, our fingers tapping on the plates, the chewing and swallowing of food – I understand that this type of situation was awkward for many people but it was calming to me, I liked sitting in silence and sitting with someone, who I loved, which was a new but quaint feeling for me.

“So,” she coughed, “its late, we both need some sleep.”

“Yeah.” I did agree with her, I wanted to get some work done but being sleep deprived has always been bad for me, “You can sleep with me, if you’d like...” I suggested.

(Y/N) looked up to me with a smile on her face, she nodded but continued to speak, “I understand that you’re busy for these next few days – very busy, so I would like to ask that, maybe” she paused and wiped her mouth with a spare handkerchief, “tomorrow, we should spend the morning, or the night together – and then you can get back to work.”

I leaned back in my chair and thought for a moment, “Okay, lets spend the morning together, I’ll have work to do in the evening.”

A wider smile appeared on her face and her eyes turned as happy and excited looking as you could imagine, “Good enough for me.” She effused.

We both stood up from the table leaving our plates in the same spot; I sauntered up to the stairway and waited for her as she was further behind me; once she stepped up to the same step as me, I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked with her up to my bedroom, which was now, ours, I assume.

I yawned as I stepped through the doorway and unclipped my suspenders from my trousers and unbuttoned my shirt; I turned to her and asked, “You obviously don’t mind if I sleep in my undergarments do you?”

“No,” she mumbled, “I do the same.”

Once we were both undressed and in our undergarments we blew out all the candles lighting the room and snuggled in bed together; my arms were around her neck and hers were stretched across my back and her thigh was draped over my hip, her nose snuggled into my shoulder and my lips propped on her forehead.

(Y/N) had fallen asleep before me, her breathing becoming more steady and shallow and her chest bouncing off of mine, and as she fell into a deeper sleep my thoughts kept getting the best of me; I love (Y/N) I have ever since I met her, but now I was doubting this relationship, I never understood her ‘forgive and forget’, why she loved me in the first place – how can one love out of empathy?

I took a deep breath in and let it out trying to think of better things, I didn't want to already give up on her, again; I flooded my mind with good, or at least neutral thoughts until I had fallen asleep.

\---

 

(Y/N) was already out of bed when I opened my eyes, her warmth still clouding the area where she slept; I sat up and rubbed my eyes for my vision was fuzzy, I looked around the room and saw her putting on her clothes and wrapping a shawl around her shoulders, “Morning.” I mumbled.

She turned around, “Morning love.”

“Yesterday you wanted to spend today together – what do you want to do?” I asked.

“The girls at the brothel want us to return and, I’m not sure what we should do after we visit – maybe just walk around the city, see the Thames, maybe.” She effused.

I groaned and then whined, “Not the brothel.” I then rubbed my hands over my cheeks.

“I know,” she scoffed, “I even sometimes hate it there, but we have to go.”

“Alright.” I mumbled, still not wanting to go to the brothel at all but still knowing that the ladies there would hunt us down if we didn't visit.

 

\---

 

(Y/N) and I had just gotten done visiting the brothel; which was mostly the girls and her talking back and fourth as I just sat there trying not to yell at anyone out of irritation.

“The Thames?” I asked knowing that (Y/N) wanted to go there.

“Mm-hmm.” She mumbled as she turned to me with an excited look, “Only visited there twice before as a child, I know that the Thames aren’t exactly the nicest waters, but still fun to look at.”

“Why don’t we visit the parks in Westminster?” I asked, “The water and environment there are better then he Thames.”

“I guess that’s better.” She said.

I smiled as I waved down a carriage to take us; as one stopped on the side of the road, I opened the door for (Y/N) and let her in before I stepped in myself.

 

\---

 

We made our distance to the Westminster parks and to the lake sitting in the middle of them; me and her had both woken up later in the day so we did carry on this outing a little longer then I would’ve liked by that slipped my mind as we walked around the park with our arms locked.

After a small while of walking, her and I had gotten to a smaller area where we were the only people around and that there was a great view of the whole park. Be both sat down on the grass overlooking the water and held hands.

During this time the sun was setting and you could see the reflections of all the reds, pinks, yellows, oranges, purples, every color of the sky was in the lake and so were the beautiful reflections of the area surrounding us; the birds were singing and the waters were splashing, wind shuffling leaves and cool air ruffling your hair; lovely.

Me and her started to share funny stories of our lives and we were practically throwing laughter fits from another’s stories; ranging from idiotic people at school houses, to pranks and just plain random stories of articles in the news or random things that used to happen daily.

We were laughing and giggling so much that we both had to lay down flat on the grass as we squirmed around because our stomachs were cramping so much.

We started to quiet down as we both stared up into the clear night sky, counting the stars and making up our own constellations: “Look, there” she pointed a finger up to a few stars, “You see those stars connecting in a heart?”

“What about them?” I asked.

“Ours. Lets name that, ours.” She said.

I smiled and looked at her and quoted, “’Ours.’ Sounds fantastic.”

She punched me in the shoulder, “It’s a great name stop being sarcastic.”

I rubbed my shoulder and joked, “Wow for a lonesome girl you pack quite a punch.”

She turned to me and huffed, “Lonesome?”

I chuckled, “Joking.”

(Y/N) scoffed, “Always joking aren’t you?”

“Not necessarily no.” I answered.

She moved closer to me and interlaced her hands with mine, she the softly spoke “It was a good day today, Jack.”

“I say the same.” I mumbled.

She sighed and as I looked at her, her smile turned into a frown, “Jack, when Evie comes for you – or Jacob, whoever – don’t, die, please.”

“I uh...”

Before I could let words flow from my lips she said, “This is something I’ve never really, felt before – this, love, romance, and I cant stand thinking that you’re possibly going to leave me by the end of this month.” Her voice was cracking up as she spoke, “I don’t want to feel something I haven’t – loss.”

I took a moment to respond but I then muttered, “I don’t wish that pain on anyone.”

She looked at me and we both locked eyes, her eyes were glistening with happiness and sadness, tears were forming on her waterline but she was holding the rest back; “I promise... I wont, die.”

(Y/N) turned back to face the smile and she sniffled, “I love you – this is practically the most love I’ve felt in my lifetime.”

“Honestly,” I mumbled, “Me too. I’ve met plenty of women over the years and you’re the one that, sparked, for me.”

She chuckled, “I’m surprised the man that I love didn't pay me for my body, ha.”

I chuckled as well, “I would never.”

“Probably because you hate prostitutes, and sex.” She jeered.

“Ironic aint it.” I said looking at her.

(Y/N) scoffed, “All of us aren’t the same love.”

“I know.” I softly said while scooting closer to her so our shoulders would touch.

Now the both of us were just enjoying one another’s company and taking in the scenery as we laid there; as we did so a thought dawned on me, “Earlier, (Y/N)” I said, “You mentioned your backstory? If I needed to know if you were saying true? Did something happen or did you just say that?”

She sighed, “Nothing really, just growing up in the slums of Whitechapel and sleeping on the streets.”

“And I assume that’s how you got into prostitution?” I questioned.

“Yep, even at a young age, ha.”

“How young?” I wondered.

“Fourteen years, that was a great time.” She sarcastically added.

“Damn...” I mumbled, “That must’ve sucked.”

“It did indeed, but I focus on now rather then the past.” She murmured.

“Anyways, do you want to stay here and continue chatting or go back home?” I asked aware of how late it was getting; at this point I didn't mind exactly what we did, I knew that Evie might be here soon, but not today.

She smiled and her eyes lit up, “We should stay for a little while. It’s lovely talking to you, Jack.”

I smiled as well knowing that she is happy, I didn't respond I only plopped a small kiss on her cheek and lying back down on the grass.

At this point, the whole park was rid of people and the whole sky was now black with only the shining stars and the moon in the distance; the wind shuffling in the trees and grass and some frogs croaking near the two of us.

It was really nice talking to her during this time; laughing, chatting and just sitting in silence – I liked spending the day with her even though it may not count as the most ideal outing for most, but it was definitely very lovely.

At random, the both of us said, “I love you.” in sync.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Didn't edit this because its almost 4am and I have requests to get done, so forgive me :P

CHAPT 8

 

“If you want to get back to work, we should leave now.” (Y/N) mumbled as she looked back at the stars.

I agreed and said, “We probably should, its late we both need rest.”

We both stood up at the same time making sure to keep a hold of one another’s hands, making sure to keep our fingers grasped and our palms touching. Once we stood up I gave (Y/N) a kiss on the cheek and we started to walk down the parks pathway to the main road.

I scoffed and said, “We’re going to have to walk.” while I looked out at the nearly empty street.

“That’s fine with me, used to walking these streets at night.” She chuckled.

I looked to her with a puzzled expression, “I thought you worked in the Whitechapel borough.”

We started back down the street when she answered, “Well yes, but when I was younger I would always sneak down here when my family all went to sleep.”

“All this way? From Whitechapel to Westminster?” I asked.

She then made the sound, “Mm-hmm.” to clarify what she had said.

As we walked further down the street (Y/N) rested her head down on my shoulder and placed her other vacant hand onto of our interlinked ones.

“Jack?” She asked.

I responded with a mumble, “Yeah?”

She stopped and pointed a finger across to the street ahead of us, “That man over there...” she paused because she was slightly choking on her words.

I looked down to her, and her eyes were locked onto him, I was confused and kind of worried so I asked, “What?”

“He, uh...” she stuttered, “He was a very abusive client, he would find me nearly every night and force me around even without paying.” She paused and tore her eyes off the man to look at me, “Can we go around the buildings?”

“Sure.” I said, while leading her across the street.

“Thank you...” she mumbled.

I grasped one of her hands with my right hand and then wrapping my left arm around her shoulders as we walked across the street; as we were walking I kept my eyes on the man which she pointed too, the man was very brute like, he looked to have a shorter stature but you could tell that he goes to fight club every once in a while; he had brown looking hair and a clean shaved face, which made him look very child like.

Once we got across the street and once I had turned back around, thinking that he didn't notice us, he shouted her name. (Y/N) stopped but I prompted her to keep walking, but she had froze up and stood still as the man approached.

I deeply inhaled and exhaled knowing how these type of people acted, so I turned around to face the man who was now standing behind us as (Y/N) kept her eyes in the other direction, “What do you want?” I demanded as I was now clearly frustrated with this mans previous actions to (Y/N).

“Hey! Look at that you already have a client.” he rudely exclaimed.

He then punched (Y/N) on her shoulder blade, which instantly made her turn around and slap his hand off of her, “He isn’t a client Anthony!”

Anthony held out his arms in a ‘confused’ gesture, “Whoa there darlin, no need to get feisty, if he isn’t a client,” he walked up close to her and rested his fingers on her chin, “Why don’t you and I go find a nice, secluded place?”

I pushed him away from her and exclaimed, “She isn’t prostituting anymore, _Anthony.”_

He turned from (Y/N) and slowly looked up to me, “Okay, bud” he put his hand on me as well and ever so slightly pushed me backwards, “This ain’t your business so why don’t you back off?”

 

**_YOUR POV_ **

****

I was watching as the two bickered and as I kept my eyes on Jack I could see the anger fill in his eyes once Anthony placed his hand on him, “Jack don’t.”

 

**_JACKS POV_ **

****

“Jack don’t.” (Y/N) mumbled.

I ignored her and continued to argue with Anthony, “Just get out of here before you regret it.” I demanded.

“I ain’t gonna regret nothin” he shouted.

He walked back up to (Y/N) and wrapped his arm around her, out of my obvious rage I took him by the neck and threw him down, “Do not lay a finger on (Y/N).”

He wiped some blood off of his nose and grunted, “Like you haven’t hit a woman before, chump.”

I crouched down next to him and growled, “Only regretting it afterwards and making everything up to her, now for you I assume not you drunken bastard who has absolutely no respect.”

He then instantly struck me across the face with a punch knocking me back; no on the ground with a bloody nose at 40 past midnight with a man harassing (Y/N) I was furious; I got up and blocked the next punch Anthony had sung at him and grabbed him by the throat, “Now, _Anthony_ , I could _kill_ you _right now_.”

He could barely speak but he managed to grunt out, “You’re not holdin a blade to my neck only your fists.”

I chuckled and held up my other arm and flicked the blade, “Now that you see that I have this wonderful contraption,” I growled, “and now that you know that I have it on both arms, you could make the assumption that I could kill you at any moment by plunging this blade through, your, neck.”

“Jack stop!” (Y/N) shouted, as he placed her hands on my shoulder and wiggled them around, “You can’t do this now! Not in plain sight with an innocent man!”

I paused and thought for a second before throwing Anthony to the ground, “Coward...” I mumbled under my breath as I walked away with (Y/N).

As we got further away from him and after we turned a corner I said, “Thanks for, telling me to stop back there, once I get fed up I cant stop.”

 

“No need,” she sighed and continued talking, “I hate him so much...” (Y/N) commented, she crossed her arms and continued talking, “When I was a working girl he always favored me and never paid or when he did pay he would hit me around, yell explicit and inappropriate things when he is drunk.”

I cleared my throat and coughed, “I apologize then...”

“Why?” she asked as she turned her head to me.

“I didn't realize that you had an abusive customer, and I’ve hit you around before.” I said.

“Don’t be sorry. The only time you’ve pushed me around was when we first met, and I mean I was fighting back but-“

I cut her off and held my hand in a frustrated motion, “But the next time I pushed you against a wall and well, threw you down a stairway.”

She moved closer to me so our shoulders were touching, “Yes but, that’s when you figured out I was practically sent after you – and you kill the assassins that are sent for you.”

I sighed, “Its true but...”

“But nothing,” she forcefully said, “That was all justified and I forgive you for everything – Anthony on the other hand, I don’t forgive him for shit.”

“What exactly, did, he do?” I asked wondering if he was worth living; I mean I could already tell that he wasn't the best man in the world, the smell of ale and a mixture of alcohol on him signaled that he was heavy drinker, and an unpleasant drunk.

“Well,” she murmured, “When we were, you know – when I was doing my job and he was a client, since he is obviously a lot stronger then me he would keep me for as long as he wished even if he paid for a simple thing.”

“Rape?” I questioned

“Mm-hmm...” she mumbled while sniffling, “And he obviously used force so I’ve had some trauma from him, sometimes memories or dreams for how violent he is, I mean he would yell utterly disturbing things when he was pushing and throwing me around, like I was some kind of toy...”

“Now I feel even worse,” I stated, “I wont do that – an I’ll make sure that he wont come near you, okay?”

As I wrapped my arm around (Y/N) and pulled her close she sniffled, “Thank you.”

“No worries.” I said while trying to comfort her; she had started to tear up as the trauma she endured was coming back to her mind, I pulled her close to me and I was rubbing her arm as she rested her head upon my shoulder, “He wont hurt you again, I promise.”

 

\---

**_YOUR POV_ **

****

As we were walking we were both quiet, Jack, after I told him that I’ve experience trauma from Anthony, he quieted down as he knew I was upset; so we were both once again walking in silence as the two of us huddled together in this cold fall air, and as we both observed the areas around us.

I wasn't sure what Jack was looking at, if he were observing the leaves, looking straight ahead, but all this time I was looking at the stars in the sky and I found ‘Ours’ and watched it as we walked down the streets; I couldn’t stop thinking of how cheesy the name was for the heart shaped constellation, it was nonetheless adorable – probably more cheesy then adorable but it made me happy, watching and counting the stars looking at ‘Ours’, it made me forget and think of the happier things in life.

Once we had gotten around to the City of London, I stopped watching the sky and focused on the area where we were standing, I was looking at the houses and how much more different they were then the ones in Whitechapel, and how I was happy that I was out of the area where old memories laid.

I took a deep breath in and out as I stepped into our home and shivered when I felt the somewhat warmer air upon my skin, “Are you going to bed or working?” I asked, as I knew that Jack needed to work, but also knowing that it was almost 2 in the morning.

“I need to work just a bit, but I’ll be in bed soon.” He then apologized for a reason unknown.

“Why say sorry?” I questioned as I took off the shawl wrapped around my shoulders and set it down.

He then clarified by saying, “Its just from this point on, I’m going to be working – a lot.”

I nodded my head and cleared my throat, “Yeah, I understand.”

He started to take off his jacket and he said, “Do you need anything before you get some rest?”

I stepped up closer to him and rested my hands atop of his shoulders, “Only one thing.”

“And that –“

I cut him off mid-question by pulling him close and kissing him on the lips; Jack quickly caught on and started to passionately kiss me as well, he wrapped his arms around my hips as my hands were placed on the back of his head.

I then pulled away from Jack’s lips and thanked him, “Thank you for this night, it was great.” I gave him a smile before kissing him once more on his rosy cheeks and then going upstairs for some rest.

I walked up the creaky stairs and into our bedroom and started to undress into my undergarments; as my dress dropped to the floor and when I bent down to pick it up, I saw the corner of some papers sticking out from under the bed, so I slid my fingers around under the bed and picked up all the loose papers.

I had shuffled all of them up and looked through them, which to my udder most excitement I found the house artist drawings, I chuckled and whispered, “And I thought Jack hated these things.”

I walked over and placed tem on his desk, making sure to put the drawings on the top and have them faced up before I slid into bed and under the cool covers draped over the mattress

 

**_JACKS POV_ **

****

I had walked into my office and I gathered up and read the notes from some of The Rooks, many of them were mentioning that they couldn’t figure out who sent the letter or many suggested suspects, but I could tell they were all riddled with lies. As I was reading all of them I discovered that Evie had arrived today, and that this exact letter was dropped off nearly 10 minutes ago notifying me that they had seen Evie conversing with Inspector Fredrick Abberline, and they were discussing Jacobs lodgings and if I was fast enough, I could possibly arrive there before her; the one thing that I noticed was that this note was also signed with ‘Sincerely a friend’ such as the last letter I’ve received, and it had a post scriptum that read ‘ _I will distract her along the way for you, good luck.’_

As I was joyful that I received this anonymous tip, whom was this man or woman sending the letters? Fooling around with my plans, knowing exactly what I want? Pretending to be involved with this little game I’m playing?

Perhaps it was a friend of (Y/N) who knew about me, I hardly assume that because I was with her at all times, a drop out assassin like me... so many possibilities.

I shook this matter off my mind and quickly grabbed all my tools and ran across the city roofs and over to Jacobs lodgings; I knew that Evie would be looking around the scene, investigation things, so I took spot on the roof across from his home, so I could see directly through the window and ‘observe’ Evie.

I was watching and waiting when I noticed Evie finally walk into the main entrance of his home; as I stood there I thought for a moment, I could go in there and knock her out just as I did Jacob, or I could have some more fun and plan some little games for us two; the games ended up sounding more interesting as I already had one in mind.

I was laughing under my breath as I watched her face turn into a more frightened rather then serious look as she inspected the blood spatter, the broken shards – everything; I watched as she picked up the statue of Kali, and as she pulled out a letter from the back, I saw a woman creeping around the front door of the lodgings and even sometimes peeking their head in; I then remembered the post scriptum on the letter, and immediately jumped off the rooftop and onto the ground.

I waited and watched her from a nearby bench, her facial expression was somewhat worried and anxious, she was wearing regular ladies clothing – a dress with many colorful accents and her hair properly tied back in a bun. She kept peeking in the door and even sometimes pulling out a small journal and fountain pen and writing some notes – assume – down.

Once I watched for a small bit, I realized that she were not going to leave anytime soon; I quickly got up from the bench and climbed back on top of the roof when Evie exited the home.

Now this was a good situation, I watched as Evie walked away and once she was further away I turned back to the woman I saw, she had then moved down the small pathway and down the same tracks Evie had walked, making sure to keep behind like she were tailing her.

I followed the woman from the rooftops, jumping from one to another making sure she stayed in-sight, and once I had just seen her hide from behind a fence at the brothel and taking notes as she peeked around the side to see Evie – I was certain that she must’ve been the one that’s sending me the letters.

I took off my hat and my mask, leaving my hat on the rooftop, as I had nowhere to place it and shoving my mask into my coat, which I then took off and draped over my forearm; I climbed down the house and walked up to the woman, “Now why are you out so late?” I asked, “Its nearly 30 past 3.”

She jumped in shock and turned to me, “Oh, uh.. nothing really,” she held up her journal and gave me a shaky smile, “Just doing some work.”

“You a journalist?” I asked whilst leaning against the fence.

“Um, yes..” she stuttered as she looked back around the fence, “Do I know you?” she questioned.

“Don’t believe so,” I held out my hand to shake hers, “Names Thomas.”

She anxiously looked down at my hand and then grabbed it to shake, “Hello, Thomas – I’m Mary Kelly.”

“Well, Mary Kelly, would you like an escort home? Its dangerous out here alone, especially in this borough.”

“Um maybe in a second...” she muttered.

I could tell that she was obviously very anxious, she was writing notes down as she occasionally opened her journal, which would be convincing for a journalist position if she weren’t talking tome, because I knew she was lying; “May I ask why you’re so nervous?”

She cleared her throat and once more ‘cheerfully’ stuttered, “Oh you know, work and all.”

“Mary, you probably need some sleep!” I exclaimed trying to act as ‘helpful’ and ‘kind’ as I could be, “C’mon, lets take you home, okay?”

She nodded and started walking beside me, “My home is just a few blocks up.”

“Great, so not to much of a walk.” I paused for a slight moment before asking, “What are your notes on?”

“Erm...” she mumbled, “Not much, just you know the Ripper’s killings...” she cleared her throat once more, “They’re a big deal right now.”

“I bet so,” I whispered, as she got more suspicious by the minute.

“And horrific, ha ha...” she said with the fakest cheerful tone.

At this point I could tell she was faking whatever this was, so I got all serious, “If you’re reporting on the murders why were you following Miss. Frye?”

She stopped dead in her tracks, “I uh...”

“Is it possible that you’re sending notes to Jack, about her behavior?” I asked while stepping closer to her.

She started to mumble some things under her breath before running in the opposite direction of me; I chuckled knowing that she was the one sending the letters and chased after her – once I caught up I wrapped my arm around her neck, and knocked her out.

I picked up her body and placed it in a vacant carriage, making sure to read through her notes; they were all things about Evies actions, where she was, what she was saying, doing – everything.

I slammed the carriage door shut and took the reigns, I had no where to drive her except my house, which I feared that (Y/N) would suspect that I was being unfaithful with her; so once I got there I immediately made sure she was asleep before carrying Mary Kelly down to the dark basement and tying her up to a chair.

I took a lantern from the upstairs and ran back downstairs where she was; I sat on a stair step and went through the notes she had been taking down, I was confused to why Mary would want to help me by sending these letters, after all she did seem very anxious while writing them down but she knew what it was for, considering she ran when I accused her.

I was still looking through the notes and reading all of them when I heard a gasp, I looked up and she was in complete terror, her eyes widened with fear and tears in them, her teeth and jaw clenched as tight as possible with her bottom lip quivering.

I held the journal up in her viewpoint, “Why are you sending me letters?”

“You-you’re not Thomas!” she stuttered.

“It’s a fake name yes,” I paused and forcefully said, “Why are you sending me letters?”

“You’re the ripper...” she mumbled.

“Answer my question!” I shouted while standing up from the stair step.

A tear glided across her cheek and down her nose, “I-I’m not! Its someone else and...”

“They’re sending you to do their dirty work?” I asked as I crossed my arms.

She nodded her head and sniffled.

“Who?” I demanded.

She didn't respond, so I banged the wall and shouted, “Who?!”

She jumped from the loud noise and she stammered, “I don’t know! It’s a man from some organization! I never got a name I swear!”

I furrowed my brow and crossed my arms, “What organization?”

“Something starting with a t...” she paused to slowly inhale and exhale, “Templars... or something like that...”

“The templars...?” I muttered, “The Templars set you up to this?”

She was talking very fast almost like someone pleading for their lives, “Yes! Yes! I remember now it was their leader or grandmaster, or something...”

“Their grandmaster is dead.” I said.

“Maybe they’ve got a new one I’m not sure but that’s all they said, other then that if I told anyone or refused to do this they’d kill me!” she exclaimed.

“Of course they would...” I mumbled under my breath, “Look, if you tell anyone about this situation, I will find you and kill you.”

She fiercely nodded her head, “Okay, okay... But I’ll have to keep working for them otherwise they’ll suspect something.”

“Fine.” I walked up to her and used my hidden blade on the ropes bounding her feet and wrists together, “Get out of here!”

She ran up the stairs grabbing her journal off a step and then stumbling the rest of the way up and out of the basement and then out of the house.

I stood there and I shook my head because, how could I never think that the Templars were behind this? I took a deep breath and walked back up the stairs placing my coat back on the coat hanger and then walking into my office.

Once I got in there I wrote down all the information I had read in that notebook as well as that there was a new Templar grandmaster and that they were behind the letters; I then continued making up plans and ‘games’ for Evie and I.

After I finished thinking of the plain I titled ‘Family Reunion’, I organized all my papers and started to write a letter to my mother, as I have not done that in a few days and I always felt bad not ‘telling’ her everything.

 

_Dear Mother,_

_I’ve finally figured out that the Templars are behind these messages, not an assassin, or trickery, but they’re in fact true and the Templars are actually trying to help for reason unknown. I’ve found my number one source to getting to those Templars, although I fear that I may have to end up killing Mary Kelly for she now knows the face of Jack The Ripper and could tell the police at an moment, or just if she knew my plan altogether and told Evie. I’ll follow up with her later at her lodgings in Whitechapel._

_Other then updating you on my plans I should probably let you know how this courtship is going, for you are my mother and deserve to know._

_I’m happy with her and she is with me a swell, we both love one another so much, and its nice being able to get out of all my angry and bad moods, she helps with them; for example when we’re on an outing, visiting the park or walking down the street together, and were talking or just in another’s presence, I feel like someone I’m not, someone who is happy, calm, not chaotic._

_When we aren’t talking and just together, while we’re laying in bed with our arms wrapped around each other and our skin touching – the warmth of hers on mine and the comfort of her silky skin gliding atop of mine is so comfortable, and makes me feel like I’m not alone anymore, which I’m not, thankfully._

_The only way that I can really explain this feeling is using the word, surreal. I get all warm and fuzzy on the inside, which is odd; I feel, this sensation in my heart, I get choked up at times – I almost feel whole with (Y/N) here._

_I am a monster, in so many peoples eyes; sometimes mine – and yet, a girl, (Y/N), can make me feel like a good man._

_It feels so right to be with her; to love her- everything. She’s so sweet, and beautiful – stunning even – perfect._

_I thought I’d never say this to anyone, or say it ever again since you passed, but I love her, so much._

_I wish that you could meet the girl that I love._

_Love, Jack_

 

Once I finished the letter, I placed it with the other letters and headed upstairs to be with (Y/N). I had gotten up the stairs and into the bedroom, where I started to undress – taking off my suspenders and unbuttoning my shirt, sliding my trousers down my legs.

When I was finally undressed, I walked over to my desk as I noticed some new papers, I looked through them and some were important notes that I must’ve forgotten, but the main ones that stuck out were the erotic drawings we had received that morning at the brothel.

I chuckled as I laid eyes on one of them then quickly set them down worrying if the same thing would happen as last time. I shook my head out of sarcastic ‘disappointment’ knowing that I was an idiot enough for now thrashing the drawings, but also because (Y/N) had found them and purposely placed them face-front on my desk.

A grin was on my face as I hopped into bed with (Y/N), I threw the covers over my body and wrapped my arms around (Y/N)’s waist and I pulled her close so my chin could rest on her shoulder and so my fingertips could easily glide over her stomach.

Before completely falling asleep I whispered, “I love you.” and placed a kiss on her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were spooning ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinky
> 
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes in all of these chapters XD I normally end up writing every single chapter at 3am while blasting uptown funk so, i dont normally edit these things xp

CHAPT 9

 

**_YOUR POV_ **

****

I woke up clinging to the sheets; I was all wrapped up in them, the sheets twisting around my thighs and calves, my fingers intertwined in the knitted blanket. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, still drowsy and wondering what time it was I looked around the room and out the window; light blue sky with a greenish tint – looked to be around mid-day.

After I peered out the window I turned to face Jack, which to my surprise, he was already out of bed and all of his items – his jacket, hat, etc. – were gone. I sat there for a minute searching for ideas in my newly-awake head, until I heard a few creaks downstairs and I just immediately assumed that Jack were in the lower area of the house.

I dragged my legs off the bed and rested my feet on the floor before I stood up and walked over to the chair which I had previously placed my dress; I picked it up and smiled for it did remind me of Hollie and my fellow coworkers over at the brothel. I happily sighed and slipped the dress on and wiggled my feet into my shoes.

I took one more look outside admiring the beautifully colored sky and the chirping from the birds hiding in tree branches. I turned back around and set for the stairs; step by step I was excitedly hopping down the stairs eagerly awaiting to see Jack.

I looked down once I got to the last step before someone firmly and confidently said, “Hello.”

Shocked I looked up to be met with 2 men; “Who are you two...?” I asked upon seeing them, they looked somewhat like the assassins but these two men were particularly wearing bowlers hats much like the rooks and they were wearing dark suits with purple accents, and a red cross strapped upon their neck and one patched onto their sleeve.

“We were just looking for Jack.” One responded, “We needed to ask him a few, questions.”

I furrowed my brow and steeped back and questioned, “Your names..?”

“I’m Andrew,” he held his arm out to the other man, “this is Michael.”

“Andrew, Michael – you two decided to break into my home,” I paused and glared at the two, “in search of Jack, whom I assume isn’t here at the moment?”

I was watching the two closely because I had never seen anyone dressed as such around London; Andrew clasped his hands behind his back, and as he moved them he had accidentally tugged on the fabric of his jacket – strapped to his leg from what I could see was a knife, I saw the holster and the silvery glint of the blade pointed down; “Indeed, yes. But fear not, we are close friends of Jack and we’re to do no harm – only to talk business.”

“Business?” I questioned, “What business?”

“Oh something only of his and our concern.” He paused and looked to Michael and then turned back and added, “I’ve never seen you around before, are you a friend of Jacks?”

I nodded my head, being cautious of whatever these men were up to, I didn't mention my relationship with him; “Yes,” I stuttered, “Only a friend staying around for a few nights.”

He tilted his head up, “Oh yes, I see. Well, Miss-“

“(L/N).” I said.

“Miss,(L/N) sorry to disturb you, but-“

The sound of an opening door interrupted Andrew; we all turned to the front door to be met with Jack looking back at me then the two men; his face immediately turned to an expression of anger and confusion, “What re they doing here?” he firmly asked glaring at the men standing in the main room.

“Ah, hello, Jack.” Michael greeted, “How have you been on this fine day?”

Jack glanced up and down at both of them and realization caught his eyes, “Why are you two here? In my home?” Jack stood there with his arms crossed and one hand wiggled inside of his coat.

“We were just here to discuss a business proposal, one that apparently you’ve already found out about.” Andrew commented.

“Oh yes.” Jack answered with sarcasm in his tone, “Those _letters_.”

“What letters?” I chimed in wondering what they were going on about.

Jack turned to me and shook his head; he turned back to the men, “If you’re thinking about recruiting me for your little organization, then _no_.”

Michael shook his head in confusion, “Why not, Jack?” he asked, “If I understand your past correctly – and this plan of yours-“

Jack cut him off and exclaimed, “First off, I’d like to know how you know of this plan _and my past_!”

“Well wouldn't that be confidential between the Templars?” Andrew laughed, “If you’d like to speak with our Grandmaster, I’m sure we would then like to reveal our knowledge of you.”

“Well,” Jack scoffed, “Why don’t you go back to your Grandmaster and tell him that I will not consider joining or helping the Templars out in any way unless I know how you got this information.” He paused for a minute, “Don’t expect me to be friendly.”

“Right,” Michael nodded, “We’ll be sure to send another letter.”

They both walked past jack and stepped out the door; Andrew turned back, “Good day.” Before leaving down the road with Michael.

I looked back to Jack in major confusion, “What was that all about?”

“Did they hurt you?” Jack calmly asked as he shut and locked the door behind him.

I shook my head, “No.” I took the last few steps off the stairs and walked over to Jack, “Why were they proposing this business offer? Sending letters?”

“I’m not exactly sure myself.” He looked to me and sighed, “All that I know, is that they know what I’m currently trying to do – my past with the assassins, and my mother.”

“Those were the Templars, right? Do you think they want to recruit you? Since you’re hunting two assassins.” I suggested.

“Probably...” he murmured.

“I’m not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?” I sighed.

Jack scoffed, “No, you cant. I’ve got to avenge my mother.”

“Jack,” I mumbled, “the only way you can avenge your mother is killing who murdered her, and that man is dead.”

“Jacob partook in her murder, do you not understand that?” he questioned whilst trying to keep the anger in his tone hidden.

“I understand that you think that but that’s not what happened. Jacob and Evie tried their best to get Crawford, and then Jacob took you away from that abusive asylum. Cant you be thankful for that?” I said trying to get him to realize what he was doing, but I knew that this would have little to none impact.

“I’ve said this to you multiple times and honestly I’m trying to keep myself from slashing out at you, but please, let me do this; talking about it only makes me feel, worse.” He sighed as he rested his hands over the sofa.

“Think about it.” I suggested as I clasped my hands and stood there.

He looked up to me, “Anyways... I have a small amount of time to spend with you before I go back to work.”

“Since I knew you would b out on this day I thought I would go and visit the girls,” I stopped and mentioned, “I’d hate canceling a plan with all of them, and I know you have much work to do.”

Jack sighed and drooped his head down; he then went on to say, “Okay.” With a tone of disproval, “I suppose I have some unfinished work to do.”

“Are you sure, Jack? If you want to spend time together, I can just cancel on them” I sighed, “I’ll just go visit later.”

“No, (Y/N), go have your fun if that’s what makes you happy. Like I said, I do have work to do and this gives me opportunity to get somewhat of a head-start.”

I nodded my head, “I was leaving in just a bit; would you like if I made the both of us breakfast?”

Jack looked up at me, “Sure” he sighed, “Then we’ll be able to spend some time together.”

“Like I said, Jack, I can always cancel on the girls to be here with you.” I said as I walked into the kitchen, shouting over to Jack as he sat in the other room.”

“Like I said, No,” he firmly said, “spend time with your friends, be happy.”

I chuckled, “Are you saying I’m not happy with you?”

“Not necessarily,” he joked, “But still, I know you’ll gain happiness from being back with your friends.”

I turned around from the cupboard, “Indeed I will,” I smiled at Jack, “But tonight, if you arent working, I’ll be all yours.”

Jack laughed as he entered the room and sat down at the table, “Good to know, but if I’m going to sart working as of now, I’m not sure if I’ll be home tonight.”

I thought for a moment, “Hmm, Then I’ll keep tomorrow free for you.”

“Sounds great!” Jack effused – one of the first times I’ve almost genuinely heard him excited.

We both laughed and took our seats at the table; I set the plates of food down in front of us and we started conversing about random topics, one of which was about that imaginary-bread-man that appeared in the news a while back.

Once we were both finished eating our ‘breakfast’ and our conversation, it was around noon and I was getting ready to leave; covering my shoulders with my shawl and sliding the shoes up and onto my feet.

Jack and I said our goodbyes and I started down the street, heading to Nellie’s brothel.

**_JACKS POV_ **

****

I took a deep breath in when I watched (Y/N) walk out and shut the door; I told her I did have word to do, but that was untrue, I just wanted to give her a reason to go somewhere else for a change instead of being held up in our home.

I stood there with my hands tucked into my pockets, wondering if I did have any work that I could indeed to, but nonetheless, I did not; only work that could be done once Evie made another move on me.

I sighed once more figuring out what I should do, ever since I left the assassins and lived on my own for a small bit with nothing to do everything was, dull, and that’s exactly like now. I had no planning to be done, no common work that I should do, and (Y/N) was out, giving me nothing to do.

That was the one thing I never enjoyed about playing these ‘games’, you always had to wait until the other person made their move – and then you made yours, constantly back and fourth until one person forgets they’re playing this game; if this weren’t a thing in my plan, I would heavily enjoy that I constantly was able to make moves.

I looked around the seating room for a moment when I saw that the basement door was open and moving around with sudden creaks from what I assumed to be a source of wind from the basement; possibly a crack or a random unopened window.

I took my steps over to the door and fully opened it, there was some light down in the basement so I walked down to inspect what the cause was. Once I got down to the basement, I looked for the source of this light and saw a high-up window with some bricks and some crumbled pieces of cement, as confusing as it was to figure out that there was a hidden window in your homes basement, I just kicked the bricks out of the walkway and looked around the now lightly-lit basement.

I noticed some things that I had forgotten were there; some crates full of old things from my childhood, random papers stuffed in small boxes as well, the rest of the crates contained what looked like some old photos and newspapers, even some containing clothes from my ‘assassin’ years.

As I took my focus off the crates and looked around the rest of the room I noticed an old working bench with some tools scattered around; I walked up to the bench and slid my fingers over the rough and wrecked wooden tabletop. I looked at the tools scattered on the bench, a hammer, some nails and hooked nails, plus a few chains and rope.

I wondered why I, myself, had these things. I was no builder or innovator, maybe something left by the previous owners of this home?

I shrugged my shoulders and I was about to turn back and go upstairs when an idea sparked my mind; “Free for me?” I mumbled as I turned back to the bench and picked up everything that were on top of the bench.

I took a few steps back to the middle of the basement and set everything down; I ran back upstairs to bring back down a lantern so I could now easily see the entire room, and a small latter.

I snickered as I set the lantern on the floor as well as the ladder; I picked up some of the hooked nails and the hammer; I climbed up on the latter and started to hammer the hooked nails into the ceiling, placing one flat in the middle of the room and then moving a few inches over to place one more nail.

I stepped off the latter and looked at the two nails that were now pressed into the ceiling and took a moment to think, “Is that _all_ I need?”

I kept staring at the two hooks and thought about what I was planning in my head; I decided that this was all that I needed, but I before starting this, I thought I needed more – so for a few minutes I was confused about this.

I chuckled after realizing that I needed to do such a simple thing for this task; I inhaled and exhaled and stepped back up on the latter with rope in hand, I threw the rope over one hook and then the other, pulling both sides down to the floor making sure there was enough rope for this; when I knew that there was enough I compared the height of the rope with myself and cut it at the perfect length.

I stepped back wondering if there was anything else that I could do with these things and only decided to cut up the remaining rope into smaller foot-length pieces, some longer then the last and some a tad bit shorter.

I chuckled as I set the rope down and walked up the stairs; “All free.”

 

\---

 

I was sitting in the main entry room reading a book that I found in the basement, when a letter slipped through under the door, catching my attention from a small ‘rip’ sound as it passed through the underside of the doorway. I stood up placing the book down on the chair where I was sitting; I approached and picked up the letter.

I tore open the envelope and read the letter which contained:

 

_Dear Jack,_

_Our grandmaster was not very pleased to heard how you had acted to Andrew and Michael, yet he is still willing to meet with you and talk about the proposal that was briefly mentioned by the two that showed up at your doorstep._

_If you do come visit us, please be aware that he will not be as friendly considering the claims that you have made, but is still eager to work with you either way, and is also willing to get your attention by explaining how we gained the knowledge of your past and your present ‘mission’._

_Please do come visit us at the home where Crawford Starrick had previously resided._

_Signed, Your friend._

I sighed in frustration as I read the letter, I wanted so desperately to go down and fid out how they knew all of this, but I oh-so-desperately hated the Templars. From my time spent with the assassins, I developed the same hatred they shared for the Templars, and even after abandoning the creed out of the same hate; I never desired to move to the Templars, I hated both with an equal passion.

I knew that if I went, they would tell me the information that I wanted, but I knew that they would not let me leave unless I agreed to whatever terms that they would propose to me.

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose wondering what to do, but I couldn’t do anything, I could just ignore the Templars and forget what they know; and hopefully I still receive some of those, helpful, letters.

I set the letter down on the chair and picked up the book that I was previously reading, I read a line and then looked up to the clock sitting on a mantle; it was already around 1am.

I decided it would be best to hurry up and go to sleep so I could be awake for (Y/N) arrival, and make sure tomorrows day goes as planned.

I bookmarked the page I was on and headed upstairs. I walked across the boarded and creaky floor and into my room, glancing around the area and looking out the window and into the night sky; watching the trees wave in the wind, the stars sparkle every now and then as they emerged from the smoke of the distant factories.

I smiled as I closed the curtain and started to undress; after my clothes were fully off I slipped under the covers and blew out the candle on my nightstand, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 

\---

 

I woke up around 9am, perfect. I was excited for the first time to actually start the day. I quickly flung myself out of bed and got ready, right before (Y/N) left she mentioned that she would be home around 10 or 11 am.

Since I had something special planned, right after I got done dressing, I ran downstairs and ate some proper breakfast that wasn't, toast.

After I ate some food I hopped down the basement stairs and checked on the, thing, that I built yesterday by tugging on the rope that was strung on the hooks, making sure that the hooks and the rope itself were sturdy. I chuckled as I tugged on the rope, knowing that this day would be fun.

I walked back down the stairs and shut the basement door behind me; to my surprise as I walked into the front room, I saw (Y/N) coming through the entry way: “I dint expect you home so early.” I effused.

She chuckled, “You sound excited.”

I shrugged, “Just glad you’re back.”

“Well,” she chuckled, “I’m glad you’re glad. I’ve never seen you with such happiness in your expression, did something happen?” she asked.

I shook my head, “No, I guess I’m just glad that you’re here.”

“Well,” she jeered, “still don’t seem like your normal-happy self.”

“Is that bad?” I jokingly questioned.

“Not at all,” she smiled at me, “nice to see you this happy.” She then took off her shawl and placed it on the coat rack, “So Jack, I told you that I would spend this day with you, did you by chance have anything in mind or did you just think to wing it?”

“I did have something in mind but I do think that maybe we should do that ‘thing’ a little bit later.” I said.

She furrowed her brow in confusion, “Okay, Jack we can go to a pub at 10 am if that’s what you’re thinking.

I chuckled, “No not that (Y/N). It’s a surprise, that can wait for a little later.”

“Ohh,” she mumbled, “a surprise?”

“Exactly that.” I said in response.

“Do you mind me asking what type, of surprise?” she said while walking towards me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

I placed my hands on her hips, “Isn’t a surprise supposed to stay as a surprise?” I jeeringly asked.

“I guess but I was never really one for surprises.” She said, “But for you I guess it would wait.”

“I mean, if you wish, we could go now.” I said as I pulled her closer to my chest.

“We’re going somewhere?” she asked.

I shook my head, “No we aren’t, just moving from this room to another.”

“Hmm, okay; should we go now or wait as you suggested?” she asked as she placed a kiss on my cheek.

I thought for a moment, “Well if you haven’t eaten maybe we should proceed after.”

“The girls gave me some breakfast,” she paused so I guess that means, your surprise starts now? Hmm?”

I immediately got every excited, “Well,” I looked her in the eye and asked, “Could you hand me your shawl?”

She gave me a somewhat puzzled look but reached behind her without loosing contact with me to grab her shawl; she handed it to me and I then removed my hands from her and moved behind her, I placed the shawl over her eyes and tied it in the back.

She placed her hands on the knot I made of the cloth and asked, “This really is a surprise, isn’t it?”

“Indeed.” I whispered from behind her, “Now so you don’t drip and fall, I’m going to guide you down the stairs, okay?”

She chuckled, “The basement? Why there?”

“You’ll see.” I whispered.

I continued to guide her down the stairs and to the middle of the room where I had hung the rope; “I know you cant see,” I said, “but could you possibly guess what I have in store for you?”

“No idea.” She laughed.

“Well for starters, you trust me? Right?” I whispered into her ear as I pulled her back to me.

She chuckled, “Of course I do, Jack.”

“Good...” I mumbled, “Now you’re going to have to use that trust.”

She mumbled with confusion and slight worrisome tone; I chuckled at her little peak of fear but knew that it was different from the other fears I’ve put upon people.

Instead of guiding her through what I was doing, I wanted her to be puzzled, confused and wanting questions answered, wanted her to feel almost, powerless.

Before acting I kissed her on her forehead and then placed a soft kiss on her lips; after that I immediately placed my hand on one of her thighs carefully tracing up and onto her groin; she gave out a surprised gasp but didn't resist.

I let out a chuckle as I started to trace both my hands back up her hips and onto her shoulders where I then carefully slid her sleeves off of her arms, revealing her now-bare chest; I then fully pulled the dress off of her, letting it fall from her hips where (Y/N) then stepped out of the ring of fabric that was now spread across the floor.

I took her hand and guided her to the rope fixture, carefully wrapping the rope around her wrists and tightening it to a point where she couldn’t wiggle put, but it wasn't too tight.

“Jack?” she asked, “I’ve never-“

I cut her off, “Shut up..” I mumbled as I took off my shirt and threw it to the ground; I then unbuttoned my trousers and let them fall to the floor with my undergarments.

I placed another kiss on her lips, and then one on her neck, and one more on her stomach before placing my hands on her under-thighs and lifting her up and closer to me; when I then inserted my cock into her pussy; both of us moaned at the same time once I fully inserted myself into her wet pussy.

I le out a huge moan as I continued to thrust my cock inside of her; the walls of her pussy clenching to my cock as I pleasured (Y/N) and I; constantly moving myself up and down at various speeds giving each of us different experiences as I thrusted myself inside of her – constantly making her moan and gasp out for air, constantly making her wetter as we went on.

Neither of us were talking, only moaning out loud and mumbling sentences as best as we could. Despite us trying to communicate with each other I kept going as she was wiggling around and arching her back and trying to loosen the rope with her wrists.

I wanted to take control and that’s what I did – tying her up and taking her power felt amazing, especially since it was in a non-harmful way.

Pleasure had gathered up in my groin area, which then spread throughout my whole body as I thrusted faster and faster; and (Y/N) groans became louder and more frequent, making her breaths short and shallow.

I pulled out of her pussy and let her stand there while I untied the rope around her wrists; as she hit the floor she rubbed her wrists and practically fell to the ground from weak-knees.

I chuckled once more and picked up some of the rope I cut up; I walked up to her and placed one around her mouth as a gag, making sure she couldn’t spit it out of her mouth – I then also tied her arms behind her back and laid her on the ground, where I then took a larger piece of rope and tied her legs together with a relatively wide space parting her feet, but also making sure she could barely move.

I placed my hands palm-down next to her shoulders where I then started passionately kissing her on her cheeks and everywhere on her chest and neck. as she laid still; I placed my feet in a comfortable and easy position, and I then used my hand to easily guide my cock inside of her; I then took that hand and started rubbing her clit, swirling in circles and all directions in various speeds.

The fact that she was gasping and choking on air as I rubbed her clit made me harder – that fact that she was, struggling, in a sense.

I kept kissing her all over but then decided to focus my attention on her breasts, I moved myself into a position where I could still pleasure myself and her, and that I could place my lips around her nipples; letting my lips caress them and my tongue occasionally licking her as we went on.

(Y/N) was squirming around and moaning and gasping out with loud groans and whimpers as she let me do as I wished to her. Both of us constantly moaning as I pleasured her, tingles and warmth running throughout my body and this indescribable feeling growing in my groin, making me feel, _amazing._

After a few minutes of us in this position I untied her feet and her arms, taking the gag out of her mouth and removing the blindfold from her eyes.

She placed herself on her knees in front of me as I demanded and started to play with my cock.

 

**_YOUR POV_ **

****

I was slowly moving my hand up and down Jacks shaft and once I got comfortable I brushed my lips against his shaft teasing him almost. I brushed my lips up and down a few times until I got back to where I started. Jack had let out a few moans as I was doing so, when I placed my mouth on his tip and my right hand on the lower part of his shaft while my left hand was rested upon his thigh. I circled my tongue around his tip and used my hand to slowly caress his cock. He placed his hands on my head slightly tugging on my hair and let out a small whimper, "(Y/N)...".

I looked up at him still moving my tongue all around, his cheeks were tinted pink and his eyes were closed; his mouth was wide open and he was letting out soft little moans and whimpers, as he was doing so his head was tilted back. I eventually slid my mouth further down his erect cock to the point where it met my hand, I was making sure my teeth wouldn’t get in the way but I made sure my tongue did all that it could and my lips were wet enough to easily glide up and down. He kept letting out little moans and got louder as time passed, as he got louder his grip on my head got stronger resulting in my hair being pulled - which I didn’t mind at all. I slid my mouth off of him and used my hand to hold up his cock and reveal the underside - I slowly grazed my tongue up and down his shaft making sure to always stop and lick the tip when I got there. 

 "Oh god..." he whimpered, as he said that I made sure to keep going making sure he got the most pleasure out of this experience; I tightened the grip of my mouth and hand ever so slightly and kept going. After a minute or so of this pure pleasure my jaw had gotten tired, since Jack hadn’t finished yet and I wanted to make sure he could I stopped to kiss his thighs and lower belly region, with my hands I ever so slightly grazed his chest and arms giving him a soft tingling sensation. Jacob started to shift and pull himself upwards from my lips, "Wow.. (Y/N), that was ... great..."

I gently tugged him by the arms and pulled him back towards me, I then whispered, "I'm not done.. Jack..." I looked up to him making eye contact to make sure he was okay with me proceeding, he gave me a little nod and a devilish smirk signaling for me to continue. I once again kept going. I was doing the same teasing as earlier and same motions, using my tongue on his tip and moving my hand along his shaft. He let out a small moan.

Jack then let out a loud moan "Oh god.." he whimpered and groaned.

I continued to stroke his cock up and down while letting my tongue play around with his tip, making Jack tighten his grip on me and even sometimes accidentally pressing down on my head, making me deep-throat his already large cock.

A few more moans and groans and that’s when Jack finally finished inside of my mouth, his cum coating the back of my throat and parts of my tongue as well as some that had been sprayed on my cheek walls.

 

 _JACKS POV_  


As I cummed into (Y/N)’s mouth, all the pleasure that had been growing in my groin was released across my whole body – sending that whole unexplainable orgasmic pleasure throughout my whole body.

Whilst panting I demanded (Y/N) to lay on the ground and she did as I asked; I got down to her level and pressed my body against the cold concrete and I spread her legs wide open; I came closer to her pussy and started to tease her clit again, but with my tongue this time and occasionally placing little nips and kisses along her thighs.

As I was kissing and toying with her clitoris, I took my middle 3 fingers and inserted them into (Y/N), moving them up and down and grazing the top of her wet pussy trying to hit her g-spot with every thrust.

I couldn’t tell if she was moaning because of the pleasure she was receiving from her clit or from me hitting her g-spot each time, or both – but either way, I kept eating her out, making her moans loud and travel on for the longest time, until she became overcome with pleasure and started choking on air; whimpering and whining when she could as she arched her back as her hands were desperately searching for something to grab onto, but then scratching into the floor with failure.

As she constantly got wetter I sucked up any fluids that she was releasing; only letting my fingers easily make their way up and down as smooth as possible and helping my tongue play with her clit just a teeny bit faster and easier.

Her legs became tense and started to quiver, she moved her feet up and onto my back, where my vacant hand trailed up her hips and over her stomach and up to her breasts, where I then toyed with them as well; once more playing with her nipples just as I did before.

“Jack...” she exclaimed, “Jack!”

I ignored her and kept doing as I pleased, playing with her breasts even more then I intended by grabbing them and squeezing, rubbing the nipples even more so; and even faster moving my fingers in and out of her and teasing her clit as well.

“Oh my god...” she moaned.

As I kept going her moans got louder then ever and her legs were practically tightened to a grip around my neck as the rest of her muscles tensed up and her head tilted back; she was trying to moan out of say something but instead she closed her eyes and inhaled all the air she could, which ended up helping her choke on the air as she climaxed.

When she could finally get a word in she gasped out, “Jack.. that’s... that’s enough.. love...”

I did as she wanted, I moved my hands off and out of her, I reached behind me and removed her legs from my neck.

“I thought...” she panted, “I thought you hated these things..?”

As I wiped my mouth off I explained, “I gained insight on this ever since you’ve been here...”

“Must’ve learned, alit, then....” she exclaimed.

“Yeah...” I gasped out as I took a seat next to her while putting on my undergarments.

She reached for her undergarments as well and slipped them on before she jumped back on top of me and passionately and tenderly kissed me on the lips whilst letting our tongues intertwine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all should know what i have to research to write like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning
> 
> Thanks to @allannastone for the chapter idea :)

**_YOUR POV_ **

 

\---Around two and a half months later---

 

I opened my eyes as I was lying in bed; Jack was in my sight and he was heavily snoring and tossing around as he slept– the same as every other night. I groaned as I turned on my side, placing my hand on my aching back wondering if it was the pain or Jack’s loud snoring that woke me.

I shifted myself to face Jack and I inched my way across the small bed to snuggle closer to Jack. I shut my eyes and groaned as I pulled the covers up and over my shoulders before draping one arm over Jacks shoulder.

As I was nearly half asleep I jumped up and out of bed before falling to my knees before promptly throwing up whatever was left in my stomach onto the floor. I was groaning and retching for a minute until Jacks snoring stopped.

“Jack...” I retched, hoping that he was now awake.

I threw a coughing fit right after I spoke and that’s when Jack muttered something then slowly pulled himself up from bed. “Are, you okay, (Y/N)?” he asked with a still partway asleep tone.

I tried to respond but couldn’t because the soreness of my throat stopped me from making any sound. I fell back into a sitting position and looked at Jack with great guiltiness– he was in the same position, falling back a bit then jerking back up trying to stay awake; he then yawned and rubbed his eyes before he turned in my direction where he spotted me and his eyes widened.

Jack threw his legs over the bedside and rushed over to me; he stopped next to me and crouched down, making a disgusted face as he tried to focus on me. “Let’s get you back to bed...” he said to me softly as he slid his hand under my legs and placed one on my back before picking me up and placed me back down on my side of the bed.

He turned around and stared at the vomit sitting on the ground, groaning softly and went downstairs where he stayed for a minute or two before returning with a rag and a bucket with what I assumed was filled with water. He crouched back down and started to clean up the mess I had made on the floor. He started up a conversation by asking me, “Are you sick or did you eat something bad?”

“I uh, I don’t know,” I answered as I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on one. “I just, I haven’t been feeling too well for a few days.” I paused to think of any other possibilities to this and one thing had crossed my mind, but I decided not to mention it to Jack. “I think its just a cold.”

“Not a cold...” Jack mused. “You’re sick with the flu or something.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” I said as I watched Jack discard the rag into the bucket and place it back down in the hallway. “I guess we’ll have to cancel our trip to the pub.”

Jack sat back down next to me and rested his hand on my thigh and nodded his head. “I guess so. I have work to do anyways,” Jack informed me as he once again tried to keep himself awake. “We can.. go when you feel better...” he said as he rubbed small circles with his thumb.

“Let’s talk in the morning, you need sleep and so do I – you probably aren’t thinking clearly.” I said as I acknowledged the fact that Jack seemed a to be more than halfway asleep.

I watched as Jack fell back into the bed and rolled over to his section of the bed; I did the same – I laid back and rolled on my side facing away from Jack.

My stomach was cramping and twisting itself around; my whole body was aching– mostly on my lower back trailing up my spine and definitely my hips.

I pulled my knees to my chest and clutched the blanket in between both fists; I was feeling sicker and sicker through the weeks– I had been tired almost all day everyday– I had been feeling very dizzy and had to sit down, all the time – changes in my mood, emotions, _everything; missing_ _my monthly cycle_ at least twice in the last months.

I sat there with widened eyes thinking to myself, _I’m just sick. I’ve gotten of my regular cycle. ‘This will pass, it’s the flu – it’s going to pass,_

On the surface I was trying to keep calm but I’ve never experienced this _myself_ ; the occasional accidental pregnancy at the brothel, sure, but not, _myself;_ I took a deep breath in repeating the same thoughts– trying to convince myself I was just overreacting; but deep down I _knew,_ I’ve been there when so many of my friends and acquaintances have been through this exact situation. I just knew that I was carrying Jack’s baby.

I clenched my jaw and took a large breath through my nose before closing my eyes hoping and praying that this want real.

I couldn’t be _pregnant,_ could I?

 

\---

 

Jack tugged on my shoulder waking me up. He was dressed and his jacket was draped over his arm. “Do you want anything before I leave?” he asked me. “I know the flu can leave you bed-ridden so I wanted to make sure you had something to eat.”

I looked up at him with my fuzzy vision and groaned. “Do you have to go? We were going to go out today anyways- you should stay with me.”

Jack raised his eyebrows, surprised by the sudden clingingness. “Look, darling, I really wish that I could– I’ve told you a million times that I wish that this plan of mine were finished with, so we could be together.”

I brushed my hair out of my eyes. “If you want this plan to be over then end it.”

Jack took a deep breath in and exhaled as he gritted his teeth and retorted, “You know I can’t do that, (Y/N).”

“Jack,” I sighed as I looked down at my stomach, imagining his child growing within me. “I hate saying this, but one day it’s either your mission or me.”

He glared at me before softening his gaze. “I’ll bring you some food, so you don’t have to get up today. And some water.” He turned around and walked towards the doorway before he stopped in the doorframe and turned around to glance at me before walking out into the hallway.

I sighed and rolled my head on the pillow closing my already heavy eyelids, wondering how I could ever tell Jack– how he would react– if he would want to even keep the child.

I placed my hands over my eyes and clenched my eyes and I heard Jack walking back up the stairs and into the room. “Here,” he said. “Take this– it’ll help.”

I removed my hands and saw that Jack was holding a plate with some crackers in one hand and a glass of water in the other. I took the plate and water out of his hands and set the water on the bedside table and the plate on my lap as I sat up and nibbled on a cracker. Jack rummaged through his jacket pocket, he pulled out a small bottle with a cork on top, he placed it next to the water and said, “Laudanum, drink some when you’re in pain.”

I nodded my head as I eyed the bottle and carefully ate another cracker; as Jack said his normal ‘I’ll be back soon’ lie.

I responded with, “Come home early, please.”

“Hmm?” H stopped at the Doorway. “I’ll try, ok?”

“Mmm,” I mumbled, acknowledging what he said.

I listened as Jacks footsteps retreated down the hallway’s creaky floorboards and as his feet pounded against the stairs and listened carefully as the sound faded and until a door slammed.

I pressed my back against the bed frame and continued eating the food that Jack brought. I had been highly nauseous since Jack had woken me up and eating the dry foods had helped tone down the strength of the symptom.

After hastily eating down all the food I took a small sip of water before placing it back down next to the laudanum, which I picked up to read the label. Reading the word _LAUDANUM_ over and over again helped calm my stomach some and I chuckled at the fact that Jack literally has these little bottles of laudanum laying everywhere in this house– in every room, on every table, even next to the mattress of the bed– and that he cared enough to give one to me.

I sat the bottle back down and sighed as I glanced at my belly. I felt as though Jack would react horribly to this situation we’re both in, that he wouldn't want a child for any means– I was so worried that even images of him hitting me in the stomach to _kill_ his unborn child clouded my thoughts.

I knew he would never but when his anger engulfs him, he isn’t predictable at all.

I took one more sip of water before carefully placing my feet on the floorboard and slowly standing up to avoid the usual lightheadedness that I felt– which didn't work. I carefully made my way to the mirror that Jack had stolen when he was younger.

As I was still in my undergarments I turned to the side and imagined what I would look like with a baby bump. At this point in the pregnancy you couldn’t tell I was pregnant just by looking at me– but if you were me, you could tell.

I was starting to walk around the house to stretch– my muscles had become tense and I was 100% sure that I may have strained something from the last ‘session’ with Jack.

As I was walking around I decided I would head back upstairs and put on my rarely worn nightgown. I stepped into the room and passed my usual outfit items and rummaged through a drawer where I kept most of my clothes.

 

\---

 

I had been in bed for another hour or so reading some of Jack’s books. It was quite fascinating reading the books he received from the Creed; the ones that educated you on skills and proper fighting movements. I had a fun time reading through all the insane words printed on the book as I imagined Jack and Jacob practicing these together, and then Jacob getting frusterated at Jack.

I took a sip of some tea that I brewed; I set it back down on the table when I heard the front door open. I took an anxious breath in and propped myself up hastily thinking of ways to talk to Jack. I sighed as I rose up from the bed and headed towards the hallway.

I stepped out the room and headed down the stairs, carefully trying to control my dizziness. I stepped down onto the main floor and turned into the living room. “Why are you here?” I questioned as I saw the two Templars, Michael and Andrew, standing in the room.

“Oh.” Michael turned to me where he then smiled. “Where are my manners, we should have knocked.”

“Why are you here? Again?” I repeated myself as the two Templars turned to face me.

“Well,” Andrew started. “We were going to talk to Jack... again, but he once more seems to be off the premises.”

I crossed my arms. “He isn’t– Jus- Just come back later if you really need to speak with him,” I ordered.

Andrew stepped forward and clasped his hands, “My dear lady, maybe we should stay until he arrives back home – get to know each other over a cup of tea! Shall we?”

“No!” I shouted. “Why would I even want to know anything about you?accept that?” I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. “Just come back later!”

Andrew nodded his head and turned to Michael and pursed his lips before turning back to me and crossing his arms as well. “Why so rude?” he asked. “We just wanted to get to know you– connect more, really.”

I shook my head, “No – you would never come back here to _get to know me_ after Jack rejected your offers,” I paused and stepped back. “Why are you really here?”

Michael stepped closer to me. “Look– if you really wish to know why we’re here-“

Andrew cut him off and announced with his now imitating and serious tone, “They’re called orders, love.”

“Orders?” I asked. “What orders were, were given?” I said, now worried. Jack had rejected the Templar's multiple times and they had threatened him multiple times if he didn't accept. This could be one becoming real.

“Kill,” Andrew chuckled. “We got to kill Jack, darling. I mean,” he shrugged. “We can’t just have him knowing everything we mentioned in the letters– even since he killed one of our own.”

My eyes widened in fear. “Well if you sent them after him...”

“Mary Kelly – remember that horrendous murder back n the news a few weeks ago?” Michael laughed. “He murdered her– skinned the flesh from her body and tore all her organs out, every, last, one, of, them.”

I shook my head and listened as the two continued talking. “Remember what he said, Michael?” Andrew mentioned. “Do anything to bring Jack closer to us.”

Michael started snickering. “Well, if you’re thinking what I’m thinking, let’s have some fun then, would you agree?”

Andrew looked back at Michael with a smirk and nodded before the both turned in my direction and came closer. I kept taking steps back trying to distance myself from the two, but they still kept coming towards me, making me back up into a table where I was now trapped by the two, unable to move to safety.

“Anything to bring Jack to us,” Andrew repeated as he swung a punch to my jaw.

I wailed as his rings sliced into my skin and as my face snapped to the side. “Aw, come on, sweetheart! It’s not that painful!” Michael chuckled.

Another punch from the opposite direction jerked my head the opposite direction; this time his knuckles pounded into my jaw, making my teeth clench down on each other with massive force and tear a piece of skin from my inner cheek; “Stop this!” I screamed as they pushed me over the table.

Michael was holding both my legs down as Andrew clenched my wrists; “Now, you better not even think of shouting too loud, or we’ll fucking gouge your eyes out!” Andrew threatened.

Michael flung my legs over to the other side of the table where Andrew threw me off the table; I landed flat on my stomach; my hands scraping the floor and my head now massively pounding with pain.

The two were quickly kneeling next to me. Michael snickered and told me, “Now, the rules are simple, (Y/N), you shout, scream, yell– struggle and wiggle around, you’ll get hit, deal?”

My eyes filled with fear as Michael aimed a punch at my stomach. He knelt down next to me and tore my nightgown, stuffing a piece into my mouth, making sure to stuff it as far back as my throat could reach.

My vision was starting to blur from the tears streaming down my cheeks and welling up in my eyes; I couldn’t see what the two were doing but I could get an understanding of what they wanted to do.

Michael traced his hands up my thighs pushing my dress upwards; I started to kick knowing he was trying to rape me; I kicked Michael in the chest and pushed myself up but before I could move any more Andrew punched me in the chest, making me wheeze for breath.

I started crying through the gag from the pain that was welling up in me. “No fucking shouting!” Andrew hissed as he once more punched me.

“Fucking bitch!” Michael mumbled as he stood back up from the kick I gave him; “You know the fucking rules you stupid whore!” Michael kneeled back down next to me. “I told you that you would regret it!”

Michael picked me up by the shoulders and threw me towards the table, where I was at the perfect height for the table to ram back into my stomach. I flinched and tired to hold in my screams of pain in but I couldn’t– I was sobbing and wailing in pain.

Andrew shouted something as he kicked my feet out from under me. My jaw hit the table throwing it upwards where then my nose hit the edge of the table with the same amount of strength, stunning me.

I laid flat on my stomach as I sobbed and waiting for them to make their next moves; the rag stuffed in my mouth was now consisting of a coppery and salty taste, a mix of the blood running from my nose and all the tears soaking up into the rag as well.

Michael pulled me up by my hair and bent me over the table; “Why would Jack even love someone like you’? Why would such a brute court such a skank? A slut whom is acquainted with his enemies?” He traced one hand down my back and pulled up my dress to expose my arse. “Sluts like this, don’t they?” He ripped of the remainders of my nightgown.

He ran his fingers over my clit before he ordered Andrew to hold my hands down against the table. Andrew ran over to the opposite side of the table and held both my wrists down with both hands.

Michael took his hands off of me for a split second before he placed them back on my arse and slipped his cock inside of me. “Still want your eyes gouged out, love?” he asked as he started digging his nails into my skin.

I was constantly being pounded against the table; my ribs, stomach bashing into the edge and my skin being scraped on the rough table; I was trying to shout something through the gag and move my wrists around trying to escape – Michaels answer was to thrust faster and play with me more while Andrew removed his hand from my wrists and smashed my fingers into the hard wooden table with his fists.

I screamed and groaned through the gag and Michael shouted in response, “Andrew I want take a fucking go at this whore, apparently she doesn’t want to play by the rules!”

Michael threw me to the ground where I squirmed around and spat the gag out of my mouth. I was trying to crawl towards the front door to hopefully escape, but I was in so much pain and my fingers had been probably broken– I physically could not pull myself to the door.

I heard Michael hastily button his pants and kneel next to me; “You don’t want play by the rules? So be it.”

He rammed the plank and into my shoulder pushing me onto my back; I cried out in pain as I gripped my shoulder. Andrew told Michael to keep hitting me if I ‘misbehaved’ as he also took a turn helping me out with my ‘daily job.’

He also unbuttoned his trousers; but first he stuck three of his fingers in me as his thumb played around with my clit. I started to cry out but Michael quickly replaced the gag and punches me in the stomach for punishment.

Andrew pulled his fingers out from me and shouted in disgust, “Bitch is on her monthly!”

My body froze– tears stopped and I couldn’t make a sound- and I was filled with realization.

_The baby!_

I cried and screamed out trying to spit the gag out of my mouth, but that seemed to be impossible.

I felt completely hopeless until I heard the front door slam open. “You mother fuckers!”

I looked up and saw Jack. He instantly tackled Michael to the ground before picking him up by the collar and throwing him down the flight of stairs leading to the basement just as he did me. I listened as I heard Michaels body bash and ram into the concrete stairs and floor of the basement.

Andrew stood up and engaged combat with Jack– Jack using his fists and Andrew equipped with a large blade; and of course that did not stop Jack’s rage.

Jack dodged every swing of the blade and hit him with every swing, eventually knocking Andrew out.

“Jack...” I whimpered as I watched Jack also throw him down the stairs. I clutched at my stomach as pain filled my veins.

Jack turned to me with a rage filled expression before turning back with no response and rushing down the stairs with the blade that Michael dropped.

My vision went black as Jack disappeared into the basement.

 

\---

 

I was awoken to shouting, my mind was fuzzy but I was able to look around and recall what had and what was currently happening. I tried to push myself up with my arms but my arm collapsed right under me.

I whimpered as I once more tried to pull myself up. I used my legs to prop myself up instead of my arms. That had also been a failure – as I tried to balance on my feel I slipped and fell onto my face. I looked to see what I had slipped on and I was laying in a pool of my own blood– the _baby’s_ blood– the unborn child _I could’ve had._

I started tearing up before another shout from the basement caught my attention; I used my forearms to pull me across the floor instead of my broken up fingers and out of the pool of blood. Once I had made my way out I did the same thing, propped myself up on my feet and stood up without slipping this time.

I slowly and carefully took a few steps towards the open basement door before falling back on the floor just as the steps started; I peered down into the basement and watched as Jack had the two men tied up and stripped – from what I could see both the men were missing either a few fingers or a whole limb, and the shallow light that was illuminating the basement I could see that Jack kept them alive as he tortured them – as their limbs were sliced off.

I clenched my eyes and flinched once a blood curdling wail came from one of them; I peeked back down the stairway and saw that Jack literally ran his blade right through the man’s penis– slicing it right off as he struggled to move.

My eyes started to water as I watched what Jack was doing; I stated to sob and that had caught Jack’s attention, he looked back at me with the same horrible expression he always had. When he were angry, infuriated, the face he gave me when he kidnapped me– the face I always saw everyday when I was being held hostage by him.

Jacks expression faded when he noticed the pain in my whimpers. He quickly did the same to the other man as another wail filled the rooms and made my ears ring before he threw the blade to the ground and ran up the stairs skipping three at a time to come to me.

“No!” I whimpered as I heard him coming closer– it reminded me of everything I had gone through as I clenched my eyes shut.

Jacks steps stopped and he said, “(Y/N), I’m here....” in a gentle tone

My sobbing got even louder as I hid my face into my arms, “Jack...”

He rested his arm on my shoulder but I flinched at the touch of his finger tips; “(Y/N),” he said. “You’re safe– please...”

I shook my head, “Since when is living with you, safe?!” I exclaimed with all my force; I looked up to Jack and wiped the tears and dried blood off my face, “You should have been here!” I started crying a river. “Its either _me or your plan!”_

Jacks sorrowful and empathy filled look faded into a monotone expression. He sighed and placed both hands over his face as if her were in deep thought. He quickly removed his hands from his face and rose up from the crouching position– he shouted and rammed his fist into the wall creating a large hole. He did it once more before returning back down stairs.

My mind was racing– what was he thinking– which would he choose- did he even care– _does he even care?_

I peered back down into the basement and jerked away at the screams from the two; I hid my face in my arms again and listened to the two men beg for their life, the screams and wails as I heard flesh and bone being _sliced and mangled._

I was so _ashamed_ – I didn't know what to do– I didn't even tell Jack that I was pregnant and now it’s useless– Jack seemed to be mad at me, frustrated and irritated– as of this moment I felt like a huge burden.

I pondered running away to the brothel to clear my mind but I was in such a horrible state I couldn’t walk, or move– couldn’t think straight or even talk.

I wanted to run so badly– I wanted to get away and cry into Nellie’s shoulder, get away from the man who thinks ‘avenging’ his mother is more important than I am– the man who let this happen to me.

I couldn’t.

Couldn’t run.

I had to stay in this spot; listen as Michael and Andrew’s last words were constant pleads for their life– listening to one last wail, and then complete silence besides the small drip I could faintly hear.

I didn't hear Jack move one bit, he was in the basement and only the dripping nose was now clear enough to hear as the puddle formed.

My hearing was now getting muffled and my vision was once again going black.

 

**_JACKS POV_ **

****

“GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!” I shouted as I threw the blade at the wall.

I couldn’t possibly choose; Avenge my mother and give up my lover– or continue courting the most amazing girl, but leaving behind this plan– a plan that I’ve wanted to pursue ever since I was a child– a plan that I am _so close_ to finishing.

I turned around to go back up the stairs and hopefully speak with (Y/N) but I got distracted staring at the corpses that were now hanging in my basement.

I watched as the blood from both of them dripped onto the floor and formed a puddle; I deeply inhaled and exhaled– as I walked by the two corpses I spat at the both of the scumbags that did this.

I walked up the stairs and (Y/N) was lying still on the floor; worried I took her pulse and it was luckily still there. I picked her up and ran upstairs to place her in the middle of our bed.

I grabbed the bottle of laudanum sitting on her bedside table and pulled the cork out with my teeth before opening her mouth and pouring half of the medicine into her system.

Knowing she was not waking up soon, I kissed her on the cheek and let her rest. I walked down the stairs and looked at the mess those Templars had created, looking at all the bloodstains from (Y/N)’s injuries.

I was shocked at all the blood spatters everywhere– I had gotten here when they were raping her and I wasn't sure how much they tortured her.

I kneeled down next to the blood and disgust filled my face.

How could they do this?

And how did she loose that much blood from her injuries?

She looked to have several bruises from punches to her jaw, cuts from one man’s rings, more bruises from the punches used for bludgeoning her– and rape? Nothing to me pointed to that much blood loss – even if she were on her monthly cycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Michaels manhood, 1857-1888
> 
> R.I.P Andrews manhood, 1860-1888


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you've been following my updates you would know that I was in the middle of moving homes and alot of other busy work. I've finally had some time on my hands to write this (I'm sorry its a bit short ;-;) but here it is! I will be working on some requests later tonight and tomorrow when I get time!  
> enjoy! :D

**_CHAPT 11_**  

 

**_YOUR POV_**  

 

Waking up the following morning was especially painful. I felt the rough and course walls rub the scratches and bruises that trailed along my back as I gripped the wall for support as I got out of bed. I let out some small gasps as I felt some skin tear due to the walls but quickly discarded the pain. I rubbed my sore eyes and looked around. Jack had left a small glass of water on the table and a few small crackers sitting next to me. I first took a sip of the water and then took a few nibbles out of the crackers. As I was doing this I looked around the room and realized I was alone. Jack seemed to be out and not around due to the odd silence that I picked up -no footsteps nor yelling, no sounds of the creaky floors or the sounds of beer bottles clanking.

I took a deep breath in before I slowly stood up. I placed one foot on the ground and then the other, slowly raising myself up with my arms. One I was fully up, I took a step before collapsing back onto the bed. Pain shot up my spine and a whirl of flames felt as if it my stomach was being stabbed multiple times.

I looked down at my arms and slowly trailed my eyes down to my stomach where the baby had rested – where I'd been hit a few dozen times. I shed a few silent tears recalling on the moment I'd figured out that I was having a child, and then the pain I endured and the little life that was lost, that could've been.

I sobbed as I folded my hands across my belly and wondered when Jack would be home– so I could, tell, Jack that he was going to be a father. I hoped we could discuss it and, possibly talk about starting a family but I was so afraid of his response. He has gone off now, probably to stalk Evie. Or kill her. How could he ever choose me– a family– over his, mission?  

I needed to talk with someone, Nellie – the girls maybe.

After a brief period of thinking my doubts on Jack became worse and my only hope was to hopefully talk to the girls at the brothel about this since they were obviously more caring then Jack.

I sighed as I slipped out of bed once more, making sure that I was prepared for the pain that were to come to me. I took a few steps to the chair that sat next to the dresser, I took a seat and slid on my shoes preparing to go out. I contemplated if I should even try going out in a proper dress but shook that idea and threw on a loose slip on dress that would do. The dress was black and had a train that tailed out for a few inches. Ruffles surrounded the bottom as a trim and the dress had a subtle pattern of flowers laces into it, and was also strapped in the front of the bodice instead of the back which I was fond of. I then grabbed my shawl and wrapped it around my shoulders whilst clenching the front tightly with both my hands. 

As I started walking through the rooms the dress scratched against my skin from its not-so-soft texture which made me groan. It was at least annoying and thankfully wasn’t as painful as I had earlier occurred but I was trying to leave my hopes at low, for I knew that these pains would be soon back especially after the walk to the brothel. 

I slowly made my way down the stairs and out the door. 

 

**_JACKS POV_**  

I crashed the carriage into a bench near the house and let out a chuckle as I hopped off. I turned to look at the damage and shrugged as I approached the door that lead into the carriage. I flung the doors open and grabbed the two parcels from the seat. I propped one under my arm and the other just below and held it up against my hip.  

I turned back to continue down the sidewalk but I was crowded by women, children and men gasping at the now broken street bench and the carriage that was in the middle of the walkway and in the middle of the road.  

Not looking back I shoved my way through the crowd and made my way down the walkway to our house. I pulled the small key from my pocket and unlocked the door stepping through then slamming it shut with my foot.  

I readjusted the parcels that were under my arms and made my way up the stairs. I walked through the bedroom door and immediately focused my attention on the parcels. "Here... (Y/N) I got some items for you." I set them down on the end of the bed and started to untie the string wrapped around the box. "Honey?" I called out as I looked up. (Y/N) wasn’t in the bed. 

I sighed and looked around the room and noticed that the dresser drawers were left open and her shoes and shawl were nowhere in sight. I paused for a moment wondering why she wasn’t resting but then walked down to the restroom to see if she were there. I knocked on the closed door and heard nothing but the echo of my knock bouncing off the walls. I twisted the cold door handle which sent chills up my spine and looked in, she wasn’t there either.

I turned around as I realized she must've gone out. I wondered why she would do such a thing. It boggled my mind as to why she would leave in this condition and where she would go.

With anger I threw my fist into the wall and grunted out. I realized what might have happened– she could've woken up and saw that I weren't here, she though I chose my plan over her and she walked out the door. 

I pulled my fist out of the wall and made my way up to the bedroom. I knew where she was. The only place she'd ever go after this situation would be the brothel. As I entered the room I tore off my clothes and threw on the suit that I'd wear out when I was no longer 'Jack the Ripper'. 

I exited the home and walked in the direction of the brothel hoping to find her on her way there or arrive soon enough that she were still there.

 

\--- 

 

I walked down the icy street that the brothel was parked on. I walked down the alleyways and turned the twisting corners until I was standing at the front of the building. I sighed heavily before putting on a smile and striding in.

"Oh! Jacksons!" One of the girls squealed as I stepped foot inside, "What might you be here for?"

I wiped my nose before placing them in my jacket pockets, "I was just wondering if (Y/N) had came around here today."

She nodded her head and pointed upstairs, "She and Nellie are having a conversation in her office."

I quickly thanked the lady before heading upstairs. I walked across the floor respectfully saying hello to the women I had met before as I made my way to Nellie's office. As I got there I hesitated wondering what (Y/N)'s response would be.

I knocked on the door and I was greeted with a muffled voice on the other side welcoming me in. I slowly twisted the handle and stepped in to see (Y/N) sobbing into her shawl and Nellie comforting her while her arms were wrapped around (Y/N)'s shoulders.

I nodded my head to greet her and then asked if (Y/N) and I could have a word together, she hesitated but nodded her head in response before quietly leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

(Y/N) lifted her head and immediately lowered her head in response to seeing me as well as crying out a little more.

"(Y/N)… I don’t want to upset you...." I mumbled as I took a step or two forward, "I just want to talk."

"Y-y-you..." She gasped out beyond her tears. "You left me..."

Hearing this I walked up to her and kneeled down in front of where she sat, "I would never leave you..."

"You were gone when I woke up! It was your bloody plan weren't it!" She shouted as she flung her arms up and stared me down. Her face was red and coated with tears, her eyes were red and her makeup was a mess.

"No, no! I went out to get some things for you, some actual tea... A blanket that wasn’t shit quality like ours... Some things from the doctor..."

She started bawling harder. "How am I supposed to believe that?!"

"They're at the house. But when I got there you weren’t... and I knew you'd be here," I softly said as I looked her in the eyes.

"Jack..." She sniffled. "I have something that I need to tell you.." 

I furrowed my brow in concern and said, "Go on." In hopes she would tell me now and in hope that this weren’t such horrible news as it looked to be.

She started to speak before her eyes widened as she looked down at her legs then frantically started repeating, “Oh no,” over and over again as her tears ran down her cheeks even faster. I stood up in panic as Nellie ran into the room yelling at me, demanding to knwo what I did to her. (Y/N) frantically tried to stop Nellie from scolding me before she fell down to the ground wailing in pain with her hand on her stomach. She tried to gather her breath and failed but continued to cry.

Nellie started to help (Y/N) up off the ground but then took her attention off of (Y/N) as I tried to help. Nellie started to tear up from fear and she accused me of hitting (Y/N) since she was in much pain. Once Nellie laid a hand on me, (Y/N) shouted out that she wanted Nellie to leave the room. Nellie was shocked but left the room in a hurry as she ran downstairs.

I looked at Nellie in shock before returning myself to (Y/N) in a panic because I didn’t know what was going on. I slammed the door shut and then kneeled down next to her trying to calm her down as I asked question after question.

She was moaning and whimpering, clenching her teeth as she was on all fours grabbing her stomach. I kept asking what was wrong but she gave no proper response only cries and whimpers that I couldn’t make out. Her breathing soon got fast paced and shallow which panicked me even more than I already was.

I picked her up and placed her on the couch so she didn’t have to hold herself up, I kneeled down next to her and held her hand praying that she would say something to me so I could figure out what was going on.

 

\--- 

 

 

30 minutes later she was still in this state but she seemed to be feeling more pain than before. She gave no explanation of what was going on yet and I hope she had one for me. I was still kneeling next to her as she clutched my hand and dug her nails into my palm.  

"J-Jack.." She grunted out. "They beat... Michael... Andrew…"

"What about Michael and Andrew?! They're gone!" I shouted in panic. 

"They hit... hit my stomach..." She groaned out as she wiggled around. 

I exhaled before saying, "Yes I know!"

"We... I... I was with child..."

My jaw dropped as I took a moment to process the situation. "You were pregnant?! They hurt the baby?!?!" I shouted as I clutched her hand even tighter.

She cried out in pain then choked on air before continuing through soft whimpers of pain. "Only few months... I was.. Gonna.. Tell you… That’s why… I asked you to stay home..."

I gritted my teeth in realization that she was having labor pains, and then I realized if she were only a few months in that she would only be experiencing these labor pains if, if the baby was _killed._

My face turned red with anger and I was ready to kill the whole templar order because of this but I tried to contain my anger to be here for her; it took all I had in me not to storm out and get vengeance for her but I was able to stay there with her.

Soon enough she started shouting that the baby was coming. My eyes widened for I had almost no clue what to do in this situation but luckily I was able to have some knowledge what the birthing procedure was.

I propped (Y/N)'s legs up with her knees bent and I slid off her legs and got ready to help her out.

 

\--- 

 

I held the shawl-wrapped stillborn baby in my arms as (Y/N) was crying in agony for her lost baby. I sighed at the sight that filled my eyes, something I could've stopped. Something that would've never happened if I stayed home that say, something that would've never happened if I accepted the Templars offer, something that never would've happened if I wasn’t so focused on my dream, something that could've been avoided.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm not updating, I'm trying & please respect that.

**_CHAP 12_**  

**_JACKS_** ** _POV_**    
 

_*_ _Ba_ _ck_ _at the house_  

 

I was sitting on the bed processing everything, as (Y/N) sat in the chair across from me, holding the stillborn, sobbing, mourning the loss of her child. I had nothing to say nor did she. I was in, shock, I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know she was pregnant, I didn’t know this situation would happen, I didn’t know that those basdards would assault my love. I didn’t know. 

I stood up with rage and impulsively broke the small nightstand lamp that sat next to me. 

"Jack!" (Y/N) shouted, "Don’t do this now – not now, not here!" 

Her eyes were filled with sorrow but fear as well; and I didn’t know how to react, I know I scared her when I get angry, but because I never felt any emotion growing up, up until now, I had no clue whatsoever to do in a situation like this. I was trapped - I felt trapped, in a box, no light, a box constantly getting smaller in size. 

"I'll go outside then." I said, trying to find some other way to relieve my anger – trying not to scare her anymore. 

"Please.. Please stay." (Y/N) said before adding, "We should discuss this." 

"Okay." I firmly responded, "What do you want to talk about? That those cockwobblers killed our fucking child?!" I shouted. 

"Stop it!" She cried, "Please stop! Calm yourself.." 

I let out a deep breath and sat down on the bed, "I'm sorry. Please go on." 

"First off.. I'm sorry about this morning – that I doubted you-" 

I cut her off, "No, you had a normal reaction..." I paused, "Its not everyday that someone falls in love with a sociopathic killer." 

There was a silent pause before (Y/N) hesitated and mumbled, "When will you choose?" 

"I need time, darling." I sighed, "It’s a, hard decision."  

(Y/N) Scoffed, and rolled her eyes, "I understand that its hard – given your... metal state.. And your love for me and I'm trying to understand that but I just don’t." (Y/N) removed her hand from under the child and pinched her nose, "I just- I don’t see how you can choose killing Miss.Frye over me – a family, someone to love." 

I nodded my head, "I guess I understand some bits of that..." 

A silence dawned across the room one more, you could hear the creaking of the floorboards, the soft whimpers of (Y/N) as she gazed over the stillborn; the wind howling in the distance and seeping thorugh cracks in the walls. 

"You're mad at the Templars, correct?" She questioned with shakiness in her voice. 

I took another deep breath in, then out; I did not want my anger to unleash at the only person who loves me in the world, "Yes." 

"Would you rather take revenge on the Templars or the Fryes?" She asked. 

I pinched my nose, "What are you suggesting?" I questioned.  

"You team up with Evie and Jacob, wipe them out." A crooked smile appeared on her face, "That means you can still release your anger, while doing good – and spend time with me, as Jacob and Evie do some of the work." 

I looked up at her with excitement flowing through my body and hope in my eyes, I stood up and exclaimed, "Thats it! That’s what I'll do!" 

A large grin came across her face ear-to-ear, "I'm sure you'll get assassin contracts too, so you can.. Well you know." Her smile dimmed, "If this plan works out, I want you to stop targeting innocents." 

"Innocents?" I smirked, "Then I'll target the, naughty, citizens." 

Her eyes widened with disappointment and she let out a huge sigh, "Okay." Her eyes then trailed down to the baby, "What do you suggest we do with him?" 

"We've a small parcel of land.. We could, bury him?" 

"Yes." She agreed, "Lets name him..." 

I kneeled down beside her, and looked to the baby, "I've always loved the name Vincent." 

Her eyes perked, "I like it. Vincent (L/N)." 

 

\--- 

 

We stood together at the grave of Vincent, we were holding hands - I for one didn’t know how to process this, whereas (Y/N) was sobbing on and off, mourning our child.  

We stood there for about an hour before her and I decided it be best for us to get lunch, "Would you like to go out?' I suggested. 

"That'd be lovely. Let us both get dressed." She agreed as she took my hand and lead me back into the house, "After the dinner, you're going to take me to the asylum. You're going to let Jacob out of that cell – and you're taking him home with us. I've seen what you did with his eye and I shall help him recover." 

"I'll help him recover, you still need rest my dear. I don’t want you up and about while he is here." I bellowed, "I'll also tend to your wounds." 

"Agreed, but you must take him here – talk with him about your new plan."  

"Okay." 

 

\--- 

 

We had gone to dinner at one of the nearby restaurants and now her and I were off to go get Jacob. My hatred for him was still there but I loved (Y/N) to much to give her up – and she had hope in me, hope that she and I could change things. How I functioned. I would never want to leave that. 

I helped her up into the carriage and we took off; Lambeth wasn’t far from here, especially with my driving, so we arrived there rather quickly.  

I took the key out of my pocket and gripped it in y hand as I helped (Y/N) out of the cart. She took my hand and we entered the asylum, sneaking into the basement where I trapped Jacob.  

"Wait," she said as we stopped at the beginning of the staircase, she then pulled a small cloth out of her hand with bread from the restaurant, "if you won't feed him, I will." 

She continued on until she reached the cell, "Jacob.." She mumbled as she stood on her toes to look through the little opening on the door. 

"I'll get the door.." I grumbled as I pushed her aside and twisted the lock open, "jacob..?" 

Jacob tilted his head back and weakily murmured, "Jack..? (Y/N)..?" 

"Yes-," (Y/N) blurted, "We're here to let you out." 

Jacobs good eye widened, "How've you convinced," he paused and gasped for air, "How've you convinced jack..." 

"Don’t worry." (Y/N) softly spoke as she placed the read in his lap, "Here, eat. I will tell you everything on the way back home." She looked at me and glared, "Come pick him up, Jack. We will take him home right this instant." 

I nodded my head and kneeled down beside Jacob, and carefully picked him up. 

I took him up the stairs as (Y/N) stole a glass of water, "When we get to the cart I've give this to Jacob. I cant believe you left him there for so long." 

"Lets not bring it up.." I mumbled as I climbed the stairs. 

She eyed me but quickly focused her attention on Jacob as he let out groans of pain, "I'm glad I've some spare laudanum at home. He needs it more than I." 

 

\--- 

 

Tears were rolling down her face, as we entered our home, the sight of what I had done – the man whom she loved, had done must've been a hard sight for her to see, especially after the last few days. I felt no remorse, no empathy for what I did to Jacob, he deserved it after all, but it pains me to see (Y/N) react so badly. If I knew I would hurt her in such ways I would never have did this to Jacob. 

I carried him up the stairwell and placed him on our bed. (Y/N) quickly scuttled up to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of laudanum, and a bottle of morphine she had hastily grabbed from my coat, she opened his mouth and poured the two substances down his throat, "That should kick in soon." She turned to me with dull eyes, "You promise you won't do him anymore harm then you've done?" 

"I promise."  

"Good. I'll be off to the store, I'm going to get fresh food for him, as well as medicine and bandages – perhaps and eyepatch." She hurried out the door before turning around and peeking through the door frame, "I love you. Please keep your promise." 

"Jack.. P-please, explain..." Jacob mumbled as he coughed up some blood. 

"Okay.. It’s a long story.." I stood up from the bed, "Before I do so I will go grab you some water and whatever fresh food we have.. And some clothes, as I presume the ones you've on now are soiled." 

Jacob let out a small chuckle but quickly went back to groaning. 

 

\--- 

 

I finished the most of the story just as (Y/N) got home, although I wasn’t able to get up to her pregnancy, and our miscarriage, it was good timing in fact, she would wish to be here to help explain. 

By this time Jacob was feeling better and we was able to sit up on his own with only slight pain. His eye was still injured to the most but (Y/N) brought medical supplies that would help clean up the blood and minimize swelling. 

She made me scoot over on the bed, she handed him fresh water as well as two slices of bread with jam on them, an apple was also handed to him – which was one of Jacobs favorites. 

"(Y/N)," I called, "I just got up to the part with – Vincent, would you like to explain or shall I?" 

"You shall," she sniffed, "I'd rather not mention my poor old Vincent at this time and focus on Jacob." 

I inhaled, "Okay – you see, Jacob, I had gotten (Y/N) pregnat-" 

"Am I going to be a godfather?!" Jacob chimed in with such a cheer. 

"Ur.. No.. The baby was a miscarriage, the new Templar grandmaster sent some of his men over to our home while (Y/N) was alone.. They beat her so badly the child died.. Only just yesterday she gave birth to a baby boy – a-a stillborn." I sighed, "We named him Vincent and we buried him – and I plotted revenge on those bloody cocksuckers.. Then (Y/N) suggested that I end my hatred for you and focus on revenge on the Templars, as I feel more rage for them than I do you and your sister." 

"My condolences.." Jacob cried, "To you both. You would've made a great father Jack – and a great mother to you, (Y/N)." 

"What do you say?" I asked him, "About helping us – wipe out those templar bastards." 

"I will help." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating:( the depression hits hard:(

CHAPTER 13 

I carried Jacob back to the house with (Y/N) hanging onto my elbow. When we arrived at the home, (Y/N) lingered outside while I took Jacob inside. I went up the stairs as carefully as I could before arrive at the bedroom that I shared with (Y/N). it was hard for me not to lash out and hurt him again, but because I loved her so much, I didn’t do anything. I feared that she would leave me if I did.

I laid Jacob on the bed, readying myself to tent to his wounds. I gave him some laudanum to dull the pain as I wiped alcohol over his face, focusing on the knife marks over his eye. I wondered if he would ever see again.

He flinched back and made a sound in between a yaelp and a groan as I continued to clean him up. “Sorry,” I apologized softly.

Silence filled the room as I continued to tend to his wounds. I was about to say something when (Y/N) walked into the room. Jacob and I both looked at her, waiting as though expecting her to say something- anything- but she didn’t. She instead collapsed into the chair opposite to us and began to weep. She was obviously heartbroken from the traumatic experience that she had just encountered and the fact she lost a child.

I looked down at the floor in sadness; seeing her face filled with such a look made my heart break into a million pieces. 

To break the silence I looked back up and said the first thing that came to mind:

"We should find Evie." 

"I agree." Jacob said, gasping out in pain as I began to dab at his face again. "She’s probably still on your trail. We could just use you as bait."

"That’s a bloody awful suggestion." I argued. "If she sees me she won’t hesitate to attack me."

"You'll be fine," Jacob insisted.

I took a deep breath in, controlling my anger. "You're right... I guess you can use me as bait then." 

"Jacob," (Y/N) interrupted in a watery voice. "Make sure Evie doesn't hurt him badly." 

Jacob responded with a smile, "Of course, (Y/N)." 

 

Time passed as we all conversed about what our plan was to lure Evie out. We decided it'd be best to leave a trail for her leading to my current position and have her come to me rather than her to I. We talked for a little while after that, (Y/N) cheering up by talking about our relationship and how nice it was to finally see Jacob again. 

"(Y/N)," I interrupted her. "Could you leave Jacob and I alone for a little bit? I need to say some things to him in private."

She nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen fixing us some food." 

(Y/N) stood up and kissed me before going downstairs, shutting the door behind her to give us the much needed privacy. 

I turned to Jacob and blurted out, "I'm sorry." 

Jacob fiddled with his fingers. "Thank you, Jack." 

"I never thought my rage would get so out of hand," I told him, the words bubbling out before I even knew what I was saying. "But thankfully… For you… (Y/N) came in and… cleared my mind."

Jacob looked at me with a sense of pride. "Despite everything, Jack, I'm proud of you."

I never heard anyone say that they were proud of me before but hearing someone say it brought a smile to my face. 

Jacob continued to talk. "Now, what else might you have to say?" 

I pulled out a letter from my pocket, "I-I wrote this before we left to go get you the other day." I handed it to him. "Here... I thought that you might've disagreed to work with us and I wouldn’t be able to say what I needed too… So here." 

Jacob took the letter and read it: 

'Dear Jacob, 

I'm sorry. For now I cannot forgive myself for what I've done and I'm not sure how (Y/N) has forgiven me.. I hope you will too. I stayed up last night thinking... thinking about what I've done and why I did it and I realize now that I did it only because I saw red. That anger clouded my mind and I could not think clearly. The death of my mother.. I realize that you could not have stopped it.. That you tried your best and.. That you took me in – you're like a father to me Jacob, you always have been, my love for you has been here all along but I could just not see it. I hope you know this. I hope you forgive me. 

I never knew what my action would cause, or what they've done and truthfully I can say that what I've done may have scarred you and for that, I'm sorry. 

I cannot reverse what I did and if I could, I would, I would rather you have been here for me through these last years and I wish you were here for me when I locked you up. I wish it wasn’t just (Y/N). Oh how I wonder how she loves me.. How you loved me even through my years of anger and rage that I expressed to you. 

I hope you accept this apology.. And I hope you help her and I.. I hope you're able to lead a normal life, even after what I've done. Hurting your friends, taking half your vision...' 

Jacob continued to read, 

'These past years without you have been hard, and I have not realized it 'till now. I have felt lost and angry and... Sad... I still feel these things and I cannot rid them. Everything I've tried have failed and even now with a woman I love may help, but it only cleared my mind... Not gotten rid of anything. I cannot stand the everyday life I face and I do not know how I haven't taken it already, and I do not understand why I still let myself live everyday after knowing now what I've done. I've taken lives, which I do not mind, but everything I did to you and how I acted when I was younger, troubling you and... Beating on you... it breaks me knowing what I did. 

I've taken so many lives that maybe I should take my own.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its summer now! I'll try to continue as much as I can

CHAPTER 14

Jacob looked up from the note, "Jack.." He muttered with puzzledness in his tone, "You cant --"

  
I interrupted him as my eyes started to water a tad, "I think about it every day, you don’t understand."

  
"Look," he sighed, "I forgive you, and I don’t want you to do anything to yourself.. Imagine how devastated (Y/N) would be."

  
I deeply exhaled, I looked around the room avoiding eye contact for a minute or two as I felt weak because I was tearing up, "I don’t want to live no more. I don’t wanna do more harm."

  
"Then don’t do harm," Jacob responded with, "Don’t do anymore harm then."

  
"How?!" I lashed out, standing up in the process, "You don’t understand the rage that grows inside me everyday. You don’t understand the urge I have to murder. To kill – its like an animal instinct.. I have to, to survive."

  
"You don’t need too," he said in a slightly panicked tone, "You don’t need to kill.. If you were a killer (Y/N) would be no more – you'd be out there killing innocents."

  
"I've killled inocennts!" I shouted, "I have.." I then mumbled as I sat back down on the bed pinching the bridge of my nose in anger. "you can get through this. We can together --" he paused, "I love you like a son and you know that."

  
I nodded my head in response, "I know... and I realize now that you've been a father figure for me for so long.. I don’t understand how I could've felt the rage I did towards you."

  
"I cant help but wonder either, but that’s in the past.. We just need to move on and forget what happened." Jacob suggested.

I nodded my head once more, "I suppose," I croaked, "I suppose.."

  
I wiped the small tears off my cheeks and away from my eyes. I looked around the small withered room looking for something to talk about as I wished to change the subject, but nothing came up instead, I waited for Jacob to say something or waiting for (Y/N) to call us down for supper.

 

\---

It was now around 2am in the morning, and I couldn’t sleep. I laid in bed looking straight up at the ceiling. My eyes crawled upon the small cracks and creases in the wooden beams that held the roof atop. All I could think about was suicide. I could not forgive myself for what I did to him; for what I did to (Y/N) when we first met, I couldn’t forgive myself for not being there for her when those Templars attacked her. I just couldn’t forgive myself for all I've done to the people I care for.  
I pushed the covers off my body and slid out of bed. I put on my Jack-The-Ripper-Outfit and headed outside; I couldn't tell if I wished to walk around the block or to hurt someone. Either would calm my nerves.

  
I walked around for a bit until I ran into someone, a woman – a prostitute.. I got an idea. Maybe I could lead a double life. I could continue my infatuation with killing but be there for the ones I cared about.

  
"Yes!" I whispered under my breath, "But if (Y/N) finds out.." I thought, "she'll not hesitate to leave."

  
Now I was stuck in thought as the woman in front of me tried to seduce me into giving her a bit of coin. I looked up and promptly agreed to leave with her for a few minutes without thinking. I followed her to a very secluded area, and whilst she was undressing I stood behind her waiting to strike.

  
Surprisingly she didn’t run when she saw me; my mask and general all black outfit gave people the creeps, but I guess these whores were just desperate for money.

  
I peered over her shoulder and gave her a dead-cold stare as a chilling grin grew on my face. I chuckled a bit before taking my knife and slitting her throat from behind.

  
That wasn’t enough. I needed more, so I laid her out, fully naked and plunged my knife into her torso; I cut open her body from breastbone to just above her womanhood. I pulled out organs upon organs until she was mutilated to hell and back. I crouched down in front of her face and started to rip the skin until it was mangled and she was no longer recognizable.

  
I laughed as I glanced down at the body before returning home, leaving my jacket and mask in the washbin outfront to avoid (Y/N) figuring out I was gone in the midst of the night. I opened the door and sneaked past Jacob who was sleeping on the worn down couch in the living area; I then crept upstairs and slowly got back into bed with (Y/N) after I put on my pajamas.

\---

I woke up the next day to (Y/M) and Jacob conversing just outside my bedroom door. I got up out of bed and walked over to where they were and joined in the conversation. They were catching up and bonding, telling each other life stories and talking about similar interests. (Y/N) brought up one surprising thing as I walked through the door:

  
"I want to be trained as an assassin." She beamed.

  
My brows furrowed and I crossed my arms as Jacob responded with, "Really?"

  
I exhaled, "We can help train you." I then let out a smile of joy, I was excited that she wanted to be trained.

  
"Really?" (Y/N) exclaimed, she ran to hug me, "I'd be so thankful for the both of you if you trained me!"

  
I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, "Yes, I'd be happy to train you."

  
"thank you thank you!"

  
It made me happy to see her excited, but that happiness soon faded with my depressing thoughts coming back. I held her closer and tighter for her comfort; my grin soon faded and Jacobs eyes widened in sorrow as he could see it in my expression that I was unhappy.

  
Jacob mouthed something to me, "Tell her you're depressed." Is what I could make out.

  
I shook my head 'no', I couldn’t tell her I was depressed, suicidal, she was already going through enough and didn’t need to know that I had my own issues.

  
She pulled away from the hug and looked at me before excitedly saying “What next? When do we train?”

  
“We have to get your strength up first.” Hacob said in response, “Then we can start with your agility, things like climbing, jumping from roof to roof.”

  
Our conversation was interrupted by the paperboys faint cries from outside; (Y/N) Said, “If the boys are that loud to sell papers maybe we should go look at the recent news.”

  
“Oh..” I muttered, knowing that my recent killing would be in the papers and that she’d suspect me, “Maybe later.”

  
“Well I’ve a few shillings in my pocket. We should go.”

  
Jacob looked at me with some suspicion, because he knew me for so long he could tell when I bluffed.

  
I looked down at (Y/N) looking away from Jacob, “Lets go then.” I sighed.

  
I held her hand tightly with anticipation as we walked down the stairs and to the front door; when we got to the door I let go of her hand and opened the door for her, trailing behind next to Jacob.  
I then walked next to Jacob following closely behind (Y/N).

  
“Jack..” Jacob whispered to me, “What did you do..?”

  
“Nothing.” I growled with slight annoyance.

  
“You’re lying.” He growled back at me.

  
I sighed and looked at him, “I didnt do anything.”

  
Jacob stopped me from walking anymore, “Tell me.” He persisted, “You know you can trust me.”

  
I looked at him for a moment before turing to look at (Y/N) getting closer to the paperboy; “I-I.. I did something.”

  
“What did you do?” Jacob gently spoke.

  
“Killed someone.” I paused, “An innocent.”

  
“Why—“ Jacob said with anger before calming his tone, “Why’d you do it?”

  
“I kept thinking.. last night.. I needed to get my mind off it.”

  
“Thinking about.. suicide?” He asked.

  
“Yes.” I bluntly answered.

  
“When (Y/N) finds out she’ll be furious.” He said.

  
“Don’t tell her – Please.” I begged, “I cant have her knowing I killed one of her acquaintances.”

  
“You killed a prostitute?”

“Yes.” I answered once more, “I did.”

  
“I wont tell her…” He muttered, “But if you do it again…”

  
“I understand..” I whimpered, “I understand.”

  
We were interrupted by (Y/N) yelling from across the sidewalk. She was angry. She was walking fast coming towards me, clenching the paper in her hands.

  
I furrowed my brow in worry and walked slightly towards her until we were face to face, “Yes darling?” I said with slight nervousness in my voice, but I hid it somewhat well.

  
“You did this.” She handed me the paper, “Jack!” she furiously whispered so only us three could hear.

  
The headline read “Jack the ripper strikes again? Or is it a Jack the Ripper wannabe?”

  
“It wasn’t me, I swear on my life.” I whispered in response, “I swear.”

  
“You’re lying.” She pushed me slightly, “Tell me the truth.”

“Honey..” I muttered, “I swear. I would never go back to my old ways.”

  
It took a while to convince her that I wasnt the agressor in the paper, but she soon believed it; Thank goodness Jacob was on my side.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all believe I'm actually writing? I finally have time! So here is the next chapter of my most requested story! Thank you all for being patient.. I feel very bad for postponing this for So long! You must understand I've got my own problems too :) xx enjoy
> 
> (ps, i didnt edit, sorry again lmao)

**_CHAPTER 15_ **

**_JACKS POV_ **

(Y/N) was giving me the cold shoulder; I thought I had convinced her to believe me but, maybe I didn’t do as well as I believed. Maybe she just wants to think. Was it a copycat? Was it not? Was it her friend that died? Who knows what's going on in her head.

Once we got home she quickly walked to the bedroom, Jacob and I watched. Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me to the sofa where we both sat.

"Look what you did..." He whispered softly so (Y/N) couldn’t hear our upcoming conversation. 

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "I know, I know... I don’t need a lecture on it." 

Jacob started his next sentence off with a blank stare, "If you want to change for her – for her sake and yours..." He paused, "You can't go back to doing this." Both of us were quiet in that small moment before Jacob continued, "We'll get you killing Templars soon! The bad guys of London." 

"That’s not the same!" I stood up and lashed out; I quickly covered my mouth with my hands, as I accidently shouted to the point where (Y/N) could hear me from upstairs. I shook my head gently side to side, "It's not the same, Jacob. Nor is it fun." I started to chuckle softly, "I just get a different feeling, taking away the lives of innocent citizens. Templars... They're, they're not innocent, nor can I gut them in the middle of the street."

I watched as Jacob looked down to the floor, trying to think: he puffed out his cheeks and let out a slow sigh as he lifted his head to look at me, "I don’t know how to help then." Jacob looked disappointed in himself, rather than I; his tone light and soft, like he had given up.

A small frown appeared on my face, the thought of him just giving up on me that quickly... it didn’t feel good. I couldn’t blame him though, I didn’t know how to help myself either. At this point I've tried to stop myself from, murder, but it obviously did nothing. 

"When I go out," I spoke after a moment of silence, "and I see a possible victim, I just, I go into a... a trance?" I wondered if I were using the correct word, "A trance, I just, can't stop myself. It's like, its surreal, like it's not reality. I just get taken over, I guess." 

Jacob didn’t respond quickly, "I know what that’s like, 20 years ago I were the same, except only with the blighters – templars. I've only hesitated once to kill and -" 

He paused suddenly, cutting of his sentence.

"Why'd you hesitate?" I asked, as Jacobs expression heavily changed.

"Nothing." He answered, "Just one of Starricks pricks."

I faintly remember Jacob talking about this when I was just a boy; but he never mentioned he killed the poor bastard.

We both sat in silence - I had nothing to say, and Jacob looked as if he were thinking of what to say. His expression with a slight frown, furrowed brow – dark eyes. As if he were, confused, angry, sad. Maybe he was thinking of what I did, and what I have done or possibly the person he had killed.

Concerned I gently asked "You alright?" It felt weird, like he was supposed to be asking me that – not I to him.

He shrugged and let out a deep sigh, he looked up with a forced semi-smile, "I'm alright."

I raised a brow to him, "You're bluffing." I let out a small scoff, "I know you too well to let that lie pass."

Jacob then quickly looked down, "Yeah..." He muttered in agreeance, "I just feel overwhelmed, I guess."

\---

_It was so peaceful, being here; the sun was setting, giving the sky a_ _faint_ _but bright glow – the sky burning with reds, pinks, oranges. No clouds in sight. The vast open field, and no one else around. I was by_ _myself._

_I laid in the grass, watching the sky slowly change colors; a smile plastered on my face – all my worries gone._

_I was feeling normal, like any_ _20-year-old_ _should feel. Free, calm, not sure what was to come next, but still_ _optimistic_ _._

_My_ _eyes closed_ _, the warmth coating the apples of my cheeks_ ; But suddenly, they burst open. Fear and adrenaline flowing through my body. I wasn’t sure what caused it, but I had a churning feeling in my stomach, I knew I wasn’t going to be able to get back asleep.

I thoughtlessly let my eyes trail the shapes and shadows in my room, a mistake. My eyes landed on the chair where I would keep my Ripper outfit, before (Y/N) was here. 

'Ugh..." I gently mumbled to myself as I stood up. 

I coughed a little, but I tried to be quiet. My mouth was dry, I hadn't drunk anything since we got home just yesterday. Not smart of me. 

My tongue traced the edges of my mouth, and followed the ridges along the top; trying to bring back at least some bit of moisture. 

The floorboards loudly creaked as I walked upon them. The cracks scratching the bottom of my foot, the feeling of splints poking into me as well. It felt, good, to me. I finally reached the chair right next to the dresser - I pulled out my Ripper outfit that I snuck back inside and tucked under all my other clothes. 

It felt good to hold them, it was a great feeling. I wouldn't be able to describe it other than saying, it gives me this, this feeling in my stomach. It feels like it fills up, almost tingling but no tingling at all – fuzzy, could possibly describe it but, that word doesn't fit in the situation. 

I walked into the far corner of my room so if (Y/N) was to wake up, she'd have a hard time seeing what I'm doing.

I carefully undressed, trying not to make a sound. I slipped my pants up over my ankles and then my knees. My shirt carefully flowed over my body and my jacket too. I tightened the belt around the jacket, and tugged my shoes over my feet.

My fist was clenching the mask with a few fingers struggling to keep the hat still in my hand as well. I started to walk out of the room, into the hallway. I crept into the nearby bathroom and lit a small candle. 

I grinned and draped the mask over my face and gracefully set the hat on my head, pulling it down a bit to make it snug.

I deeply inhaled the burning smell of the candle and let that breath come out smoothly with a quiet laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next ;) xx


End file.
